Changing Perceptions
by lady innogen
Summary: An unexpected circumstance brings together an unlikely couple. The war may be over, but that does not mean the Wizarding Worlds social divide has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Harry Potter. If I did I would constantly wear Dior, Prada and Gucci. Instead my bank account ensures I content myself with Portmans, Review and Forever New.**

**Hello! This is my first ever attempt at writing anything that isn't in essay format and I'm very nervous! Still I have loved writing 'Changing Perceptions' over the last 10 months!**

**I must thank my husband who is my spelling and grammar checker (I am terrible at both) despite having no interest in Harry Potter at all.**

**I have also been extremely lucky that _blue artemis_ has kindly beta'd for me! I cannot thank her enough; these past few weeks have been an invaluable learning experience.**

**I suppose warnings would be, a little bit of character bashing, but nothing disastrous. Some cursing and mild adult themes later on. Also there are a crazy amount of POV's, I really like them and had fun writing from different perspectives.**

**Oh and lastly, I did a massive second edit to this chapter before posting (I cut out a lot of unnecessary repeats). Even though I got my husband to spell/grammar check, he really wanted to get back to his 'The walking dead' marathon. I apologise for any issues that have resulted from my fiddling!**

_Chapter 1_

_Saturday 11th November 2001, Muggle Bar, Vancouver, Canada, Marcus Flint POV_

The Canadian bar he entered had quite a bit in common with the many Muggle places he had recently ventured into. It was modern and stylish, women walked around in tight pants due to the extremely cold weather affecting Vancouver, while the men sported crisp collared shirts and dark pants. He did note, however, that the chandeliers atop the high ceilings were exquisite, a rainbow of timed colour changes sparkling against the crystals. Marcus strongly suspected even his mother would be impressed, and this would be an accomplishment, as Accolade Flint was extremely hard to please, desiring only the finest.

As usual when entering a Muggle establishment, Marcus couldn't help the internal smirk against his Death Eater father, who was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. He assumed this was why he enjoyed frequenting such places, sticking it to his pitiful excuse of a parent, even if Henrix Flint would never know just how drastically his wayward son's opinions and views had altered over time. Oh and there was the refreshing fact that Muggles had no idea who he was. There were no dirty stares, no whispers regarding himself or his family name; if anything, the sultry looks shot his way by Muggle women were a rather good ego boost. Not that this was a big issue in the magical world either. Girls love a toned, brooding bad boy, especially a rich, Quidditch-playing bad boy. Sadly, in Marcus opinion, the Pureblood girls who wanted him were boring, conceited and desperate tarts. Moreover, their families placed inordinate amounts of pressure upon them to ensnare Wizards like Marcus by any and all means necessary. It was a sad fact, that within the old elite circles of the English Wizarding world, Marcus was presently one of the most eligible bachelors. Even after the Ministry of Magic fined the Flint family heavily for Henrix's involvement in the war. The goblins quickly realized that monetary control was more beneficial to them if kept in the vaults of the oldest families. When they were asked to provide an accounting of the vaults held there, they refused to give the Ministry of Magic correct records of gold belonging to Death-Eater's families. Instead faked itineraries of vaults, ridiculously under the correct value, were submitted to the Ministry. As a result, even though Death Eater families were ordered to pay generous 'reparations' to the Ministry of Magic for war time sufferings and losses, the Flints maintained a wealth well within the top 10 families of the English Wizarding world.

Marcus was also aware his looks had definitely advanced with age... and a little cosmetic magic. Although he wouldn't call himself a vain wizard, even Marcus had been determined to fix his monstrous teeth as soon as he left Hogwarts. Henrix, bastard that he was, refused to allow his son to get rid of the horrific things, claiming they 'identified him as a proper Flint'. That the cute receptionist at the specialist healer had somehow convinced him to also have his nose magically straightened and eyebrows modified, was completely down to his 18-year-old hormones, not vanity... and Merlin knows the amount of shit Carrow and Rosier gave him when next they saw his 'new look'.

The post war world of Wizarding Britain was difficult for those who were assumed to have been involved in the dark side. Whether true or not, members of Death Eater families who hid, refusing to take the Dark Mark, were often treated with suspicion and mistrust by the wider Wizarding community who were still in mourning. This was the group to which Marcus, his mother, and sister Clarabelle belonged. Accolade Flint nee Rosier had described to her only son how she watched during the first wizarding war as her brother Evan Rosier, her husband and brother-in-law Grantham Nott succumbed to the darkness. Although truth be told, none these men had ever been particularly pleasant, since all men were a perfect product of their privileged upbringing, deeming themselves better then all others as the heirs to three of the oldest magical families. Their pre-war personas were nothing compared to what they became later, the war changed them irreparably. By choosing to take the mark of a madman and involve themselves with the prolonged use of dark magic and evil deeds, their souls were fractured until it was no longer only those of lower birth who suffered their wrath but their own family members. Marcus thanked Merlin everyday they were not able to use the, 'we were under the Imperius Curse 'defence again after the second war ended. Accolade Flint refused to allow that terrible fate to befall her children and nephews. She ran from her husband, hiding with members of the Pucey, Rosier, Nott and Carrow families, at Pucey Hall under the Fidelius Charm as soon as it was confirmed that the Dark Lord had indeed returned.

Continuing uninterrupted with his thoughts while manoeuvring through the crowded bar, barely noticing the licentious look sent his way by a scantily clad blond; Marcus could admit to himself that his position as undisputed top chaser in Britain with a position on England's 2002 Quidditch World Cup team had slightly elevated his post war status. Part of the reason Marcus was out that night was to celebrate their considerable win in round two of the final playoffs against the Swiss team earlier that day. Still he was out by himself and not with team. He just didn't feel comfortable enough to ask anyone if they planned to celebrate.

Realising he was getting close to the four-sided island bar, Marcus pulled himself out of his thoughts and took stock of his surroundings as he unconsciously ran a large, calloused hand though his short dark brown hair. Looking toward the bar in order to judge the remaining distance, Marcus found himself suddenly stopping dead. Sitting by herself facing him although her eyes were gazing down toward a glass of amber liquid was a very pretty girl. However it was not her beauty that had stopped Marcus dead - it was her identity_. Bloody Merlin, thinking about Potter's golden miscreants, what was she doing here? Was it even her? _Marcus squinted in an attempt to determine if his observation was correct. He knew she had also been in Canada with the English Quidditch Team due to her job as the Department of International Magical Cooperation's representative for England's Quidditch World Cup team. He resumed walking this time around the bar trying to judge if he did know the quite obviously tipsy brunette with a head of thick curls, lovely round face with large chocolate eyes. Hermione Granger, he had thought more than once since working with her, looked a far cry from the bushy haired child he vaguely remembered walking the halls next to Harry Potter during his final Hogwarts years. As he rounded the corner of the bar she quickly downed her drink and signalled the bartender for another, clearly deep in thought and not taking notice of her surroundings at all. Perhaps he was rather drunker then he had previously thought, although he had only had four Firewhiskey's before leaving his hotel room. But still… maybe it was just a Muggle girl that looked like Hermione Granger… she was a Muggleborn after all - perhaps it was a cousin? As he walked closer, the girl seemingly realising that she was under scrutiny raised her head sideways and looked him in the eye. Surprised recognition lit her features before she smiled, then laughed, shaking her head, dark brown curls bouncing,

"Flint."

"Granger," he replied, taking the empty bar stool next to her, "this isn't a place I would expect to see you!"

She laughed again as she signalled for yet another drink, "What's your poison for the evening Flint?" Then she leaned closer and whispered as though part of a secret, ruining the effect however with a small giggle, "I'm drinking scotch." She looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Remember they don't know what Firewhiskey is here," she said, followed by a wink.

"Funny, Granger, how much have you had to drink? I will have whatever you are having."

"OK! Another scotch on the rocks for my friend here please," she ordered the bartender, who quickly began pouring the drink, eyeing Marcus warily. Hermione turned once again towards him a silly smile playing on her face. "And I have lost count," she flung her arms in the air, "of how much I've had to drink." She giggled before shaking her head, clearly amused at seeing him sitting beside her at a Muggle bar.

"You know, Granger - you may be shocked to see me here but I wouldn't of pegged Gryffindor's brightest-witch-of-her-age, golden princess and for a 'drink alone at bars' type." He watched as her tipsy smile fell from her face and silently cursed himself. In the time they had worked together, since England had made the Quidditch finals, they were no longer strangers. He wouldn't call them friends, but he had long ago realised that Hermione Granger was willing to let the past stay in the past, even with the child of a Death Eater, so long as proper respect was maintained.

He immediately felt bad for making her lose her previous smile and was about to apologise when she sighed.

"Well I'm not- but I am having a rather odd night so I felt the need to, ummm…" here she paused attempting to find the right wording, "…get drunk!" Her head was bobbing up and down comically.

"And I feel I'm doing a spectacular job! I should get an O in drunkenness, 10 points for Gryffindor!"

He found himself chuckling much to his shock; _who would have guessed, Hermione Granger was an amusing drunk_! "Is there a reason why?" The words fell from his lips before he could censor himself, as the bar tender handed over his drink. Marcus watched as Hermione contemplated his words briefly, her mind seemed to wander away for a second before returning and her brown eyes pierced his blue ones.

"Yes – but, no offence Flint, it's none of your business."

This statement made him laugh outright, an emotion that only those close to him ever saw often. "Touché Granger." He was surprised at the relief he felt when she again smiled at his response.

"In keeping with our acknowledgment of avoiding why we are at a Muggle bar I will refrain from asking why you are here as well. However if you are planning of participating in any type of Muggle torture, Flint, I will have to duel you and drunk or not I will win." In the awkward silence that followed her claim, Hermione's eyes went wide and she gasped placing a delicate hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry, that was horrible. Oh shit, I'm mortified... oh, Flint just because I'm having a bad day is no excuse to take it out on you. Please forgive me, I have to go."

Hermione was fumbling as she began to get up, he sat stunned for a bit trying to understand what in Merlin's name just happened and how best to respond. Her face had lost all humour and she was biting on her lower lip with a rather pretty blush staining her creamy cheeks as she franticly searched through her bag for Muggle cash. Before she could complete the action he placed a hand upon hers and bid her to sit back down.

"I'm sure you could beat me in a duel Granger, even drunk. I have no problem telling you I enjoy Muggle bars for the reasons of anonymity and rebellion against my parents."

"Umm… good…ok, nice?" was her articulate response.

He snorted.

Ignoring this she continued, "I still maintain I will not divulge my reasoning for being here."

Only Hermione Granger, he noted with a shake of his head, could use such fancy words drunk.

She sighed, "No doubt you will read about it tomorrow." Her melancholy seemed to increase so he opted to change the subject.

"Well it doesn't matter why you are here, let's get more drinks and take them to a billiard table - I think that's the right word? I have watched Muggles play but have never had anyone to teach me the rules, do you know how?"

He once again felt relief as she laughed, "Yes I do Flint - my uncle taught me. I'll try to go easy on you due to your," she leaned toward him again conspiratorially, and he noticed she smelled more like vanilla than the expected Scotch, "magical handicap". He shook his head smirking, glad the awkwardness had dissipated as she smiled again. They refreshed their drinks and moved toward the billiard table section of the bar.

A few hours and many more drinks later Granger had won all games much to her obvious delight and his good-natured scowls. She was regaling him with a story about an incident he vaguely remembered happening when the team played Brazil. All the while he was increasingly trying to remind himself that the beautiful girl in front of him with the legs seemingly going for ever was _the_ Hermione Granger, Golden Trio war hero. Furthermore she was in a relationship with a fellow war hero and… _had Granger always looked so good?_ He was trying to remember but right now her tight dark blue Muggle jeans looked amazing and her coral coloured satin ruffle blouse looked delectable against her creamy skin. Shaking his head to dispel such thoughts he blurted out the only thing he could think of to calm his mind and put it back on the right track. He mentioned her boyfriend.

"You must be excited about going home to Weasley and your friends tomorrow. I know it can be hard staying away at times."

She was evidently shocked by this statement and sucked in a deep breath. "Remember our rule of not talking about why I am drinking Flint? You are close to breaking it."

"I'm sor-" she cut off his apology by placing her hand across his mouth and slightly shook her head as cinnamon eyes locked with sky blue.

"You have no reason to be sorry - you have been a wonderful distraction for me tonight. I've enjoyed myself immensely." She paused and let out a small chuckle, "If you were a Muggle or even a stranger I would probably try and seduce you." With a small gasp and blush her eyes went wide with evident embarrassment, leaving his to stare at the floor.

He thought he had never seen anything so adorable yet seductive in his life.

"I mean" she stammered, "you are very… what I mean is… I don't… it's just you… here, I am…"

He cut her off with a small kiss, surprising himself. Her pink rosebud lips were incredibly soft as he began to pull away, worried she would be angry.

What Marcus was not prepared for was Hermione to suddenly lunge at him, reattaching herself to his lips in a possessive way. They continued kissing for a few minutes, his mind reeling and trying to process the fact that he really was kissing Hermione Granger. Marcus had a feeling deep down that he should feel guilty and that he was taking advantage, but then again he wasn't known for being a nice man. Quite the opposite really, he was also a self-confessed selfish man. He tried to reason that she was well aware of his reputation, while he desperately tried to push down the nagging thought that she was exceptionally drunk and may not be aware of her actions. _Bloody Merlin, bugger his conscience, why now of all times had it decided to make an unwanted appearance?_ He pulled away from the beautiful woman, releasing his hands from her waist, as her previously closed eyes slowly opened.

"Granger, you're drunk, and you wouldn't be doing this if you weren't."

"Why do you say that?" Granger, it appeared, was refusing to remove her hands that had encased his neck during their short kiss, and was looking up at him with a flushed face. "I have wanted to do this all night, since I first saw you." She smiled her amazing stomach-wrenching smile again and began to pepper kisses along his jaw toward his ear.

He groaned as she whispered huskily, "I want this, I want you, I have never done this before but tonight I need to forget."

Marcus head was spinning and he was finding it hard to concentrate. "Granger, think about what you are saying, and think about who you're saying it to."

This made her pause her kisses just above his pulse point, causing his chest to clench with disappointment at the thought of stopping.

"You're right." She sounded horrified. "There is no way you would want me… I'm a Muggleborn and… I'm so sorry Flint, I need to leave now." She made a move to walk away but he grabbed her.

"Wait! That is not what I meant!" He was beginning to panic, needing to explain. "I want you, trust me I do. I have no prejudice against you being Muggleborn - I swear! I meant me being me, not you being you." He took a deep breath as she still refused to look at him. Curls were falling in front of her face, blocking her expression from his view. "My father was a... well - you know what the bastard did... if you were not drinking there is no way you would be kissing me! I come from the people who tried to kill you." _Damn where did this bloody conscience come from? It could frankly fuck off now, before he chased her away!_ He watched with great trepidation as she seemed to seriously contemplate this. Her head was still turned away from him, in a terribly vulnerable stance not usually associated with the ferocious Hermione Granger. Suddenly she lifted her head to look him dead in the eye, a relieving mix of defiance and lust swimming in there depths.

"If you were the spawn of Lestrange, Dolonhov or even a Malfoy, I would probably have a problem. But even if I did fight your father I have no recollection of doing so."

His selfish side finally overcame his conscious as he decided to not inform her that his mother was the cousin of both Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Marcus, since I've worked with you, you've never said or done anything nasty to me. I refuse to judge you based on your last name... and you're really hot!" Again she went pink with embarrassment, and just as before, his lips with a will of their own descended on hers and his tongue quickly began begging for entrance.

Another five minutes of heavy snogging and he decided to risk it all. "Shall we take this elsewhere?"

Smiling, she nodded and they left the club braving the crisp night air and snow covered streets to find the nearest dark alley way before he disapparated her to his hotel room.

Marcus woke the next morning alone, in his hotel room, the bed sheet pooling around at his hips, his torso naked. Waking up alone shocked him at first, though he quickly realised it shouldn't. His head pounded with a hangover as he walked naked to the bathroom, leaning for a bit against the white porcelain basin gathering his bearings. Opening the cabinet to retrieve a vial of hangover potion and swallowing the foul tasting liquid in one large shot he felt instantly better. Next he moved to turn on the spacious black marble shower. He rested his massive, toned arms above his head against the wall leaning his head against the cool tiles as the hot water ran down the protruding muscles of his back, as he replayed the events of last night. If he hadn't observed the empty bottle of hangover potion by the desk as he entered the bathroom he may of believed that it was all a bloody strange erotic dream. But he knew this was not the case, last night he had shagged Hermione Granger, twice. And by Slytherin's questionable soul, it was bloody fantastic too. The memory of last night was smoking hot, requiring Marcus to relieve himself as he relived the encounter. Spent and satisfied, Marcus finished the shower and walked to the table located at the window overlooking breathtaking scenery of snow covered mountains, powder soft from the recent blizzard. Marcus again thanked Magic for the shielding dome over the Quidditch stadium during yesterday's match.

Absently tapping the waiting menu with his wand, his chosen breakfast instantly appeared in front of him. Marcus tucked into his bacon and eggs, his mind still on the petite brunette with tantalising curls who was frustratingly absent this morning. Marcus paused eating to grab the Daily Prophet, lying to the side of the table and found himself nearly spitting out his eggs as he read the headline on the front page:

"_Trouble in Golden Trio Paradise! Exclusive photos of Weasley Affair!"_

This heading was followed by a picture of Hermione and Weasley obviously taken at a formal function of some kind. Hermione looked wonderful in a deep blue strapless Muggle evening dress with Weasley in charcoal Wizarding robes with matching blue detail. Hermione's smile appeared to be a little strained as she brought her hand up to brush a loose curl from her face. She seemed uncomfortable at the evident attention from the photographer, whilst Weasley obviously loved the limelight, beaming with pride and enjoyment. Marcus watched as the photo split dramatically in two before reattaching itself, beginning the process again. This photo was followed by others of Weasley and an unremarkable blond girl in a white bath robe kissing on an apartment balcony. Weasley was standing without a shirt, his arms around the girl's waist as he kissed her neck from behind. The blond smirked from her position before she turned around and passionately embraced the Weasel. _Bloody Salazar! Well that explains last night, shit! What an idiot of Weasley was to conduct an affair so publicly_! In truth, Marcus had completely forgotten Hermione had a boyfriend by the time he took her home and again this morning. Last night he had been much too engaged in more pleasant activities, and this morning too busy reminiscing, to worry about idiotic boyfriends. Now though, a surprising amount of anger settled in his stomach at the thought of the Weasel and how much hurt Hermione must be presently suffering. _Bastard!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Last week I had intended to add this but was side tracked by that pesky little thing called a summery. A couple of times during this fic characters will go to different countries. And although I do have an awesome passport stamp as proof that Canada is one of 3 overseas country's I have been lucky to enter in my life, sadly 2 days on the Canadian side of Niagara Falls does not make adequate experience. Anything I write is based on ether my Mums travel experience or Google. If anything is wrong, please tell me. I will change it straight away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the creative genius of amazing characters that are very fun to play with.**

**Also another massive thank-you to blue artemis who kindly beta'd!**

**Chapter 2**

_Sunday 12th November 2001, Hotel room, Vancouver, Canada, Hermione Granger POV_

Regaining consciousness Hermione became aware of two things: First, her head hurt like hell, really being stomped on by a Hippogriff would probably be less painful. Her second thought involved questioning how firm the pillow under her head was. _What type of hotel supplies such hard pillows and why is England's Quidditch Team so stingy to allow its employees access to such a place?_ She was sure the pillow hadn't been so hard the last few days, and what on earth was between her legs? _What on earth was between her legs! _Eyes snapped open as Hermione struggled to ignore the pounding ache at the base of her skull. With well-honed war skills she wandlessly whispered the Accio spell, causing her wand to zoom into her out stretched hand from somewhere near the foot of the bed. Grasping the comforting wooden handle while feeling the familiar tug of magic, Hermione moving away from the well-muscled chest that had served as her pillow the previous night. Holding her back straight and fully alert she placed her wand into the jugular of the obviously naked man she had just untangled herself from. The man, who Hermione recognised with a shocked exhale of breath was Marcus Flint. Clearly he didn't have any pronounced defensive skills as he blissfully slumbered on unaware of the wand trained upon him. _What in Godric's name was going on?_ As her heart rate decreased and the events of last night came back to her, Hermione slowly lowered her wand, cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. She shagged Marcus Flint! _Sweet Merlin!_ Ginny was never going to believe this! But why did she shag a man she barely even knew, it seemed a little out of character. _Oh that's right; Ron the twit got caught with Lisa Turpin of all people._ Her heart constricted painfully for a brief second before Hermione battled it away with her logical streak which advised her she shouldn't be surprised. When one half of a relationship spends more time working out of the country than at home- first as the Supreme Mugwump of Great Britain, before taking on a second temporary job as the International Magical Communication Representative at the World Cup, things were bound to become strained. She had known this was coming for a long time as her and Ron's relationship was marred by arguments or issues they blatantly ignored. But that didn't change the fact he could have officially broken up with her before jumping into bed with another woman! _The press was going to have a flipping field day with this!_ She remembered how Ron had apologetically informed her via Floo last night that he had cheated; revealing he had been advised that there were photos and it would be in the _Daily Prophet _the next day.

Bringing her wandering mind back to the present, Hermione scolded herself for getting off track. However inconvenient this entire drama was destined to be, it was not the issue right now. First she needed to leave this bed before the other occupant woke up. She assumed last night's… activities must be horribly awkward the next day and Hermione did not feel up for awkward. Before leaving however it would be beneficial to find a hangover potion, since using the Floo with her head pounding would probably make her sick.

Once safely alone in her room, the Floo warded against trespassers, Hermione collapsed onto the hotel bed. As her curls splayed out against the blessedly soft pillow she considered her situation. Accioing the copy of the English paper from the breakfast table, while manoeuvring herself so a pillow was behind her back. Hermione leant against the wall curious to see what Susan Bones made of the affair. Glancing at the front cover, she was unsurprised to see a large picture of herself and Ron breaking in half for the entire Wizarding World to see.

**_Trouble in Golden Trio Paradise! Exclusive photos of Weasley Affair!_**

_By Susan Bones Head Gossip Columnis_t

_In surprising news which will no doubt shock the Wizarding World, war hero Ron Weasley 'Order of Merlin 1st Class' (age 22) has been caught in the arms of a woman who is not long time fellow war hero girlfriend Hermione Granger 'Order of Merlin 1st Class, Supreme Mugwump of Great Britain' (age 23). As these incriminating photos exclusively obtained by us at the Daily Prophet prove. The woman who has been identified as fellow Hogwarts classmate of the Golden Trio Lisa Turpin (age 22), a former Ravenclaw, clearly shows Weasley has a favouring for smart girls; Granger of course being famously known as 'the brightest witch of her age'. We can only wonder at whose side the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Harry Potter 'Order of Merlin 1st Class' (age 22), will take regarding the affair. At this time it is unsure if either Weasley or Potter has been in contact with Granger, all being unavailable for comment. Granger herself is due back in the country today from Canada where she has been working with the English Quidditch World Cup Team. Her reaction to the news is also as yet unknown. We at the Prophet assure the Wizarding Community we will stay on this breaking news and keep you informed. __Story continued in The Full History of the Weasley-Granger Relationship; Friendship to Breakup pg. 4-5_.

A sigh escaped her as the full implications of the article hit. _Lisa Turpin clever, ha! _She remembered back in Hogwarts that everyone wondered how the girl made Ravenclaw! That small issue aside, everyone in the Wizarding World was going to know about this, everyone was going to be interested. In the post wizarding war society, war heroes were the new celebrities. This definitely wasn't the first article written about her or Ron or their rocky relationship- it was however the first totally factual story and the most explicit. Although Hermione speculated as she watched photo Ron snog Lisa Turpin on his balcony, it really didn't hurt as much as it probably should. She felt detached, and a twinge of guilt pierced her stomach at this realisation. The reason they had stayed together so long was the fear of losing each other as friends, at least on Hermione's part. They had been through so much together that Hermione was having trouble staying mad with Ron, because deep down she knew exactly why he had done it. _Could you stay friends with a man who publicly got caught shagging another girl while still technically in a relationship with you? Were he and Lisa going to be together now?_ If so Hermione doubted Lisa would be happy to have her new boyfriend hanging around his ex-girlfriend. What about Harry and Ginny, would they throw Hermione aside? _No! Harry would never do that to her._ She was just over-analysing everything and despite being Ron's sister, Ginny was Hermione's best girlfriend. Wasn't that somewhere in a best friend code- Friends before cheating boyfriends, even if said boyfriend is best friend's brother? _What about the rest of the Weasley's? Would they blame her? Hate her? Say it was all her fault for always working?_

_Oh my! _Hermione felt the pressure and worry build within her chest, a gripping pain threatening to take over. She really needed to stop thinking. Or maybe she needed to cry. A good cry was probably the correct protocol during times like this. She could Floo Ron, Harry or Ginny. Hell, she should Floo Ron to yell at him. Tell him it was his fault she got drunk last night at a Muggle bar. It was his fault she had sex with Marcus Flint... really amazing sex with THE Marcus Flint. As hypocritical as it would be, she was sure Ron would react badly to that news.

Hermione decided what she needed was a shower. Everything would feel better after a shower. Then she would pack and it would be time to face the Wizarding World when she met up with the rest of the Quidditch team to take Portkey's home to England. _Oh my bloody Godric! Flint will be there_! Hermione felt her eyes widen and her heat rate accelerate. Of course he will be there; he was the bloody star chaser- he needed to get back to England as well. _Shit, shit, shit!_ How on earth was she meant to face Flint? She would rather face Ron! How do you face the man you had a one night stand with? Fight a Death Eater- not a problem, stand in front of the entire International Confederation of Wizards as the first Muggleborn member in history- child's play! Face Marcus Flint after a night of shagging, please no, anything but that! It took a few minutes of toe curling panic, but at last Hermione was able to continue getting ready.

She showered and dressed in a cute floral, cap sleeved sundress. Hermione surmised that if she was going to encounter men who have seen you naked, it would be best to look presentable. She finished the last of the packing before entering the Floo, calling out the address to the English Wizarding Embassy in Toronto, where the Portkey's to England were organised.

The Portkey Office was a large, old fashioned room ornately decorated with mahogany wood panels. The cream wallpaper featured small intricately twisted flower stems in various red and blue shades. As was common in the Wizarding World, there were moving portraits of important witches and wizards from history adorning the walls, generally ignoring the living people as they slept and gossiped amongst each other. The furniture included an eclectic assortment of high backed armchairs of varying upholstery types and colours, in neat rows. Through experience Hermione knew the chairs became the Portkey's back to England and had always thought it was like the Wizarding World's version of an Airport.

Upon entering the office, Hermione became acutely aware that the room had gone deadly silent as people realised she was there. Suppressing a sigh at how obvious everyone was being, she attempted a general smile to the room at large before walking over to the help desk to check in. The young blond help witch behind the desk appeared flustered at Hermione's arrival, which in any other circumstance may have been humorous.

"Oh Miss Granger, let me check... your Portkey has been arranged for 11.45, right after that of Mr Flint". Hermione barely held back a pathetic whine of discomfort knowing that due to Portkey protocol she would have to sit next to him while she waited. The women continued, "Your Portkey chair is number P16, and here is your ticket to hand in once you are back in England." She handed over a piece of parchment containing Hermione's name and other relevant details. Desiring a quick exit, Hermione was just turning around to find her allotted seat when the blond spoke up again. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Ron Weasley's break up. I was so shocked when I read about it! You two seemed like such a perfect couple! Just like Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley... You don't think they will break up as well? Imagine a single Harry Potter! He's so handsome!" This last part was uttered with a dreamy expression on her face.

Disgusted and having trouble keeping her feelings neutral to the stupid bint, Hermione couldn't help but snap. "Harry and Ginny _Potter_ are very much in love, nothing will break them apart." With no interest of continuing the conversation Hermione turned and headed toward her chair, not caring if her abrupt tone offended the woman.

Looking across the room to where Hermione was positive her seat would be located, her heart skipped a beat after spying the fine looking Quidditch star she was currently determined to _not_ think about. She wondered in hindsight if she should have continued the useless conversation with the silly chit. Pointless conversation would mean less time sitting next to one very delectable Marcus Flint. Her breath caught in her throat as she eyed his muscular torso, being shown off in well-fitting Wizarding robes. Still, his use of such obviously expensive, tailored, traditional robes for weekend use only sought to highlight how wrong last night was. _Who wears robes like that on a day off?_ It was easy to forget in a Muggle bar while he wore Muggle clothes that he was one of the Pureblood elite she seemed to forever battle against. Defiantly straightening her back Hermione began the walk toward her seat, noting the area had no one but Flint in the vicinity. She smiled at a couple of co-workers from her Department trying to ignore their rather sympathetic return smiles. The closer she got to Flint, who had by now noticed her and was watching with a smirk across his face, the more she had to fight the instinct to turn and flee. She was never drinking alcohol again._ A stupid evil substance that is nothing but trouble!_ Her eyes unconsciously locked to his as she walked closer, and she sighed as she reached her chair "Flint".

He smirked, "Granger," watching with evident amusement as she grimaced before taking a seat in her allotted dark blueand crimson jacquard upholstered armchair. Once settled into the squishy, comfortable chair she mustered her courage to look up toward the man on her right, almost regretting it instantly after locking eyes with the attractive wizard.

"How are you feeling this morning? I hope the hangover potion worked well."

_Smarmy bugger! Damn it she should have left some gallons next to the empty vial- rule number one: never be in debt to a Slytherin. _

"Yes, thank you; you must inform me as to the cost so I can repay you. Never having used that potion before whilst travelling I am unsure how much hotels charge."_ Why was she talking so formally? What was wrong with her? _Flint for his part seemed generally amused at her speech.

"Don't worry about it- my treat."

"Thanks, I guess." She decided it was best to look anywhere but him. Her eyes darted around and she again noticed how people kept glancing her way and felt conflicted. Continue to meet everyone's sympathetic gazes or converse with Flint._ Oh this was painful!_

"Bloody bastards should mind their own business." She had not realised the words had been spoken out loud until Flint coughed in surprise.

"Um, true, but you should know by now that they won't...sorry to hear about it by the way." Although his tone conveyed genuine sympathy and even concern, she had no idea of his expression since she refused to look at him.

"Thank you, it has been coming for a while...well not the cheating bit with photographic evidence obviously... that's really inconvenient... but the break itself..." She broke off the sentence unsure of why was she telling him this. She needed to stop talking now before she made more of a fool of herself. Peeking a look at him from the corner of her eye, she noticed his face held a shocked expression.

"Sorry, you really didn't need to know that," she continued.

"That's fine," he fidgeted in his seat clearly uncomfortable making Hermione feel bad for burdening him, "I am sorry if it looked like I was taking advantage last night."

A surprised chuckle escaped her lips and once again he seemed shocked.

"I think it was the other way around. I should apologise to you...for taking advantage."

At this he gave her a true smile, showing rows of perfect teeth. "Maybe we should conclude nether took advantage of the other." He winked.

"Ok, let's do that," was her confused reply, face flushed scarlet.

They were unable to continue their discussion safely from eavesdroppers, as the Keeper for England's Quidditch team, Jackson Preston, sat in the Portkey seat beside Hermione. He also gave her a sympathetic smile and expressed his condolences for her failed relationship. She thanked him as graciously as she could, since Preston was a good man. However that did not stop her from retrieving a book from her bag in an effort to appear busy and avoid any further conversations.

Hermione arrived back in England shortly after her Portkey activated. Returning the parchment ticket to the bored looking witch at the counter Hermione felt flutters of apprehension in her stomach as she left the safety of the return Portkey room. Her eyes, almost with a will of their own looked around for Flint much to her internal frustration. She found him looking right at her. It appeared like he wanted to say something until his attention was diverted by something behind her.

As she turned Hermione exhaled her breath in relief at a very welcome sight, "Harry."

There standing with a small smile was her best friend. Tears in her eyes, she walked to him throwing her arms around his neck whispering her thank-yous Flint temporarily forgotten. By the time she felt composed enough to look around the room Flint was gone and she found herself begging Harry to quickly take her to the Disapparition area.

_Sunday 12th November 2001, Hermione's Apartment, London, Ginny Potter POV_

Ginny was nervous as she waited for Harry and Hermione, she was also very angry. That idiotic brother of hers, how could he do it again? Even if Hermione had no idea about Ron's _other _indiscretion, because Ginny, Harry and Ron had made sure of that. But still, after all the guilt she and Harry had suffered keeping Ron's secret, he went off and did it again! He swore he loved Hermione, swore to protect her and look after her after his first 'mistake'. Harry had trusted him with Hermione and she was like his sister.

Not that the inevitable breakup about to happen was a surprise. Hermione was always working and she was already a major player within the Ministry. Harry and Ginny had their suspicions why the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt had asked Hermione to be the Britain's Supreme Mugwump right after she completed her NEWTS. There was more to Kingsley's planning than the post-war publicity he spread among the Wizarding Community. Kingsley adored Hermione and he respected her intellect. Ginny was convinced Hermione had been made Supreme Mugwump in order to gain valuable worldwide contacts which would benefit a future Minister of Magic. Although only two years later, after study and research of international law Hermione had declared even a trained peacock could be a Mugwump part-time and she wanted another challenge. Harry and Ginny even had bets between each other over the next position Hermione would be 'offered' as a 'favour' to Kingsley after the Quidditch World Cup in August. Ginny believed Department of Law Enforcement, while Harry thought Senior Undersecretary to Kingsley. Ron by comparison was not ambitious at all. He worked with George and Lee Jordan as the manager of the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. He never understood Hermione's love of work.

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts by the Floo activating and the arrival of her husband and best friend. Harry stood awkwardly beside the fireplace clearly unsure what to do or say. _Poor Harry_, she could see the concern in his eyes as he gazed at his best friend. Hermione sent him a reassuring smile.

"It's OK Harry, I'm not going to break down. You look terrified."

He laughed without any trace of humour, "It would be fine if you do. You deserve it."

Ginny wholeheartedly agreed with Harry, turning to observe Hermione for any signs of obvious distress.

"I don't want to. I don't feel I deserve it- this is as much my fault as Ron's."

"Bullshit,"Hermione turned to face Ginny in shock at the outburst. "My idiot brother is an arse! I am so close to hexing him within an inch of his life!"

"Gin-," Hermione began, hands raised as though calming a distressed animal.

"Don't 'Gin' me Hermione. This is not your fault! Sure you and Ron have had some issues everyone could see that- but have you seen the paper? There are pictures! The git got caught with his pants down humiliating us all."

Harry tried to calm her down as well. "Ginny, love-"

Her ferocious gaze snapped his way, before softening her expression slightly at his wary glance. Still, her tone and words were full of fight.

"Don't 'Ginny love' me Harry Potter! How dare he hurt my best friend like that!"

"Ginny!" Now it was Hermione's sharp tone which caught her attention. "I'm OK. I think in a way this is for the best. I'm very sorry for how it happened but truthfully my biggest concern is losing all my friends," her voice wavered.

Ginny was stunned, _she couldn't be serious_? "You will never lose us Hermione."

Harry also looked surprised at Hermione's apparent fears. "Never Hermione, you are like a sister to me." A relieved sob escaped the brunette, and Ginny realised just how worried she had been.

"Come here silly," Ginny walked over and pulled the girl into a crushing hug. "You won't lose any of my family, they are so angry at Ronald. Even Mum and you know how much she mollycoddles Ronnikins." Ginny felt Hermione smile into her shoulder.

"Where is Ron?"Hermione asked in a whisper.

It was Harry who replied, "Our house, he stayed last night and wanted to give you some time to settle back in before coming around to talk."

"How surprisingly considerate of him," Hermione laughed but the sound seemed forced. "Go get him Harry, and bring him back here. There's no point putting it off." Harry looked alarmed and Hermione laughed again, only this time the sound was more realistic."I am not going to hex him. I just want to talk."

Ginny noticed Hermione was sending looks between Harry and the fire place, as though trying to subconsciously force Harry to leave. If Hermione really wanted Ron they could just send a Patronus, or Floo call. There was no need for Harry to go himself but it seemed to Ginny like Hermione was trying to get rid of Harry.

As soon as Harry was gone Ginny turned to Hermione who began to look incredibly nervous, bitting her lower lip. Ginny knew her first impression was right. Hermione purposely got rid of Harry for a reason. "Why did we just get rid of Harry?"

"Nothing gets past you Gin." Hermione abruptly stood up and began to walk toward the kitchen area Ginny trailing behind. "What I am about to tell you- not even Harry can know, alright?"

"Of course,_" This was interesting, there wasn't much Hermione wouldn't tell Harry._Ginny lent her elbows against the granite island bench and stared at Hermione. Hermione continued to look nervous as she leaned against cream cupboards fiddling with the fabric of her floral dress.

"I did something last night- something I can't stop thinking about... even though I should be more preoccupied with my failed relationship." Hermione eyes expressed worry and guilt, "Gin I think there is something seriously wrong with my priorities."

"What did you do?" _What on earth could Hermione have done?_

"I... shagged Marcus Flint."

"..."

If Hermione had run through the great hall of Hogwarts naked during dinner, chanting better rights for Nargles, Ginny would have been less surprised. Her mind flicked to recent images of Marcus Flint. Despite his unfortunate pedigree, he had become a very good looking man since leaving Hogwarts. So all she could reply was,"What was it like?"

Hermione's mouth gaped open. "I tell you I had intimate relations with Marcus bloody Flint. When I haven't even officially broken up with your brother and the first thing you want is a description?"

Sending Hermione a saucy grin Ginny couldn't help but add, "Yep!" Remembering the magazine she had brought around to read while she waited, Ginny rushed to the lounge area of Hermione's open plan apartment returning momentarily with the copy of 'Quidditch Weekly'. Flipping pages quickly until finding the picture she was after. Slamming the magazine down on the table so a full-page moving photo of Marcus leaving some change room was displayed. His short hair was wet and he had on faded Muggle jeans and a fitted black T-shirt, highlighting both his torso and arms. "You shagged that Hermione." Ginny tapped the picture for emphasis as she spoke. Picture Marcus was looking characteristically buff, brooding and ominous. Yet this only enhanced the sexy bad boy image. He did look bloody attractive with that unique mixture of a smirk and a sneer Ginny was certain only Slytherin's could accomplish. Marcus Flint had the haughty Pureblood look down to perfection, even dressed in Muggle clothes.

Still in shock from Hermione's revelation Ginny couldn't help but add, "As your best friend you have a duty to tell me what he was like. I will sleep with one man for my entire life! You have shagged two. Hermione- you are now the more experienced of us." A short silence followed this surprising revelation before both girls fell into a fit of giggles.

Hermione sighed, her eyes closing perhaps in memory. "It was, words can't describe...and it wasn't just the sex, although that was amazing! He was really nice and surprisingly easy to talk too." Ginny's sent Hermione a sceptical look. "I know it sounds ludicrous. He really doesn't look very friendly, but we had a great time! Still that doesn't change the fact I technically cheated on Ron-"

Ginny cut her off, "after he cheated on you."

"Still..."

Before Ginny once again rebutted, "Doesn't matter, you have nothing to feel bad about! But I agree Harry and Ron can't know about this." Ginny tore her eye away from the magazine picture to look at Hermione, "Are you going to see him again?"

Hermione shook her head very slowly a few times, "I doubt it, we were both very drunk- and it just happened."

They were unable to continue the conversation as the Floo once again activated. All previous humour was lost as Ginny hurried to close the magazine. Hermione sent Ginny a panicked look and Ginny gave her hand a squeeze of solidarity. Together they walked to the living area which now contained a very ashamed and worried looking Ron. He stood fidgeting next to Harry eyeing Hermione as though she was might to attack him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ron". Hermione looked a little amused at Ron's evident fear.

"Shit, Hermione, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Sure you do, I was again out of the country and you went out for a drink. Met up with Lisa Turpin who recognised you, she wanted a piece of war hero and you obliged her."

"Ummm, something like that, I guess..." He was clearly uncomfortable that Hermione had hit the nail on the head. "Did I mention I was drunk?"

"No but I guessed, trust me that part I find the easiest to forgive." Ginny snorted at this earning an alarmed look of caution from Hermione.

"Harry and Gin could you leave Ron and I alone for a bit please? We need to talk." Ron's panic increased, his face and ears turning a vivid shade of red and he shot a pleading look at Harry who ignored him."I'm not going to hurt you Ron! I just want to talk". He nodded slowly but didn't look relieved as Ginny followed her husband to the Floo. Harrys gaze met Hermione's calm eyes.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Hermione smiled reassuringly at her best friend and nodded. He sighed and left Ginny entering the Floo after him but not before sending Hermione one last encouraging smile and Ron a look of contempt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I promise I did not create Harry Potter, and I don't own anything, but I have enjoyed 'borrowing' the magical world**.

**Chapter 3**

_Sunday 12th November 2001, Hermione Apartment, London, Hermione Granger POV_

Ginny and Harry leaving left Hermione and Ron alone and an awkward silence engulfed them. Neither seemed to know how to start the conversation. Ron broke the silence first, after taking a seat on the couch, his hands clasped together on his knees.

"Hermione, I... I don't know what the bloody hell to say!"

"Then, please, just let me talk for a bit Ron,"

He nodded possibly in relief, refusing to look at her.

"I don't blame you," she said.

He raised his eyes in disbelief; looking at her for the first time.

Summoning all her courage, Hermione continued to talk, "I should be so angry at you. I should want to yell and scream and hex you. When we were growing up, being with you was all I wanted."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Same for me, you know that?" he added.

"Yes, but somewhere we changed and drifted apart. It was probably my fault with how much I work-."

Ron interrupted her, "No! This is both our fault! Hermione, I will do anything to get you back. I promise I will never even look at any other girl- ever."

Hermione's breath hitched and a pain of guilt stabbed her stomach. She had assumed Ron felt like she did.

"What? Ron we can't ever go back to what we used to be. I am hoping we can stay friends. I am terrified of losing you as a friend but I can't be in a relationship with you anymore."

At her pronouncement Ron dropped his head in his hands, "Oh" was all he said and there was a long silence.

Hermione, unsure what to do, settled upon watching Ron with a wary eye, desperately hoping he didn't fly off the handle with his temper. She didn't want an argument but certainly wouldn't take anything lying down if he decided to yell at her. Ron looked so conflicted and unhappy, and Hermione was at a complete loss as the silent seconds ticked by. She had almost decided to Floo Harry for assistance, when Ron suddenly seemed to snap out of his depression and fixed her with a determined look.

"I can't lose your friendship ether Hermione. We will get through this; I will make sure of it."

Hermione could not deny the relief and hope she felt at his words although suspicion lingered since Ron was not generally known for his calm attitude in regards to such matters. To her horror, Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears and blinked rapidly to dispel them. _Could it be that simple? Could they really go back to being friends?_

Ron thankfully didn't notice her eyes mist, effortlessly switching the conversation into more familiar post war territory- public relations.

"We need to handle this situation together."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

He quickly altered direction. "As friends- the press are going to be bloody terrible. We need to tackle them together."

A couple of years ago Hermione would of been shocked at Ron taking charge of a situation like this. Sadly they were all very good at public relations now. So Hermione recognised and embraced the shift in conversation from personal to situational control and adapted accordingly.

"How about we go out for dinner with Harry and Ginny?" Ron seemed to agree with this as he was nodding his head slowly.

"A bit obvious, but it's not like there is much choice, and the press will eat it up anyway. We should go to Nimue's Restaurant. There are always press out the front. We could do a joint statement," Ron seemed to realise he was dominating the planning and suddenly backtracked. "I mean, if you want, or separate statements, arrive at different times- your call Hermione."

Gracing Ron with a small smile, Hermione readily agreed with most of his ideas. "We should arrive together, only with Harry and Ginny as well. But then you and I quickly tell the press we are officially breaking up, but remaining friends." She didn't miss his wince at these words and her heart constricted at his obvious disappointment.

"Sounds like a plan, I will Floo call Harry-"

"Actually how about you go visit them? I would like to take a rest before tonight, I am a bit tired." She was hoping he wouldn't get offended about being practically kicked out, he did look a bit annoyed but recovered.

"Sure, whatever you want. I will organise tonight while you get some rest. Harry, Ginny and I will come back around 6pm to pick you up?"

"I will see you then, Ron." She smiled as he stood up from the couch. He hesitated for a second before pulling her into a hug. Hermione was shocked and unsure what to do.

"I really am sorry, Hermione, I love you," he whispered into her hair.

A sob escaped her as her arms entangled her first love, the boy of her childhood dreams.

"I will always love you too Ron. But we need to work on our friendship now... please."

He swiftly let go of her and moved to the Floo, calling out "see you at 6," before uttering Harry and Ginny's address into the blue flames and then he was gone.

Hermione slowly walked up to her room and laid on her bed, legs hanging over the edge. She really didn't want to go out for dinner; she wanted to stay at home curled up on her armchair with a book. But hopefully this was a way of minimising the damage. Hermione took out her wand and silently summoned some dreamless sleep potion from her medical cabinet. Drowning the bottle she tried not to think about anything that had happened over the last two days.

_Sunday 12th November 2001, Flint Tower, Nottinghamshire, England, Accolade Flint POV_

The reflection in the mirror displayed a beautiful, middle aged woman with well-structured aristocratic cheekbones, heavily-lidded blue eyes and incredibly pale skin. At present, Pippa, one of the Flint family house elves, was sweeping her long dark brown hair into an elegant, high curled bun. The short leather skinned creature wrapped in a dark pink bed sheet was currently perched atop an elaborately decorated footstool to be able to reach, despite Accolade's seated position at her silver vanity.

"What is my Mistress wishing to be wearing today?" Pippa squeaked, her large ears standing to attention awaiting her mistress newest command.

"I think the new dark green velvet with the pearl detail will do nicely."

"Yes, Mistress."Pippa snapped her long bony fingers and the dress appeared, floating midair, opened from the back, waiting for Accolade to step into it. Accolade slowly stood up so that Pippa could help her out of her blue satin dressing robe. Once she was de-robed, the slim lady elegantly stepped slightly to her right, to slide the green velvet day robe onto her body. She barely registered Pippa's bony finger as they ran down the middle of her back using special elf magic to expertly close the seam.

"Youse is looking lovely, Mistress." The elf beamed. "Is there anything else I can do for youse?"

The properly dressed witch shook her head at the little elf. "Thank you, Pippa; you have done a wonderful job as usual." Accolade smiled as the little elf's large eyes welled up with tears at the complement. Henrix had never approved of complementing servants and the couple of times he had caught her were times she would rather forget. But Accolade couldn't see the harm. The joy in Pippa's eyes at knowing she had pleased her Mistress made Accolade feel… nice. Not that she would ever compliment one in public. She again graced her elf with a small smile.

"Yes, Pippa could you direct one of the other elves go to Master Marcus' apartment and get it ready for his arrival? Then ensure enough guest rooms are ready in case Master Marcus and his friends wish to remain here this evening." Truthfully she knew it was unlikely Marcus group of friends, Tobias Rosier, Blake Carrow and Emmaline Winters would stay this evening, although her daughter Clarabelle and Clarabelle's fiancée Adrian Pucey might. Still, Accolade always hoped, and was always prepared.

"Yes, Mistress I wills be telling them now." The elf magically lowered the footstool to regular height in preparation to leave and inform the other house elves of the tasks set out for them by the Mistress of the house.

"Oh, and Pippa," her elf's head snapped to attention at the further communication, large eyes waiting further instruction. "Master Marcus and Master Tobias will be here for lunch so could you ensure Master Marcus' favourite salmon dish is served."

"Yes Mistress, Pippa will happily cooks Young Masters favourite"

"Thank you, Pippa, you may go now." With a pop, Pippa was gone and Accolade was left alone in her spacious bedroom suite.

Turning toward the door, the small framed photograph beside her bed caught her eye. She gingerly sat on the bed, taking care not to wrinkle her dress and began to study the photo. Accolade watched her well-manicured finger skim across the faces of the six teenagers forever captured back in 1968. Back in a time when life and family expectations made sense- each teenager's future was secure as members of two of the oldest and most noble families in the Wizarding World. Five girls and one boy, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black along with Evan, Accolade and Honoria Rosier; the combined children of the famed Rosier twins Augustus and Druella. Accolade's lips pursed as her eyes lingered on the photo. She did not keep this particular reminder beside her bed for the fond memories. This photo's sole purpose was to punish and warn about lessons of the past. She watched the haughty smirks of the photo's incredibly attractive occupants, dressed impeccably in Slytherin uniforms.

Sadly, in hindsight, Accolade knew that key factors of the cousin's future fates had already begun to unfold by the time this photo was taken. Bellatrix and Evan, both seventh years, stood together at the far right. They were already planning on joining the Dark Lord, had probably even met him, declaring their intention to take his accursed mark. Evan would never see the end of the first war; preferring to fight and die rather than face Azkaban for the terrible crimes that Accolade believed must have haunted him. Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban and infamously escaped, completely mad, so many years later. The atrocities of her crimes made Accolade physically ill to think about.

Herself, a fifth year and Andromeda a sixth year stood, their arms linked, to the left. By the time this photo was taken Accolade was being courted by Henrix, her parents planning their 'perfect marriage'. If later rumours were true Andy had already begun a secret relationship with Ted Tonks. A relationship that would result in a scandalous marriage which would see her excommunicated from the family. Accolade's heart contracted with guilt as she looked at sweet Andy- always the nicest and most understanding of the six.

Lastly, standing in the middle, were the babies of the two families, Honoria and Narcissa, both third years at the time. Narcissa would end up married to Lucius Malfoy, her life one of the most famous and publicized of the second war. But it was the image of Honoria which forced Accolade to blink back tears. Gazing down at her beautiful baby sister, forced into marriage to that bastard Grantham Nott for an expansion of the family business. Everyone knew he killed her; they could just never prove it, not that anyone tried hard to find the truth. Henrix wouldn't lift a finger to help persecute one of his Death Eater buddies. Plus, for the sake of Honoria's son Theodore, Accolade had no choice back then but to play nice with the bastard or she would lose access to her sister's only son. _Merlin, life could be cruel!_ Accolade placed the photo back on the table and slowly stood up before beginning the journey from her bedroom located in the east wing of Flint Tower toward the family's main parlour located near the centre of the immensely sized ancient manor.

Truthfully, Flint Tower was a deceptive name for the dwelling. Only the west wing held one tower, and although part of the eldest structure of the house dating from the thirteenth century was now overshadowed by the subsequent expansions and renovations undertaken through the generations. From most angles of the building outside, the tower could not even be seen. However Flint Tower was the estate's name and Flint Tower it would remain. The tower section of the west wing was traditionally where the family resided and contained the master bedroom and other rooms for family use. Accolade, soon after Hendrix's imprisonment moved the family to the east wing, converting the twelve previous guest rooms into bedrooms for family and friends; thus leaving the West wing to the bad memories contained there. Her new set of rooms, although still very large, was only a fraction the size of the traditional master suite, but Accolade preferred her new room and was very happy with her decision.

As Accolade began her graceful descent down the grand staircase, the velvet train of her robes gently cascading behind her, she was greeted by the loud and very welcome voice of the nephew she considered a son.

"Mother, have you missed me?" Standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms out wide and a large cheeky smile on his face stood Tobias, her late brother Evan's son. He looked so much like Evan with his light brown wavy hair falling in front of his deep blue eyes.

"My darling Tobias, you know I have. I am forever telling you that you do not visit me enough," Her red stained lips rose into a true smile as she reached him, embracing the boy.

"I have come early today. All so I could spend time with my favourite aunt," at this he kissed her cheek. She smiled at his thoughtfulness; _he was such a good boy, and so forgiving when perhaps he shouldn't be_... but Accolade quickly denounced that thought.

"Let me just call Pippa and ask her to bring us tea and cake, we will take it in the parlour. Why did you not bring Emmaline?" Even as she spoke Accolade was well aware that her history with Emmaline Winters was such that the girl would never stop into Flint Tower for an afternoon chat.

"She is shopping with her mother."

"What a shame, you know she is always welcome here." Although Accolade was truly sincere in this proclamation, Tobias raised one eyebrow sardonically. However he said nothing, choosing instead to offer his elbow for her to take.

Soon after, Marcus arrived, his large frame taking up most of the doorway. She noted he was wearing traditional robes and surmised they must be for her benefit. He was aware she didn't like his new found love of Muggle clothing very much. He appeared to Accolade to have been standing there a while when she looked up from the wizard chess Tobias was rather drastically beating her at.

"How long have you been standing there, my son?"

He smirked at her. "Long enough to see Tobias is obliterating you at that game, Mother."

She sent him a good-natured scowl before rising from her seat to embrace her son. "Well done on the Quidditch game, I am very proud".

"Hey, Marcus. It sounded like it was a great game! 340-60 in a World Cup match! Great job! Wish we had been there!"

Accolade laughed at Tobias before speaking again, "So long as I get tickets to see my son play at the World Cup I will be happy. You both know I can't handle much Quidditch. I am not sure where my boy's love of it came from." She stroked Marcus cheek affectionately before he playfully shooed her away. "Boys, I have some business I need to take care of right now so unfortunately I must leave you to your own devices. Remember you _are _staying for lunch with me, Marcus." She gave her son a piecing stare as though daring him to refuse, "I have Pippa preparing the salmon."

"Of course I am, Mother; you don't need to bribe me."

Accolade then proceeded to leave the room, but not before patting her son's cheek once more with motherly affection, "I will be back soon to spend more time with my two favourite boys."

Once the door was securely shut she cast a special Rosier family spy spell upon the room she had just vacated before entering a small sitting room next door. Accolade was very observant as a rule and she knew Tobias had something on his mind that he wanted to discuss with Marcus alone. This did not mean that Accolade was willing to allow them total privacy. Her family was her life and she was fiercely protective of them. If something was worrying Tobias, she was determined to know what; hence the spell allowing her to hear the conversation between the occupants in the other room. Accolade didn't even feel a twinge of remorse, she may need the knowledge to help Tobias in the future and that was more important than granting her boy's their privacy.

Tobias was the first to speak before Accolade had even reached a chair.

"My mother came to see me."

Accolade inhaled a sharp breath at this news, nothing Eunice De Loren, formerly Rosier, could say to her only child that would be good news.

"What did she want?" There was no mistaking the venom in Marcus' voice as the rustle of a person sitting down on a seat filled the air.

"The usual, for me to break up with Emmaline, same old shit."

Accolade sighed and felt a brief stab of guilt, there was a time she had felt the same way- she had almost lost Tobias and alienated Marcus over the issue of Emmaline. But that was before the war started back up. It had even been Accolade's idea to offer sanctuary to Emmaline's Muggleborn father and Half-blood mother during the war.

"Did you tell her to fuck off?"

Accolade cringed at her son's language, _why did her boys feel the need to obtain such potty-mouths the minute her back was turned?_

"I didn't use those words, but she got the gist."

"So what is the problem? She can bugger off back to France with her pathetic excuse for a husband and leave you and Emmaline alone. You have already inherited the Rosier fortune. She has no power."

"I asked for her engagement ring."

Accolade sat up straighter in her chair, this was interesting news. _Did Tobias want to marry Emmaline?_ Accolade was not sure how she felt about this information but now was not the time to analyse it.

"The bitch told me she sold it."

_WHAT? How dare she sell a Rosier family piece of jewellery! Eunice De Loren was going to pay for that, the ring Evan had given her was their grandmother's!_

"Bloody Salazar's balls! Serious? She can't do that! Mother is going to bloody freak when she finds out!"

Accolade was so shocked and angry she couldn't even internally scold her son for his terrible language.

"I know, I said aunt Accolade would hex her to oblivion when she found out. She just replied that a Blood Traitor's opinion meant nothing and she was ashamed of ever having married into the Rosier family."

If Accolade had not been so angry she would have smiled; well, she supposed that was the truth. Only a few years ago if anyone had behaved as she had these past four years, accepting Half-bloods and hiding Muggleborns during the war she would have called them Blood Traitors as well. Shaking away that thought Accolade quickly refocused on the conversation being held in the next room.

"Well, tell Mother and let her deal with it, if you want a Rosier family ring you should go check out the vault, I could come with you if you want?"

"Thanks, I don't really need a family ring- but I think it would be fitting if I gave one to Emmaline as a sign that the great and powerful Rosier family is soon to be Half-blood."

She could hear the smirk and slightly vindictive tone Tobias used as he spoke. Truthfully, Accolade was not sure what to make of his statement. On the one hand she understood his anger against the family. On the other a small, secret part of her couldn't help but feel sad that her family would no longer be Pure.

"So you are really going to do it? Make an honest woman of our Emmaline? About time! But, damn, I am starting to feel old with everyone getting married!" Accolade smiled at her son, as he continued by saying, "what is with everyone settling down? Soon it will just be Blake and I left to party. You and Adrian will be tied down with wives!"

"Get yourself a girlfriend then. Merlin, when was the last time you even got laid? The Greengrass chit, Malfoy's wife's sister, Daphne? That was only a couple of month's worth of mindless shags. Bloody hell, Marcus, the last serous girlfriend you had was Vivienne! There's more to life then Quidditch and easy bints." Accolade made a sour face at the mention of Viviane Yaxley, Marcus long-time girlfriend during Hogwarts and sighed. She reached into her pocket to get out her wand to lower the spy spell. She did not need to know more detail about Marcus conquests. Society gossip ensured she already knew far more then she wanted to.

"How about Hermione Granger last night then, she is not an easy bint!" _What?_ This perked Accolades interest, retrieval of her wand momentarily forgotten. There was a long silence from the other room until Tobias spoke.

"I don't understand? What about Hermione Granger?"

"I shagged Hermione Granger last night."

Accolade seemed to be having trouble thinking coherent thoughts, at this surprising revelation.

"Bullshit! You're telling me you shagged THE Hermione Granger? Gryffindor bloody golden girl, brains of the freaking golden trio? Marcus, she has a boyfriend... remember, the youngest Weasley boy."

That was true, Accolade thought, Hermione Granger didn't seem the type of girl to cheat on a boyfriend.

"Do you really want a description? As for the Weasel haven't you seen the _Prophet _today? Got caught having an affair."_A Weasley was caught cheating? How did she not know about this?_

"Sweet bloody Merlin... you're serious? Was this before or after she found out about Weasley?" There was what could only be described as a growl from her son at the mention of Weasley.

"After… I saw her at a bar, a Muggle bar, she was drunk and we got talking. She wouldn't tell me why she was there, I only found out this morning when I saw it in the _Prophet_. We were having a great time and one thing led to another and we were kissing."

"So you took advantage of the brightest witch of her age while she was down and drunk?"

"No! Not really, it wasn't like that. I tried to tell her we shouldn't and she would regret it-I even mentioned my father."

Accolade was unsure how she was able to get more interested in this conversation but Marcus mentioning his Death Eater father to Muggleborn war hero Hermione Granger had done it.

"Why would you mention that prick?"

"To see if she really did want to shag, if she fully realised who I was through her drunken haze. It was annoying really, like my conscious was battling against me."

"You have a conscious?" Tobias joked and Accolade chucked to herself.

"You're bleeding hilarious, Tobias. She was fine with it and we ended up back to my hotel room."

"Was she any good?"

Accolade sighed again _she didn't need to know this_...

"Fucking great shag! Ever done a Gryffindor before? No of course not- you've only had the one chit and she's was a bloody Ravenclaw." There was an obvious punch and a moan of pain.

"That chit is my future wife you moron... are you going to see her again?" Marcus sighed.

"I have to see her for work. But romantically, doubt it. I would but she is probably heartbroken and not looking for anything. Bloody shame though, she was really funny and smart but not in an annoying way like I assumed she would be."

"Man, you sound like you like her. I would pursue it if I was you!"

Accolade decided she had heard enough and quickly undid the spy spell. _Oh my, Marcus was interested in the war hero Hermione Granger? _She was unsure what to think about this development, it seemed so strange and unexpected. But one thing was certain, if Marcus pursued the Gryffindor, Accolade would try very hard to welcome her. She learnt from the issues the family had encountered with Emmaline that her boys were very loyal to their girlfriends. Plus, there was no doubt that the publicity over dating a war hero would do great things for the family's tarnished reputation. But until or if such a relationship came into fruition Accolade would not dwell on possibilities. For now she had to figure out how best she should deal with her ex sister-in-law.

* * *

**I cant believe it is chapter three already! I hope everyone has had a great week! I rejoined the working world again after five year's as a 'Mummy', so that has been a little bit of a shock!**

**Once again _blue artemis_ is an amazing beta. She sees the issues I cant, until they are pointed out. Then I get light bulb moments of clarity about what I need to amend. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The usual. Although if I was a genius author I would seriously write fanfiction about my own work. But I am not JK Rowling, just borrowing her characters and 'world'.**

**Chapter 4**

_Friday 2nd Nov 2001, Emmaline & Tobias Apartment, London, Emmaline Winters POV_

As Emmaline lay curled up on top of her bed, absently twisting a wavy blond stand of hair,her mind wandered to the upcoming evening. Marcus was home from Canada so the whole group would converge at Flint Tower for a few drinks before going out to dinner. Emmaline was always apprehensive about going to the Tower although she tried to keep her worry secret. No matter what Tobias said, she could not believe that Accolade really approved of their relationship; remembering the horrific verbal onslaught Emmaline received the first time she met the women.

Despite these reservations, the lady herself was now very cordial to Emmaline. She also had to admit Accolade had willingly helped to hide Emmaline's Muggleborn father and herself during the war. For that, Emmaline knew she probably owed Accolade and also Mr and Mrs Pucey a life debt. However she was not deluded by the reason for the offer of sanctuary. Tobias was a target during the war for his relationship with her, leaving Accolade no choice but to ask the Winter family to join them.

Emmaline and Tobias met officially during their fifth year. They had both been made prefects and not long after school started the female fifth year Slytherin prefect Felicity Mairns became seriously ill. For three months the Ravenclaw prefects were asked to replace her during patrols since Ravenclaw's were more civil with Slytherin students then both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. During patrols she and Tobias quickly become somewhat friends even if the unspoken rule was that their tentative friendship remain secret. She had been impressed with his quick wit, sense of humour and attractive physique. She kept her attraction secret, in the early days she tried to be pleasant to Tobias, but no more. Later Emmaline learned that this was _very_ frustrating for him. Once Mairns returned they ceased contact other then occasional catches of the eye in the halls.

Emmaline and Tobias didn't speak again until two months into sixth year when they were made partners for a project in Herbology. She developed a crush on him and he kissed her close to the end of the project. They began a secret relationship, sneaking out at night using their knowledge of prefect duties to remain undiscovered. This was the year the Chamber of Secrets was reopened at Hogwarts and as time went on it became harder to organise meetings due to the panic hanging over the school. She had not told any of her friends as she knew they would try and dissuade her from what they would see as the inevitable heartbreak. It had certainly crossed her mind often enough that he was just playing her and she would be left with a broken heart. However, it was Tobias who got sick of the secrecy first, claiming he didn't care what anyone said. She was reluctant, but told him if they were still together at the start of seventh year they would go public.

They became an official couple in the new school year, shocking most of Hogwarts' student and teacher populations. She lost friends but gained Tobias and the boys so she wouldn't allow herself to regret it. A year after they graduated, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned, the boys realising it quickly due to their Death Eater contacts.

Emmaline broke out of her memories when she glanced over at the clock to see she it was time to Floo to Flint Tower. Rising unenthusiastically from the bed she slowly made her way to the living room, feeling herself hesitate only slightly as she tossed Floo powder into the fireplace. Upon reaching the grandiose main parlour which was her destination, she found herself engulfed by the familiar and comforting arms of her boyfriend. Raising her face, he smiled down at her, devotion in his beautiful blue eyes. Her lips were briefly captured by his and he whispered how much he had missed her into her ear, even though he had seen her that morning. They were interrupted by a loud cough and she turned to see a smirking Marcus.

"Even if watching you all sickly sweet was one of my favourite past times, how about a hug for the man you really came to see?" He held his arms open to her.

Tobias growled at his cousin but Emmaline laughed as she untangled herself.

"Well done on your win, Marcus." She gave him a hug and he squeezed tight lifting her up and spinning her around. She could just imagine the cheeky eye he was sending Tobias and swatted him.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Her question was answered not by either boy but Accolade Flint who Emmaline had not noticed standing beside a round table in the centre of the room displaying a large extravagant flower arrangement.

"Not yet, you are the first beside these boys, who have been pestering me all day. Emmaline, darling, how are you? You look wonderful as always." Accolade walked up and daintily placed her pale thin hands on Emmaline's shoulders before kissing both her cheeks.

Emmaline didn't believe her plain v-neck, pale pink dress robes could really be considered lovely against Accolade's exquisite robes. Still it was respectful to reply.

"Thank you, Mrs Flint. You look beautiful, your dress is amazing."

Thankfully Emmaline was saved further awkward discussion as the Floo once again activated and Blake Carrow entered followed soon after by Clarabelle Flint and Adrian Pucey. Clarabelle noticing Emmaline squealed and ran to her, obviously very excited. The girls had become friends while hiding, since they were the only young females in the Manor.

"I have found your bridesmaid robes! Oh wait till you see them, they will look divine with your beautiful blond hair."

_Wedding talk is good, keeps focus away from me. _"Ohhhh, what colour?"

"Peach!"

They were interrupted by a haughty Marcus who had finished greeting the other boys.

"No, no, no! If you want to talk about that crap, go to lunch. I'm not talking flowers and shit all night."

"Language, Marcus!" Emmaline stifled a laugh as the massive boy looked suitably chastised by his mother.

Clarabelle was pouting at her brother but didn't say anymore, realising there was no use arguing. She moved on to hug her mother and Tobias, while Emmaline greeted both Blake and Adrian before having her boyfriend's arms possessively attached themselves around her waist pulling her close. Marcus got both girls a glass of wonderful elf made red wine and they proceeded to talk about Quidditch and England's chances until it was time to leave so as to make their dinner reservations.

The evening had been very pleasant. Nimue's was the newest and trendiest Wizarding Restaurant in England. Unlike other more traditional Wizarding restaurants, Nimue's was a brilliant mix of modern Muggle and Magic and the result was groundbreaking and stunning. Marcus had got reservations by giving the owner specialised tickets to the next Falcons game, much to Emmaline's delight. although having photos taken by press as they were walking in was awkward and embarrassing.

Having had a couple glasses of wine, Emmaline was not sure she heard correctly when out of nowhere Tobias brought up the gossip about Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's breakup. At the time she had been talking to Marcus and couldn't fail to notice the cautious look of suspicion he sent Tobias way. She was a little confused herself, since Tobias was not one to take interest in idle gossip having been on the receiving end of unwanted attention himself.

"I feel sorry for Granger, imagine being made to look foolish by a Weasley," was Clarabelle's reply.

"Why? Now she knows he's a lying piece of shit. She will get over the bad publicity. Probably as even more of a golden girl then she already is." This was Blake's view.

"Marcus, remember when Malfoy first got on the team? And Granger stormed onto the ground telling him he bought his way on-"

"Which I bet he did," Emmaline interrupted Adrian who gave her a big smile.

"Now, Miss Winters, none of that Ravenclaw wit from you, even if it's is true."

Emmaline giggled into her hand.

"Anyway, she barges out onto the Quidditch ground, when she wasn't even on the Gryffindor team and Malfoy called her a-you-know-what." Marcus, Emmaline noticed was looking very uncomfortable with the conversation. She assumed that you-know-what referred to Mudblood, which made all her friends edgy to say nowadays. She glanced at Tobias and noticed he was watching Marcus intently.

"Surely you remember that, Marcus?" Adrian tried again.

"Yes, I remember," was the snapped reply, "I don't understand why it is important to the conversation?"

"Just that Weasley was the first to jump to her defence, remember. You jumped in front of Malfoy and Weasley ended up hexing himself! Bloody funniest thing I ever saw! Weasley coughing up slugs!" Instead of the humour Adrian was obviously expecting to see, he furrowed his brows at Marcus pronounced scowl.

Blake, who had probably drunk the most that night, was completely oblivious to Marcus' strange behaviour.

"They always were an odd couple. She is supposed to be really smart. They say she got nine O's when she took her NEWTS. Weasley always seemed a bit dense- what would they have talked about? She's pretty hot too."

Marcus was looking thunderous, Tobias amused and Emmaline was confused. She would be questioning her boyfriend about this strange turn of events latter.

"She doesn't seem your type, Blake," piped Clarabelle.

"I wouldn't chuck her out of my bed, Clarabelle."

Marcus who had been taking a drink choked, sending Blake yet another dirty look and Tobias burst out laughing.

"And we all know how picky Blake is."

Emmaline couldn't help the giggle that left her lips before she even spoke her joke, "picky in looks perhaps, brains not so much..."

There was general laughter and agreement at her words while Blake sent a look of mock hurt. Blake loved good looking women- but most of his girls were utterly stupid. They unfortunately were also only after his money or intrigued by his bad boy persona and family reputation. Every single one Emmaline had met was a complete loon, thank goodness they never lasted more than a week.

Clarabelle, who like Blake had not yet noticed Marcus' anger, continued the conversation.

"Like she would go for you, Blake, she always seemed like a mega prude. Probably why Weasley got bored."

Marcus by now looked like he wanted to commit murder, slammed his fist down on the table causing Clarabelle to yelp while the rest of the table jumped,

"Shut the fuck up." The table was very still for a few moments,

"What is your problem man?" Blake was looking at Marcus like he had grown another head.

Marcus seemingly struggled to put back on his trademark brooding facial expression replied, "Nothing, I just have to work with her, and you are being disrespectful."

"Umm, sorry? Shit, no need to go mental."

Tobias seemed to take pity on his best friend and finally told everyone to pick a different subject. Clarabelle however refused to listen as she looked over Emmaline's shoulder toward the front doors.

"Will you look at that! Granger, Weasley, Potter and his wife just walked in together like a big happy family."

Emmaline resisted the urge to turn and look opting to observe Marcus reaction instead. _He really was acting very odd._ She wasn't disappointed as his head whipped up from the tablecloth he had been examining so fast he must have cracked it. She made eye connect with Tobias and raised an eyebrow in question. He winked at her and she knew he was aware of whatever was happening with Marcus and he would tell her later.

"What the fuck is she doing here with him?" Marcus was watching the group be seated with a look of disbelief and now Emmaline choose to turn and observe the restaurants newest cliental. As if hearing his exclamation, Hermione Granger looked up, her eyes gazed past Emmaline, toward Marcus and her whole face went instantly pink. _What was going on?_

Emmaline turned her head to again look at her boyfriend who was watching the encounter with intense interest, a small smile on his face. Marcus seemed to break away from an eye-locked stupor with the war heroine and grabbed his drink and downing it very fast.

"Where is that menu, I need another drink."

The group uneasily turned their attention back to each other while Marcus magically ordered a Firewhisky. He then turned toward Emmaline and resumed their previous conversation, however it was obvious he was using much more enthusiasm then was required and his eye often strayed behind her toward the table full of war heroes.

Close to the end of the evening Emmaline excused herself to go to the bathroom. On her way back down the thin hall leading to the dining room she heard voices from behind a door. She didn't mean to listen only she recognised Marcus deep rumble and really couldn't help herself since the other voice clearly belonged to a female.

"So, what, Granger, you are just going to take him back?"

"No. Not that it is your business."_ Marcus and Hermione Granger were talking about Weasley?_ Emmaline wasn't aware they were that friendly._  
_

"I think you made it my business last night. I don't like being played like a fool." There was an angry squeak of ignition.

"Excuse me? How have I made you look foolish?"

"You shag me," Emmaline nearly gave herself away with a sharp intake of breath, "then you leave, in the morning before I wake up. Barely talk to me at the Portkey Department and now what? Get back with your cheating boyfriend? Is that what the two of you do? Because it's sick!" There was the sound of a slap against skin that Emmaline could only assume was Hermione's hand hitting Marcus cheek.

"How dare you imply that I am some type of slut! You know nothing about me! Or Ron! Have you ever been in a position that you could count the people you would trust your life with on your fingers? You would do anything for those people, especially after they proved they would _die _for you. Ron and I will not be getting back together romantically but I will be dammed if I lose his friendship. If that means not making a big deal of his cheating then so be it. Don't you judge me! I am sorry if I have made you uncomfortable but I have NEVER done anything like last night before and I panicked!"

There was rustling from behind the door, and Emmaline realised that Granger was preparing to leave the room so she rushed away into the main dining room. She reached her seat and gulped down a glass of water her thoughts a complete jumble. Tobias was looking at her curiously and she tried to smile at him, failing dismally. There silent conversation was interrupted by Marcus slamming himself into his seat with a furious expression. This focused Tobias attentions onto his friend and she could see curiosity and confusion in his eyes.

Soon after Marcus claimed he was tired, the group split up to go their separate ways, Blake bemoaning his 'boring friends'. Tobias and Emmaline Apperated straight to their apartment, once they had their bearings she looked at him, her eyebrow raised in question. However before he could answer her unspoken question she decided to start,

"Let me guess, Marcus shagged the warrior princess last night and tonight got incredibly jealous when he saw her out with Weasley?"

Her handsome boyfriend pulled her close, their foreheads touching, his face full of suspicion, "What do you know my love?"

"Only what I heard mentioned from the outside of what appeared to be a broom closet," Tobias smirked in amusement.

"Marcus chatting up girls in broom closets, still as classy as he was back in Hogwarts," she snickered as he continued, "What did you hear?"

"What do you know?" She countered him.

"Basically what you just said, and it's obvious he is smitten."

"He has a funny way of showing it... I think she slapped him when he implied she was a slag."

Tobias raised eyebrows were raised so high multiple lines were visible on his forehead.

"Serious?"

"Yep, if he likes her he has a strange way of showing it." Tobias was shaking his head with a frown before sighing and changing the conversation.

"Well now, beautiful girlfriend of mine, no more talk about Marcus and war heroines- bed time." As he said this he through her over his shoulder causing Emmaline to shriek, as he quickened his pace down the hall. Marcus Flint and Hermione Granger were no longer in ether of their minds that night.

_Wednesday 19th December, 2001, Diagon Alley, Marcus POV_

Not for the first time Marcus was enjoying the benefits of having a job involving odd hours. Sure, most matches were played on a weekend but it was 1.30 in the afternoon six days out from Christmas and Diagon Alley wasn't very crowded. He was almost done with his Christmas list as well, only Clarabelle and Emmaline to go. Clarabelle was easy, one expensive bracelet and she would be happier than a Niffler in a Gringotts vault. Emmaline was much more difficult and Marcus had decided to try Flourish and Blotts for a book.

Unfortunately the sight of the store caused his thoughts to wander again toward the curly haired brunette witch, Marcus couldn't get out of his mind. It had been over a month since the terrible accusations he levelled at her, and he still hadn't seen her to apologise. He had tried to send her an owl but the letter came back unopened. He had suspicions she was purposely avoiding him and the whole thing was very frustrating. Even worse, it seemed he had developed a crush on her. In any other circumstance this would be annoying enough, Marcus wasn't the type of develop crushes, and he certainly wasn't the type to think for prolonged periods of time about any one girl. Perhaps he needed to go out and get laid- that could solve his problem and take his mind off Hermione. He could get Blake and Tobias together for a boy's night out on the town and take home some silly little Quidditch groupie. Hell he would even shag Daphne Greengrass again if it would fix this insanity.

"Thank sweet Salazar, Marcus! I finally found you!" Marcus stiffened. He knew that nauseatingly sweet voice, Vivienne Yaxley his ex-girlfriend.

_What was she doing here? _He thought she was in Italy, where she had run in self exile after being cleared of Death Eater charges. Although, knowing the bitch as he did, she most likely relished in her father's placement as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during the war. Hell, he was surprised she didn't bear the Dark Mark herself. It had, however, been proven that she was never an official Death Eater.

Marcus and Vivienne's relationship had never been healthy. They had really only been together from fifth year since it had been expected by their fathers. Even if during that time they had been 'together' in every sense of the word, they had argued as much as they had shagged.

Begrudgingly, he realised that since she had called out to him common decency made him acknowledge her. So he slowly and with great internal misgivings turned around to face the girl walking gracefully toward him.

She hadn't changed in the five or so years since he had last seen her. Dirty blond hair assembled high on the very top of her head, expensive robes a deep plum coloured shimmery fabric. The tight waist and even tighter full length skirt gave a modern edge that Marcus couldn't help but admire, as it highlighted her perfect figure. Vivienne had always been an incredibly attractive girl even if she was poison. When they had first got together Marcus had been bloody pleased, especially since back at school he was not very popular with the female population. But her unexpected arrival begged the question, _why was she here and what did she want?_

"Marcus! It is wonderful to see you." Finally the girl had reached him and made to kiss both his cheeks. But he resisted her advance by leaning away.

"What do you want, Vivienne?" He thought it would be best to be curt with the nauseating creature.

"To talk to you. It has been very hard to get in touch with you Marcus, Pansy wasn't even sure how to."

Pansy Parkinson was his cousin on his father side. He had very little to do with her or her family so it was no wonder they wouldn't know how to get in touch with him. "Well now you have seen me I must go..."

His attention drifted as he noticed Hermione Granger walking with Potter's wife down the cobbled street. Having not seen her for over a month, Marcus eye greedily took her in from his prime vantage point over Vivienne's shoulder.

He was wondering how he could get away and go talk to her when Vivienne suddenly clicked her long manicured fingers in his face,

"Marcus! Have you been listening to me?"

"Sorry, what?" He quickly graced Vivienne with a scowl before once again observing Hermione. He watched as she entered Weasley Wizard Wheezers and Marcus barely restrained an impatient sigh since he knew he couldn't follow her, he would not be welcome inside that shop.

"I was asking if you were going to the New Year Ball?" Losing eye sight with Hermione meant that Marcus could now at least pretend to be involved with the conversation,

"Yes, but I didn't think it was the type of event that would interest you, Vivienne."

Vivienne smirked with distaste rolling her eyes, "You are right, it sounds disgusting- not like the old New Year's balls where only the best were invited to. But apparently everyone goes to look good with this new travesty of a Ministry."

The bint exhaled a long suffering sigh of disgust. Before changing her tone and expression becoming flirtatious, "I'm sure if you are there though, it will make the night so much more entertaining."

Marcus wanted to scoff but settled on a sneer of distaste. This conversation was freaking him out and he had to get away. He didn't know what she was playing at and he really didn't want to.

"Well I may see you there, but unfortunately I really must be going. I have finished my Christmas shopping I am going around to Tobias and Emmaline's for dinner." As expected Vivienne's face distorted into fury at the mention of Tobias and Emmaline.

"Bye Vivienne, have a good Christmas", Marcus didn't wait for a reply before rudely Disappariting on the spot to his own apartment. Appearing with a crack in his lounge room, he couldn't help but think about the conversation he had just left_. It was weird and disturbing that she would suddenly wish to speak to him. What about Hermione?_ All he had wanted to do was run after her to talk, but he couldn't. This whole thing was bloody frustrating!

* * *

**A/N Hello again everyone! I am very curious for opinions of this chapter, possibly more so then the others. Even though ****I wrote it, I spent a lot of time thinking 'stupid, idiot boy!' A jealous Marcus is a silly Marcus.** So if you have a little bit of time please leave me your thoughts. Even if it's, 'how could you do that!?'  


**Much thanks blue artemis who beta'd. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so very tired tonight and having trouble thinking... so my disclaimer is... I don't own anything which involves Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5 posting take 2: I have no idea what reposing will do and I am sorry. I should have read over the chapter before posting last night- but I was just so tired. Reading today I found four places where I had 'lost' the end of sentences (I have no idea how that happened). So this is the re-edited version and hopefully I picked all the problems up. Again sorry to anyone who read the strange missing end of sentences version, I am really embarrassed about it.**

**Chapter 5**

_Friday 21st December 2001, Ministry of Magic, Department of International Magical Cooperation, England, Hermione POV_

Her simple black heels clicked against stone floor as she quickly strolled through the corridors toward her office. Despite the early hour, there were still plenty of Ministry workers already beginning work. Thankfully her daily travel through the Ministry had become less painful recently. New scandalous gossip had graced the front page of the _Prophet_ a week ago. Evangeline Zabini's tenth husband had been found dead, apparently from natural causes. Now everyone was talking about 'the widow witch' resulting in a noticeable decrease of staring and condolences her way.

With Christmas holidays so close, Hermione knew she would be swamped with work. First, she had to complete some Supreme Mugwump tasks. She had a slew of International Floo calls to make which didn't always go smoothly since the majority were wealthy Purebloods who disliked Hermione. There were only six Supreme Mugwumps who were her trusted allies and friends.

As soon as she reached the waiting room of her office Hermione noted her assistant Katlyn Dearborn had yet to arrive. But this was not unusual since Hermione tended to get into work early. Katlyn, a former Hufflepuff was a year younger than Hermione and had become a member of Dumbledore's Army the last year of the war. The girls made a good team. Hermione couldn't imagine her stressful position without Katlyn. Easing herself into the plush chair behind her antique mahogany desk, she began her day.

It wasn't until the end of a successful and pleasant lunch with Kingsley Shaklebolt that a situation arose demanding Hermione visit the Tutshill Tornados stadium to talk with the English Quiddich Team Manager. She had been trying very hard not to think about a certain Quidditch chaser, with varying results for over a month. The shock of having her virtue questioned by a one night stand, the same day she broke up with her long-time boyfriend, had disappeared. Now she felt both embarrassment and anger which depending on her mood one feeling was always stronger. He had no right to imply their night together was some kind of sick game played between her and Ron, however unfortunately she could see the rest of it from his point of view. If the roles had been reversed, and he had come to dinner with a woman who had publicly cheated on him the night after they had been intimate, she would have been pissed. Then her mind would switch again and she would once again be angry.

Overall, Hermione was mortified at the image Marcus must have of her, what type of women he would think she was. She really had a fun night with him and would have enjoyed getting to know him more. But now that would never happen which was a shame, since try as she might she couldn't regret that night, because frankly she had never had such good sex.

Now one pesky summons later she found herself walking from the Floo area of the stadium toward the Team Rooms where she was to meet Kenneth Plunkett, hoping she didn't bump in to Marcus Flint. _Oh, why couldn't she instead be heading a meeting with a bunch of middle aged Wizards from her Department_? She would take that over this annoying increased heart rate at the mere possibility of seeing Flint again any day. _What was wrong with her?_

Finally, after walking through corridors in the bowels of the stadium for what felt like forever, she found the correct dark blue door. Once opened, it revealed a well lit, narrow staircase leading down to a large light blue circular main common area with five separate dark blue doors off it. Since there was no Kenneth in sight, and Hermione had only been told to enter the door to the Team Rooms, she decided to sit in a faded black chair and wait for his arrival. Less than five minutes later the door furthest to the left opened causing Hermione to spin around the arm rest to view the room's new occupant. She felt her eyes widen when instead of the expected Team Manager, standing with his hand stilled upon the door knob was Marcus Flint. Marcus it seemed had also frozen in shock upon noticing her. His face quickly morphed into a blank look which made Hermione's stomach clench with indignation. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, determined to not let anyone make her feel uneasy, Hermione decided to talk first. They had to work together occasionally until August, so it would be best they both behave with geniality.

"Flint, it seems late for practice, I expected the team would be finished by now."

Marcus blinked a few times before finally closing the door and stepping closer to her chair.

"They did, I stayed back longer to do some training on my own. Why are you here?"

The words seemed harsh but the tone was more curious and Hermione rose to stand facing Flint, hoping her facial expression was neutral and guarded like his.

"I need to speak to Kenneth, do you know where he is?"

"No, sorry."

They stood in awkward silence; Hermione briefly wondered why he didn't just leave. _Was he planning to say more insulting things to her? _Hermione wanted to know what he was thinking that created the slight crinkles between his eyes. Hermione truly had no idea what else to say, fearing anything she did would start an argument and wanting to avoid that.

Marcus sighed, running a hand through his short hair, "Look, Granger, I want to apologise for what I said at Nimue's. I really didn't mean it-"

_Oh he didn't mean to call her a whore?_

"Then why say it?" She was genuinely curious of the answer. She was also completely shocked that he was apologising.

"I don't really know why I was so angry...I didn't like the idea of you forgiving him. But you're right, it's none of my business."

There was no mistaking the sincerity in both his expression and his tone. It reminded her of the guy she drank with in Canada. All she wanted to do was explain everything. To make him like her and she was rather disappointed in herself for being so needy. Instead a jumbled mess of an apology slipped from her mouth.

"I am also sorry... for slapping you. This whole situation has been so embarrassing! Could we just forget it?"

He seemed almost disappointed as he slowly nodded his head, before a sly smile appeared on his lips. "Sure we can do that. I will see you when we go to Denmark- if not sooner... are you going to the New Year ball?"

"Oh yes, I have to."

Every year since the end of the war the Ministry hosted a large ball on New Year's Eve that all members of England's Wizarding society were encouraged to attend. It was a Ministry sanctioned attempt to generate interrelations and foster harmony within the magical community. The result being almost everyone just got ridiculously drunk and stuck within their social groups.

She watched as he moved from his position, taking a few steps toward her. Hermione's heart rate accelerated and she physically stopped herself from taking a step backward. Her eyes refused to break free from his, confused and curious as to the motive behind the heated gaze being sent her way. _Weren't they were meant to be arguing?Why did she have to be so clueless when it came to men?_

"Well then _Hermione_- I might just ask you for a dance." He threw her a wink causing her heart to leap once again before turning and walking toward the stairs.

Hermione stood there stunned. _What just happened?_

_Saturday 22th December 2001, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Vivienne POV_

Vivienne sat with well practiced elegance amongst the luxurious setting of Malfoy Manor, surrounded by the most pure, noble witches of English Wizarding society. This was where she belonged, at the top. Soon she would be Marcus Flint's wife, able to host high teas in her own Manor home. These ladies would complement her immaculate design and taste.

Vivienne smiled sweetly as Prudence Bagnold began conversing about some flower arrangement she had seen at a dinner party the week before. Although Vivienne didn't care two figs about the stupid flowers she couldn't help but feel glad to be home in England. Italy had been fine, but there she was a foreigner, a refugee from the lost civil war of England. Unfortunately, Vivienne had come to realise she was never going to reach the respectability and position she deserved overseas- no matter who she seduced. This fact was realised when her lover, Ascanius D'Arco broke ties, marrying a perfect virginal bride, effectively cutting off her steady income and leaving Vivienne in a precarious position. None of the oldest Italian families wanted their sons to marry the daughter of an English Death Eater in the present political climate. She had heard that this was a recurring theme amongst other single English witches of her situation all over Europe and it was for this reason she decided to return home.

Unfortunately, English society was not how she left it. So many good Pureblood boys had died, been sent to Azkaban or were already married, that achieving the correct social standing was difficult. Many unmarried girls had realised that allowances would have to be made. Such as Trudy Montague who had recently become engaged to Marty McMillan, a _Hufflepuff_ of all things. Still, Marty was a Pureblood.

This type of sacrifice might work well for Trudy, but for Vivienne marring outside of Slytherin was _not_ an option. Vivienne was going to get Marcus Flint, and with his recent behaviour and refusal to cut ties with Tobias Rosier, this was a sacrifice in itself.

Looking around, she was aware the one lady she needed to see was not yet arrived. It had been a few days since she had seen Marcus in Diagon Alley, effectively letting him know she was back in the country. She had hoped he would come to his senses by now and owl her. Really Vivienne didn't think it was too much to ask that he quickly get over any lingering bitterness about their breakup. _Seriously, the past was over and he would just have to learn from his mistakes_. Soon Marcus would realise how lucky he was she was even willing to take him back. However she was getting impatient with this horrible, uncertain life. So today she was going to implement the next stage of her plan; becoming reacquainted with his mother.

Back in seventh year her father had at first been furious at her for breaking off the relationship since he needed an allegiance with Henrix Flint. Three generations of terrible business decisions had drastically depleted the family's Gringotts vault leaving it near empty. It took a mountain of well-placed tears before father was backpedaling and decided they could find another suitable marriage partner for her. Then the Dark Lord had returned and life had been almost perfect. Her father was made a very important Death Eater, and promoted to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement tasked with ensuring Mudbloods and Blood Traitors were persecuted. After his promotion they no longer had to struggle and borrow gallons to maintain their image in society and she quickly became engaged to the Death Eater Nicolas Selwyn. She had not liked Selwyn, but for the most part he had known better then to hurt her too badly least he anger her father or the Dark that golden period was over, both her father and Selwyn were in Azkaban for life. Now, once again with very few Gallons to her name and her Manor, countless generations in the making, had been forfeited to the Ministry as war time 'reparations'.

Marcus Flint was once again going to be her future. The more she analysed, the more sense her plan made. He had fortune, a manor, and was headed toward fixing his tarnished family name. Also with Marcus she could always be herself. Selwyn had been cruel, it was unwise to anger or disagree with him. During her time with D'Arco she had been desperate to make him happy, to keep him interested and keep his presents coming. Always hoping he would fall in love and marry her. It had never been like that with Marcus, he had been ecstatic when she expressed interest back in there fifth year. Of course they had fought a lot, but that had been the fun of there relationship. There was no denying Marcus had treated her the best of any Merlin's honour she would get that back, because she refused to ever be stifled and degraded by any man again.

There was the rustle of robes at the entrance way and Vivienne looked up hoping to spy Accolade. She was disappointed to see Sinistra Lowe walk through the door, her thin sickly body encased in ugly robes of the most vivid orange.

"She's never had much sense of fashion," Vivienne turned to look at her best friend Artemisia Rowle.

"She's never had much sense at all."They snicked quietly to one another.

"Are you waiting for Accolade?" The chestnut brown asked the dirty blond who nodded in affirmative.

"Best get my future mother in law on side as soon as possible."

"Well here's your chance." Once again Vivienne turned to the entrance where three elegant middle aged women stood; Accolade Flint, Darla Pucey and Isis Carrow.

"Accolade, Darla, Isis. How lovely of you to come." The lady of the house Narcissa Malfoy clad in stunning robes of aubergine silk glided with effortless grace and elegance to greet her most recent guests.

Behind her trailed the newest Malfoy bride: Astoria, a pale, petite blond of nineteen whom everyone knew was more looks then brains. At nearly twenty-six Vivienne felt a severe stab of both jealously and anger at the young bride. Astoria and Daphne Greengrass had always been annoying little shits. Plus if the gossips were right Daphne actually thought she could make as impressive a match as Astoria, stupid girl.

"Thank you for inviting us cousin, it has been too long." As Accolade spoke she kissed each of Narcissa's cheeks.

"We must organise a family dinner, with Marcus, Clarabelle and Adrian as well as Draco and Astoria." The fair haired lady slightly turned her head and silently summoned the blond standing dutifully behind her, "You remember my daughter-in-law Astoria?"

"Of course I do, Astoria dear how lovely to see you again, married life certainly seems to agree with you."

"You are too kind Mrs Flint, it will be Clarabelle's turn soon. I hope her planning is going well?" simpered Astoria, as Accolade and Darla Pucey exchanged pleased smiles.

"Yes, thank you, the wedding plans are coming together wonderfully."

Astoria in all her sniveling glory was still claiming Accolade's attention, "Please allow me to show you to some chairs."

Astoria, Vivienne grudgingly allowed, did have the correct manners like a good matriarch in training- although she was probably trying to promote the Greengrass family to Accolade. Sure enough she sat Accolade down next to Daphne of all people. The cheek!

Artemisia whispered in her ear, "What do you plan to do about this?"

"I'm going over there. As Marcus ex-girlfriend, who has been out of the country, it is not unreasonable that I should say hello."Vivienne rose from her chair and made her way to the conversing group. She observed in her peripheral vision Pansy and her mother Marquette Parkinson sitting to the side and sent them a respectful smile, Pansy's answering smirk highlighted her encouragement in Accolade's task. After being thrown over by Draco Malfoy for Astoria she was enjoying her ex-school friend Daphne's diminished reputation.

"Mrs Flint, how nice to see you, it has been a long time," Vivienne began watching with sharp attention as Accolade Flint looked up to study her a moment as though trying to recognise her, although Vivienne knew she was well aware of her identity!

"Miss Yaxley? I believed you were in exile, are you home from... Germany?" Vivienne began to fume, so that was how this was going to she must stay strong and in control of the situation to get what she wanted.

"I was in Italy," Vivienne tried hard to keep her voice pleasant and was rather impressed with her ability to do so. It would all be worth it to be mistress of Flint Tower."I saw Marcus out shopping for Christmas a few days ago. He is looking good, you must be proud. Being on the World Cup team is so exciting!"

"He never said anything about you being back, and I had tea with him and Tobias just yesterday."

Vivienne was becoming angry, the bitch must be lying! Of course, the fact Vivienne was home in England would be news for Marcus to inform his mother. Before Vivienne could attempt a civil reply another unwelcome voice joined the conversation from behind Vivienne.

"What did my sorry excuse for a son have to say to you Accolade?" Vivienne's head whipped around to observe the intruder, Eunice De Loren, Tobias mother.

"Eunice, how wonderful to see you, I was so hoping you would be here." The harsh tone of Accolade Flint's voice was in direct contrast to her words. By her disgusted facial expression it was obvious Accolade felt only distain for her ex sister-in-law."You have something that belongs to my family and I want it back, I hope you were not dim-witted enough to sell it."

Vivienne had no idea what they were talking about, and from the curious looks around the room no one else did ether. Still, however interesting this gossip could potentially be, Vivienne did not like the turn this conversation had taken. Unfortunately she had no idea how to bring the subject back to herself and was forced to watch as Accolade stood from her chair all the while eyeing De Loren like a predator about to go in for the kill.

"I will not give that boy my ring to give to _her."_ The venom De Loren used to pronounce 'her' made even the hairs of Vivienne's arms stand on end. _So this had something to do with Tobias' bitch_. The only outward sign Accolade gave was a slight hardening of her eyes.

"You have no choice. It's no longer your should have forfeited it when you remarried. I chose to give you the benefit of the doubt and keep something of Evans, but now I demand it back."

"No!The filth will not have it," De Loren's voice was becoming hysterical, rising to a near screech.

Vivienne noticed Narcissa was standing to the left looking haughty and unimpressed with the whole proceedings. Surprisingly it was De Loren who was gaining her glare when one would assume that it should have been Accolade.

"It is not your choice, if Tobias wants that ring, he will have it."

"You are a disgrace! Allowing him to partake in this insanity! This abomination! Befouling the ancient house of Rosier, have you no shame?" De Loren was still that nasty shade of red as she screamed at Accolade who stood calm.

"It is you, Eunice, who is wrong and you will end up an unhappy, lonely woman because of it.I have come to realise Emmaline is a lovely girl-" The occupants of the room started to mutter softly amongst themselves; Gretel Avery was using her pudgy fingers to fan herself from shock as Accolade continued, "I happily welcome her into my family."

_Oh Salazar, was being mistresses of Flint Tower worth this madness?_

"You would not be saying that if Marcus wanted to marry filth!" De Loren's biting rebuke no doubt had every single guest on the edge of their seat in anticipation of Accolades response. This argument would be the talk of society for months. It would be unlikely anyone would decline the invitation to Clarabelle's wedding now- if only to observe that Accolade really meant what she said.

"You do not know what I would do if Marcus chose a women not of Pureblood. I would want him to be happy. I would offer him the same courtesy I have Tobias. Now I demand that ring or correct compensation by next week." Accolade continued to maintain a calm persona as she addressed her ex-sister-in-law, but there was a strange unreadable glint in her eye which unsettled Vivienne.

Clearly deciding that the stunned, gaping women was no longer worthy of her time Accolade turned to Narcissa.

"I am sorry Narcissa. I will go, and leave your gathering drama free." With a polite nod of respect to her hostess Accolade began to walk toward the door, Darla Pucey and Isis Carrow prepared to follow in solidarity.

"Accolade, it is not you who should go, but Mrs De Loren. You are my family, I accept your decisions."

The mutterings around the room became louder in shock at Narcissa's public declaration of support toward Accolade. "It was Eunice who started the argument and it is she that will leave."

_What the fuck was going on, Narcissa Malfoy as well? _Although Vivienne mused to herself,_ she was still determined to marry Marcus, because what other choice was there?_

"Tinkle!" With a crack a house elf appeared, Vivienne did not even glance at the thing preferring to keep her gaze moving between the three women. As Narcissa spoke to the elf her eyes never left the matching blue orbs of Accolade, "escort Mrs De Loren off the premises."

The lady in question looked horrified at being asked to leave via elf escort. Vivienne tried to figure out what to do. There was no point trying to converse with Accolade anymore. She and Narcissa seemed to have come to a silent agreement and with barely noticeable nods of the head separated there gazes. Accolade lowered herself into a seat before taking up a conversation with her two friends about some completely unrelated topic as though the argument never occurred. Not quite sure what to do but realising being anywhere near Accolade Flint was detrimental right now, Vivienne walked back to Artemisia to try and understand what just happened and its possible future consequences.

* * *

**Hello again everyone, I am very sorry this chapter is a couple of days later then I normally post. It has been one of those weeks!**

**The wonderful blue artemis beta'ed for me and I cant thank her enough!**

**I also apoligise for any spelling/grammar issues that resulted from my 'fiddling' with the first section again before posting. I had a lot of trouble reconciling Hermione's anger and embarrassment to a point I felt happy with posting. **

**lady innogen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone,**

**I am posing this chapter early as an apology to the 97 viewers who read Chapter 5 in the first 12 hours after posting while I was blissfully slumbering. I am so embarrassed! As you probably noticed if you read the chapter, there were some confusing bits with sentences missing endings, (still not sure how that happened). Lesson learnt- even if you are tired never post without a final proof read! Also please, if something is not making sense tell me. I need to know so I can fix it!**

**Disclaimer:**** Is much the same as usual, I don't own anything and am just playing with JK Rowling's characters for my own amusement. **

**Chapter 6**

_Tuesday 31st December 2001, the Amelia Bones Memorial Ballroom, Ministry of Magic, London, Emmaline Winters' POV)_

The small group walked into the luxuriously appointed ballroom, Emmaline trying to ignore curious glances from the few assembled guests, as their names were read out by a presenter. After a very uncomfortable entrance the year the war ended, the whole group realised it would be best to arrive at the New Year Ball very early. First Emmaline and Tobias were presented. Even though there were not a large amount of people in the ballroom they still generated quite a few looks, especially from the Pureblood group located in a back corner. Marcus was presented next, solo, and due to his position on the Quidditch team, also received interested glances. Blake and his ditzy date Gwendolyn Archambault were last. Gwendolyn was an attractive Beauxbaton's graduate with long chestnut hair. Blake had brought her along this evening after meeting her the night before and she refused to talk to Emmaline. Blake had already sniped at her multiple times for rudeness. Emmaline really did not know where Blake found these girls. Unsurprisingly, Blake received the most negative reaction as he was presented. Blake's father was Amycus Carrow, who had tortured children during his year as a Hogwarts professor. Although Blake was used to scowls directed at him, he stood straighter and his jaw twitched in frustration. Gwendolyn ether didn't notice or decided Blake's healthy Gringotts account was more important than popularity. The bint beamed on his arm.

Once 'presented', they quickly found themselves a more secluded area at the side of the ballroom, taking flutes of champagne from floating trays. Tobias' hand automatically moved protectively onto her hip as they noticed a group of familiar faces headed their way. Theo Nott, who had also come solo, was leading Draco and Astoria Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Flora Carrow, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Vivienne Yaxley. Emmaline had no desire to talk with any of these people bar Theo, especially Yaxley. She quickly took a large swallow of champagne as Tobias mumbled into her ear that it would be all right. Marcus and Blake also stepped closer to her in a show of solidarity against the converging congregation.

Emmaline couldn't help feeling under dressed observing the other ladies, despite all the boys assuring her she looked great. Her formal dress robes were lilac and simple compared to the ostentatious diamond encrusted, silver ensemble worn by Yaxley, or the emerald green satin gracing the slim body of Astoria Malfoy. The latter was matching her robes with a large, emerald tiara. She knew that Tobias had access to jewellery like that in his family vault and she was sure he would let her wear it if she wanted. Emmaline, however, had no interest in such items, wearing them would make her feel uncomfortable and on display. Although that didn't stop her from wishing at present that she had of opted to wear a necklace other then the small silver locket Tobias had given her for their first anniversary.

Surprising everyone, Astoria Malfoy greeted Emmaline first, "Winters, I hear congratulations are in order, what a lovely Christmas present! Getting engaged with such a stunning ring."

Emmaline felt all eyes swing down to the large diamond gracing her left hand and couldn't help but blink at the girl stupidly, unsure of what exactly to say. Tobias drew her a little tighter toward him and she knew they were both wondering where this line of questioning was going.

Drawing from the support offered by Tobias presence at her side Emmaline felt able to reply to Astoria."Thank you, Mrs Malfoy, it was a surprise."

Astoria permitted a small smile before continuing. "Good luck with the wedding planning. It's such a big job! I'm so glad Narcissa helped since Draco was useless." She let out a soft giggle gazing at her husband in obvious adoration.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes at his young wife, "That's not true Astoria- or maybe it is..." He smirked. "Men don't plan weddings."

Astoria giggled again tightening her hold on his arm. Parkinson looked like she was going to be sick while Daphne Greengrass seemed desperate to gain Marcus' attention, to the obvious distaste of Blaise Zabini, whose arm Flora Carrow was practically ripping off. Emmaline had no idea what to say to these people. If they weren't so intimidating she would have thought they were barmy.

Thankfully, Tobias spoke for her, "We have decided on a small ceremony. Only close friends and family, the planning should be relatively simple."

Yaxley nodded her head at this before adding with a smug air, "That is probably for the best considering the marriage."

Emmaline felt herself stiffen and Tobias sent daggers at the nasty girl. But it was Marcus, looking distinctly like the cruel Marcus from Hogwarts, who put his ex-girlfriend in her place. "Shut up, Vivienne, no one asked your opinion." The glare he sent her was terrifying, sending chills down Emmaline spine.

Yaxley, as reply, offered him a disturbingly lustful look. "I was only saying what everyone was thinking, Marcus, no need to be so defensive." She fluttered her heavily made up eyes in his direction. "I don't want to argue with you tonight, I was hoping we could catch up."

Marcus scowled as Vivienne sent him charming smile unfazed by his attitude. Marcus opened his mouth to reply but was saved by the arrival of Clarabelle and Adrian.

Guests were still being presented into the ballroom but no one overly interesting appeared for a while. This changed as the hum of the ballroom began to whisper about the imminent arrival of 'The Golden Trio'. Emmaline watched with amusement as Marcus stood straighter, his head quickly turning toward the marble pillar decorated entrance way. The first to enter was the boy-who-thankfully-conquered and his wife. Ginny Potter looked lovely in dark blue sparkly dress robes, her straight red hair sweeping down her back. Next came a solo Ronald Weasley, he was obviously uncomfortable being presented by himself and glanced back toward the entrance way as though seeking someone out. Marcus looked decidedly smug as she snuck a sideways glance at him, noticing both Tobias and Blake also observing their friends reaction with amused smiles. Emmaline had been present when Tobias told Blake about the 'Granger issue', his shocked reaction was priceless. Lastly, a breathtaking Hermione Granger stepped up to be presented. She was wearing a pure white Muggle evening gown, strapless and tight until her waist, where it fell as a full skirt. The bodice was decorated in red gems which thinned out further down the dress, and her chocolate hair was tamed into soft curls. Hermione Granger had also come solo. Once the presentation of the war heroes was over Emmaline turned around only to find Marcus was still devouring Hermione with his gaze. This caused both her and Tobias to glance at each other, stifling giggles.

The former Slytherins didn't stay much longer with Emmaline's group and conversation whilst they were there was strained and embarrassing. Parkinson was making no secret of her jealously of the Malfoy bride; counteracting everything she said while flirting with 'Drakie'. Greengrass was blatantly obvious in her attempts to flirt with Marcus, much to his horror and Yaxley's vocal disgust. Flora Carrow simpered over Zabini who seemed to be angry at Greengrass' attentions toward Marcus. However most disturbing of all was Yaxley's apparent desire for Marcus, _what was going on there?_ After trying multiple times to get Marcus to dance, and bring harshly rejected each time, Yaxley finally stalked off in an angry huff. Emmaline was thankful to see the rest leave as well jokingly scolding Theo for bringing them with him.

_Tuesday 31st December 2001, The Amelia Bones Memorial Ballroom, Ministry of Magic, London, Marcus Flint's POV_

He couldn't help but watch Hermione as she flitted about the ballroom, talking and dancing with _everyone_. Merlin, she looked stunning in that Muggle dress, which was sure to be the talk of the _Prophet_ tomorrow. The whole ordeal was getting frustrating and playing on his temper. Vivienne Yaxley was another issue entirely. He was still confused at her motives, concluding it would be best to stay well clear of her for the entire evening. It would seem she wanted to become 'reacquainted' with him. But that just didn't make sense considering their history. She must have another reason for seeking him out, but damned if he could think what it was. The whole situation made him uncomfortable.

Marcus, realising his champagne glass was empty, quickly sought another from the nearest floating tray. Thinking of his mother, he decided he should find her and see how she was fairing. Marcus opted to leave the relative security of his small group, who assured him they would follow once Emmaline and Tobias were back from dancing. _Please Merlin, don't let me run into Vivienne. _Although the fact he hadn't seen her in the past hour made the chances she had gone home look good. Walking around the edge of the dance floor trying to be as inconspicuous as his large frame would allow, he nearly dropped his drink when a now familiar voice spoke to him from a chair by the wall.

"How are you Flint? Having a good night?"

Turning his head he saw Hermione sitting on a gold-edged chair between Potter's wife and a heavily pregnant blond girl he didn't recognise. Another quick glance showed they were alone, no Potter or Weasley in sight.

"Granger... you look stunning."

He hadn't meant to say it like that, and Potter's wife giggled at his words, obviously quite drunk. But Hermione awarded his complement with a breathtaking smile, making his embarrassment worthwhile.

"Marcus, have you met my best female friends? Ginny Potter," she motioned with her hand to her right, "and Luna Scamander," she motioned to blond on the left. "Girls, this is Marcus Flint."

The blond girl Luna sent him a dreamy smile, "You seem a little embarrassed...perhaps you have wrackspurts in your ears. I hope the fuzzy feeling doesn't affect your judgment."

Ginny Potter broke into another a fit of giggles, "Luna! I am pretty sure it is the champagne and not wrackspurts that will affect Flint's judgement... or it could be Hermione's dress."

Hermione hissed, "Ginny!" while Luna's eyed the dress appraisingly, "Yes, Hermione, your dress does make the eyes pop."

A slightly pink Hermione was looking a mixture of amused and embarrassed. She ignored a still giggling Ginny, turning to the Luna girl, "Thank you for the assessment, Luna."

The blond sent Hermione a smile before her attention was taken by something Marcus couldn't see beside her left shoulder. Marcus was a little confused. He must have been sending a strange look toward the ditzy blond, since Ginny leant forward and loudly whispered.

"Don't mind her. She grows on you. Hermione and I love her now. Even though she's even crazier since she got knocked up."

This made Hermione snort into her hand briefly before gracing Marcus with her full attention, "I do believe you owe me a dance, Mr Flint."

He felt instant relief, since he had desperately wanted to ask her but didn't want to push any boundaries, eagerly offering her a hand to lead her toward the dance floor.

Potters wife called after them,"Don't mind me, I will just sit here...looking after Luna..."

Hermione turned her head and called back to her friend, "Perhaps you should have a drink of water while you're at it."

Marcus led Hermione onto the dance floor. He was vaguely aware that their partnership was generating quite a bit of interest from other party goers, and he couldn't care less. He was ecstatic that she was willing to dance with him. He began the dance by spinning his stunning partner around, causing her full skirt to flare beautifully before placing he placed a large hand upon her tiny waist. Still not quite believing his luck, he looked down into her chocolate eyes as the music started and they began to dance.

Hermione spoke first, "Were you not going to ask me to dance?"

He sent her a smirk, "I didn't think you would want me to. I thought you might still be angry at me."

She shook her head amused as her dark curls swayed enticingly, "I'm not angry anymore, Marcus." She smiled again as he spun her away from him before bringing her back into the security of his arms. Even though he was so much larger then she was, he felt she fit perfectly.

"Good to know, how's your night?"

Scrunching up her noise she shuddered, "Between Ron's incessant badgering and a ridiculous amount of men asking me to dance I will be happy once midnight is here. I want to go home."

He felt himself unintentionally draw her even tighter, "I noticed you were very popular tonight." He hadn't meant to let slip that he had been watching her. Internally, Marcus was berating himself, _would she think he was a creepy stalker?_

Sure enough, Hermione tilted her head to the side and glazed at him eye brow raised, "Were you watching me, Marcus?"

There was no choice, he realised, but to answer truthfully and hope she didn't get mad or worse still leave him alone on the dance floor. Bracing himself for the latter he admitted, "A little."

A pink tinge graced Hermione's cheeks but she said nothing and they danced in silence for a while in silence since he had no idea what else to say.

He was unprepared for the song to end, and was aware that another dance was not possible without sending the gossips into a tailspin. As much as he wanted to pull her into his arms and not let go the entire night he did the opposite. He released the lovely women standing before him from his grasp. As she stepped away, their eyes locked together.

"Thank you for the dance, Marcus, I guess I will see you in a few days."

Marcus sent her a small smile in return. "Happy New Year, Hermione, see you in Denmark."

Watching as she walked back toward Ginny and the strange Luna girl he wished he could be following her, his hand on the small of her back as they walked together._ Bloody hell he was going soft. _Still this thought only intensified as he noticed new additions to the girls. While he had been dancing with Hermione, Potter, Weasel and another rather eccentrically dressed man he didn't know had joined the group. Weasley was throwing daggers at Marcus while Potter was looking on with a concerned frown, clearly asking Hermione if she was ok as soon as she reached them. Marcus scowled and balled his fists at Potter's cheek. How dare he think Marcus would hurt her? He inwardly smirked as Hermione quite obviously told off both Potter and Weasley in his defense before he finally dragged himself away to resume the abandoned mission of finding his mother.

Accolade Flint was standing with the Puceys, Clarabelle and Adrian. Unfortunately, also mingled with them were Narcissa, Draco and Astoria Malfoy along with Daphne Greengrass. _Great_, Marcus really didn't want to see them, especially still coming off the warm feeling of dancing with Hermione. Reaching the group he took his mother's hand, "Mother, you must dance with me."

Bloody Malfoy was the one to bring up his previous partner although he really shouldn't be surprised. It was no secret that animosity existed between Malfoy and Hermione.

"I would've thought you would want a break, after taking Granger for a rather energetic dance."

Marcus identified the clear spite in the other man's tone, but was puzzled by the hint of, something else._ It couldn't be jealously, could it?_ Looking into the cool grey eyes Marcus could have sworn there was jealously mingled in those piercing orbs... _interesting_.

"I don't think _Hermione_ and I danced energetically. I thought it was a rather slow dance." Marcus smirked as Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Why were you even dancing with Granger?"

Tilting his head slightly, he challenged the younger man. Why Marcus was dancing with Hermione was none of Malfoy's business, however it would probably be prudent to answer the question.

"We work together, she asked me how my evening was I asked her to dance. It was an acceptable interaction to have at a ball."

"Well then perhaps now you could dance with Daphne, she has been hoping all night for an invitation."

_Bloody little shit_, Marcus could punch the blighter and was quite sure his eyes were glaring daggers at the smug blond.

"No offence, Daphne, but if I dance with you I will have to dance with Yaxley- and I don't want to dance with her."

"She left ages ago. I think she was pissed off at you. Not good with the girls are you, Flint?" _Well, that explains why she hadn't come screaming abuse at him for dancing with Hermione, thank Salazar! Perhaps she would leave him alone now. _

Ignoring Malfoy's taunt but realising he had been backed into a corner, he turned toward Greengrass, hating every second of it, "Daphne, after we see in the New Year, would you like to dance?" _This was one affair he wished had never happened._

Marcus noted the amused smirks on his sister's and Adrian's faces as the Greengrass girl practically squealed her acceptance. His mother sent him a sympathetic look._ Blake and Tobias were going to give him hell for this, not to mention the Pureblood gossips were going to go crazy again._ As Marcus berated himself, Kingsley Shaklebolt had begun his annual new year's speech; it was the usual: preaching peace and prosperity as they headed toward the fourth anniversary of the end of the war. His speech was followed by the countdown to New Year before his mother was kissing his check, Clarabelle gave him a hug and Daphne launched herself at him, smacking her lips briefly on his before he could get her off of him.

_1st January 2002, The Amelia Bones Memorial Ballroom, Ministry of Magic, London, Hermione Granger POV_

Hermione was standing alongside Horace Slughorn, former potions master of Hogwarts, once again a happy retiree. Somehow she had been sought out by her enthusiastic old professor and it was clear from his excited introduction of her to his little group, that she was a particular favorite Hermione really didn't care two whits about the conversation happening around her. She was quickly deciding that 2002 had not begun very well at all. First, Ron had the audacity to try and stick his tongue into her mouth at the stroke of midnight. She had only turned to him for a friendly hug. Out of sheer shock she had very nearly allowed him entrance before gathering her senses and pushing him away, wanting to smack that sheepish smile off his face. Following that fiasco she was passed from ecstatic party reveller to party reveller for hugs and cheek kisses. Harry and Ginny Potter, Luna and Rolf Scamander, Neville and Hannah Longbottom, George and Angelina Weasley, Lee and Katie Jordan, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Dean and Parvati Thomas, Oliver and Tatyana Wood. _Was everyone she knew married? _Although in hindsight this may have been a touch dramatic, as she was sure other single friends like Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Padma Patil and Kingsley Shaklebolt were amongst those who wished her a happy New Year.

Now here she stood not ten minutes after midnight, inadvertently having a perfect view of Marcus Flint dancing with Daphne Greengrass, who Hermione remembered from her year at Hogwarts. A strange feeling Hermione was absolutely refusing to identify as jealousy had entered her stomach. She was still desperately trying to convince herself it was lingering anger at Ron's antics. Greengrass was looking adoringly at Marcus, practically salivating and fainting whenever Marcus so much as smiled at her. Having no interest in watching anymore, she politely excused herself from Slughorn, after ensuring the man that she would soon catch up for a luncheon.

Quickly finding Harry, and a by now rather red faced and apologetic Ron, there was nothing Hermione wanted more then to leave. She did this by feigning a headache,which made Harry jump at the chance of also departing. After a ridiculous amount of goodbyes, the duo led a still intoxicated and unwilling Ginny Potter to the exit before Flooing to Harry and Ginny's house where Hermione was spending the night. Once alone in the comfortable guest bed, she couldn't help but replay the evening's events. Ginny would be mortified tomorrow over her drunkenness. Ron, hopefully, was truly ashamed at some of the things he had said and done to Hermione. Harry she was sure was just glad the night was over for another year and Marcus... she really needed to stop thinking about him. Although, she could admit to herself, snuggled in warm blankets and comfortable sleep wear, she had felt very secure dancing in his arms.

* * *

** Please let me know what you thought of the Ball! I have also decided to change updates until weekends where I have more time. **

**blue artemis is the wonderful beta of this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have collected quite a few items over time that I own and love, Harry Potter is not among them. So this entire fic is for my own amusement and (hopefully) your enjoyment, nothing more. **

**_Chapter 7_**

_Thursday 17th January 2002, Denmark Ministry of Magic, Department of Law Enforcement interrogation room, Marcus Flint POV_

The interrogation room he had been man handled into was a carbon copy of the rooms used by the English Law Enforcement. Unfortunately Marcus had firsthand knowledge in this as after the war he had been hauled in for questioning, accused of being a Death Eater. If it wasn't for Emmaline and her father they would have all been chucked into Azkaban. The room was small and square with unremarkable symmetric grey stone walls. There were no windows and the only light source was a blindingly bright magical orb near the ceiling. Marcus was restrained in a chair on one side of a plain table in the middle of the room, on the other side sat a Danish Law Enforcer, who had yet to speak a word. Marcus really had no idea how long he had been sitting in this uncomfortable chair, with a gruff unshaven man who refused to tell him why he had been arrested. The Marcus of a few years ago would have been screaming, yelling and threatening everyone by now. Thank Merlin for age and experience. _Still it would be bloody nice to know what they had him brought in for 'questioning' about._ All Marcus knew was he had gone out for a quick drink at the hotel bar since he was having trouble sleeping. The next round in the Quiddich World cup was two days away and training had been especially gruelling. He hadn't even finished his first Firewhisky when the entire place was put into magical lockdown as Law Enforcement Personal came swarming into the room, confiscating wands. They then proceeded to take names, countries and occupations of all patrons. Although the taking of the wands indicated a serious crime of some type had been committed Marcus was confused but not worried as he had done nothing wrong. This completely changed after he had given his details. The mousy brown haired witch he had spoken to left, assumedly checking his information when suddenly three buff, aggressive wizards had tackled him from behind. Before Marcus could so much as blink, his arms had been pinned to his back and he was escorted to the nearest Disapparition area. Marcus had tried to get an answer for his present predicament but all his queries were ignored. Recognising the simmering anger in his voice and knowing it would be best to keep his cool, he had decided to just let the event unfold while he waited for an English representative to come.

Jolted from recent memories, Marcus suddenly realised just which fellow Englishmen would most likely be called in. Really, the job could only fall to Hermione. It was her job with the Quidditch team to handle all international affairs and he was sure that included arrests in foreign countries. _Well shit! Bugger that for a not-very-funny joke._ He hadn't spoken to her since New Year. He had glimpsed her in passing at the Portkey office on the way to Denmark and then once this past week at the Stadium during practice. He knew she was not at the same hotel as him since she was staying with her friend the Danish Supreme Mugwump and his Muggle wife somewhere in Muggle Copenhagen. Since New Year he had really wanted to talk to her again, but this was not the circumstance he had been envisioning. As if hearing his thoughts an irate Hermione Granger slammed through the door, her hair a bushy mess, curls practically sizzling with anger causing both Marcus and the Danish Law Enforcement officer to start in shock. Following Hermione into the room was a breathless pudgy man with a mass of iron grey hair, wheezing from exertion. Hermione spared Marcus a slight glance before demanding the restraints be lifted. The startled officer exchanged a look with pudgy man before releasing the magical restraints holding Marcus to the chair with a flick of his wand. Hermione then turned to Marcus giving him a small smile, which did little to calm his nerves before turning a fierce glare toward pudgy man again.

"I will to speak to Mr Flint alone on behalf of the English Quiddich Team. You know I have permission."

Hermione waved an official looking piece of parchment in Pudgy man's face who looked as though he was about to argue. But a terrifying look from Hermione had both him and the Law enforcement officer scurrying from the room. Finally after silencing the room with a complex spell Hermione turned her full attention toward Marcus.

"Are you ok? Have they told you what this is about?"

Shaking his head with a sigh he used the new freedom to lean both arms on the table. "No, they haven't told me anything. Do you know? I swear, I didn't do anything..." Looking at her, he realised, in a panic, he needed her to believe he was innocent.

"I know you haven't- look it is a witch hunt... or well a wizard hunt in this case. There was a Muggle woman found dead right out-"At first he was amused by her nervous stammering, Hermione Granger was not the type to stammer but her last words just made him pissed!

"What the fuck does a dead Muggle have to do with me? Oh shit... this is because of my bloody father isn't it?"

Unconsciously Marcus slammed his fist down on the table barely registering Hermione's jump of shock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck it will never end...bloody, shit FUCK!"

Holding his head in his hands, the night's events were starting to take their toll. Some poor Muggle woman was dead and because his father was a dipshit Death Eater- even overseas he was blamed. _Well fuck that!_

"Marcus!" Hermione's stern voice radiated through his self-pitying haze, forcing him to look up and into her chocolate eyes. Anger still radiated through his system only now it was enhanced by self-loathing and embarrassment.

"Enough! I know you didn't do this. You know you didn't do this. Hell even they know you didn't do this. That's why you haven't been formally questioned. They are attempting to gather evidence and we both know they won't find it. Denmark had some serious... issues... with on the run Death Eaters after the war. So they are overly cautious. Yes this is unfair-"

"What the fuck would you know about unfair, Miss perfect golden girl?" Her shocked expression must have matched his own as soon as the idiotic words left his lips. He instantly regretted every word.

"Gosh, you're right, what would I, a Muggleborn, often called '_The Mudblood_', know about unfairness and slander?" Sarcasm and fury dripped through her icy tone as Marcus felt the anger rapidly leave him replaced by horror and regret. _He had just buggered up with her again._

"Look I'm sorry- that was totally out of line..."

"You're damn right it was! But, it's OK because I understand this is a stressful situation for you... are you feeling calmer now...are you ready to listen?"

Rolling his head to the side and sneaking a glance, her eyes thankfully soft and concerned rather than the hard and angry he felt he deserved, Marcus sighed and nodded.

"Technically no one in the Danish Law Enforcement has done anything wrong. Wizarding International Law can be complex and frankly between you and I completely archaic." Hermione's head shook in disgust a scowl upon her face as she continued. "I'm not joking. At times it makes' England's Pro-Pureblood laws look fresh and innovative. Unfortunately they are well within the law to leave you here for fourteen days without requiring any explanation. Although since you are a World Cup Quidditch player, you are entitled to a few concessions, such as being allowed to speak to me."

_Two weeks? They wanted to leave him here for two fucking weeks? They couldn't! He had a Quidditch game to play!_ Pure panic entered Marcus mind, and he barely registered as his breathing quickened and his heart constricted in fear. He did notice when small delicate hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders, in a comforting gesture. Hermione seemed to be talking to him, but try as he might he couldn't understand her words due to the loud pounding of terror throbbing his head.

Finally his mouth appeared to work and he managed to croak out, "I can't...please, Hermione... do something."

"That's not going to happen, trust me." Those same small perfect hands that occupied his dreams had taken a firm grasp of his chin, forcefully lifting his face, so there eyes met.

"Marcus, you need to calm down and listen to me, ok?"

He couldn't tear his gaze from hers, much as he wanted to just wallow in his own panic. But he couldn't because her eyes displayed only truth. Merlin, she was so beautiful, and she wanted him to calm down. It was hard; Marcus had never been a trusting person. However, he forced himself to be pulled from an all-consuming void of terror just in time to scowl at the pudgy dipshit as he re-entered the room.

Hermione's eyes immediately hardened. "Mr Nielson, I hope you bring good news. I have been taking to Mr Flint and he is very concerned about being able to leave as soon as possible due to the upcoming Quidditch game. On behalf of the English Quidditch Team and indeed the English Ministry of Magic I must inform you we will not be pleased if our star chaser is detained with no evidence this close to a very important match." The man looked scared, not that Marcus was surprised, he wouldn't have liked being on the receiving end of that statement by the famous Hermione Granger. It wasn't that Hermione had shouted or even raised her voice but there was a chilling tone and finality to her statement which seemed to promise an unspoken retribution.

"Miss Granger, I am sure you of all people would understand our concern. His father-"

Marcus hissed in anger as Hermione sent a warning glare Marcus' way, before interrupting the other man.

"If you have evidence that _Henrix Flint_ has escaped _Azkaban,_ by all means bring him in for questioning. However I fail to see what _Marcus Flint_ has to do with this. My father is a Muggle dentist, do you know what a dentist is Mr Nielson?"

The man looked miserable and suspicious as he shook his head, clearly concerned as to where this line of conversation was leading.

"The best way to describe a dentist is a Muggle teeth healer. Now I assure you Mr Nielson that despite _both _my parents being dentists, I have no interest in extracting Muggles' teeth."

Both Nielson and Marcus blanched at the thought, while Hermione continued her tirade.

"My father is also, in a typically mundane fashion popular of Muggles, obsessed with golf. Golf, if you are unaware, is a Muggle sport where you hit a tiny ball with a long stick and attempt to place it in a hole. So perhaps if you are suggesting that if we are all like our fathers, I should become a teeth extracting, ball hitting, hole finding Muggle?"

The man was gaping at Hermione clearly unsure how to argue back, Hermione's head was tilted slightly, eye brow raised in challenge. After a few seconds she sighed, looking disappointed in her opponent's lack of debating skills.

Everyone jumped as the door slammed open once more and a dark haired woman with a kind, round face entered the room. Her robes were expensive and clearly tailored, identifying her as a person of high rank. Marcus felt her entrance could only bring him trouble at the present time and his heart sank. Hermione, by comparison, sent the women a bright smile and almost expectant eyebrow raise in question. Nielson had practically jumped to attention at her arrival further highlighting her apparent importance within the Danish Ministry.

The unknown women with near perfect English highlighted by her Danish accent spoke to the pudgy man first. "Let Mr Flint go, Nielson, the perpetrator has been caught."

Marcus was not sure what to think or do as Nielson looked shocked and spluttered a little, but the women ignored him and turned her attention toward Marcus.

"Mr Flint my name is Isliadora Mikkelsen, Senior Undersecretary to the Danish Minister of Magic. On behalf of my country I would like to offer you an apology for your detention and any inconvenience this may have caused."

Marcus, head was still spinning from this quick change of events, so he could only nod at her before looking at Hermione to assess the truth of the women's claims. He knew who the mysterious woman was now. Her brother was the Danish Supreme Mugwump with whom Hermione was staying. In response to his silent question Hermione graced him with one of her breathtaking smiles and Marcus finally felt himself relax as he quickly stood up out of the damned chair._ If they were letting him go he wanted out of there- fast_.

"Right, so does that mean I can go?"

Hermione nodded her head at him, "Yes we will leave right now. Thank you Islia, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

The woman nodded her head toward Hermione with a smile, although Hermione attention had already moved toward the room's other male occupant.

"Mr Nielson, I wish I could say a pleasure but we both know it would be a lie."All civility seemed to leave Hermione as she spoke to the man, which showed previous issues prior to the evening's drama.

"Good luck in your game, Mr Flint, I am an avid follower of Quidditch and am looking forward to watching you play. Naturally due to our friendship with Hermione, both my brother and I will be supporting Britain... Neither of us wants to be on her bad side." Hermione snorted while Isliadora sent her a wink before sweeping out of the room with a regal air, robes billowing behind her. Nielson hurriedly following her, not sparing a glance in either Marcus' or Hermione's direction.

"Can we leave now?" Hermione laughed and led the way as together they left the detested room he felt he'd occupied for days rather than hours. Marcus had no idea how to navigate the labyrinth that was the bowels of the Danish Ministry and, surprisingly, the other two were nowhere in sight, most likely having a secret staff-only exit. He hoped Hermione knew where she was going. He needn't have worried as they silently walked side by side along the wide stone lined, candle lit corridor.

"Are you alright?" Hermione's soft and concerned voice filled the dark hallway as they continued their journey.

"I'm not sure. Can I get back to you later?" Hermione slowly nodded her head as they continued to walk.

No words were spoken, the only sound being light footsteps against the hard stone floor echoing down the corridor. Marcus was hardly aware that they had entered the elevator, or when they walked through the Danish Ministry's atrium. It came as a shock when Marcus suddenly found himself standing in front of a large stone fireplace used to transport Ministry workers to and from work.

Turning her head toward him, Hermione gave him a brief smile, "Don't worry about anything Marcus. I will handle the politics. Just focus on Quidditch, and trust me."

Really, anything past getting to his hotel room had yet to bother him. Still, almost as though with a mind of its own, Marcus' hand grasped hers causing the witch to let out a small gasp. His eyes sought hers in desperation; he had an overwhelming need to let her know just how thankful he was that she had been there for him this evening.

"I do trust you. Thank you, for getting me out of there."

Still locked within the cinnamon depths of her eyes, he watched as she nodded before slowly bringing forth her head to place a light chaste kiss upon his cheek. An intense fluttering broke outin his stomach at the touch of her soft, pink lips. He wasn't sure how long they stood like that, his large calloused hand encompassing her small delicate one. There gazes piercing and breathing shallow. His next words flew from his lips, he just couldn't help himself. He had to ask, had to try, just once.

"Go on a date with me."

Hermione's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly in surprise. He barely heard her whisper, "What?"

"One dinner, just to see…" His words trailed off the unspoken thought of desperately wanting to know her better left dangling in the air.

Their eyes were still locked. Marcus was sure he had _never _been so captivated by a girl, and certainly never hoped so hard for a yes to one little date. Had he not been so apprehensive the obvious concentration on Hermione's face as she clearly used her brilliant mind to analyse his request might have been amusing. _At least she didn't say no straight out. _

"Nowhere in our world." Hermione's answer was as much a challenge as an acceptance.

In any other circumstance this may have been insulting. But Marcus understood and it made complete sense. _Was that yes?_

"I know a great Muggle place." He wondered if she was aware her hand was still encased firmly in his, as she nodded her head in response. If he hadn't been watching her face so intently, he may have missed it but Marcus was convinced he saw her mouth move and the faintest whisper,

"OK." Before she shook her head, unclasped her hand from his and spoke with a more forceful tone, although there was still a stunned undercurrent. "OK, next weekend… we will have dinner- together."

The night had been long and he wondered if he stayed there she might change her mind. Realising he would have to leave before her he reached out and took a handful of Floo powder. Sending the motionless surprised women one last look before grinning, "I will owl you."Marcus stepped into the fire and disappeared into his hotel room.

* * *

**A/N- The absolute first thing I must say is _Thank you, thank you, thank you _to those who reviewed! I couldn't take a stunned, happy smile off my face for two days as reviews kept appearing, it was _amazing_! **

**Also a****nother massive thank you to the wonderful blue artemis for her beta of this chapter! **

**So he finally asked her on a date, only took the boy 7 chapters! Can you tell I like slow builds better then quick ones? In my original plan Marcus wasn't meant to ask her out to dinner for another chapter at the Quidditch Match, but I decided it was unnecessary, and I liked the idea of stressful emotions making poor Marcus finally crack and ask her out. A good end to a very bad night!**

**Thank you for reading **

**lady innogen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, I hereby state that I don't own any of the characters in this story. Even those I did 'create' are based on JK Rowling's genius and would never have come into fruition if not for the world of Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 8**

_Friday 25th January 2002, Hermione's Apartment, Hermione Granger POV_

Hermione had spent the past week distracted. She had found it hard to focus after the very excited chaser had cornered her, shortly after the English Team won the Quidditch Finals, informing her that 'she better not back out' from their date. By Wednesday, having heard nothing from him, she had begun to think _he _was backing out, until an owl arrived with details to meet in Muggle London on Friday evening. Now, however, she was faced with a new dilemma. She was standing in front of her wardrobe flipping erratically between garments, at a total loss over what to wear. Frustrated, Hermione threw her arms into the air in defeat, spinning around to face the red head sitting cross legged on the bed watching the proceedings with an amused smirk.

"Are you going to help me or just sit there? This is not funny, Ginerva Molly Potter! I have nothing to wear!"

The smirk slipped off of Ginny's face, quickly replaced by a scowl. "I was going to help, until you brought out the full name, Hermione Jean Granger!"

"You were looking like you were entertained by my distress!"

"That's because it's really funny."

Hermione felt her eyes shooting daggers at the women who, annoyingly began to laugh.

"Oh come on, Hermione! This whole thing is hysterical! You are freaking out about something to wear on a date in Muggle London with Marcus Flint."

"I see nothing amusing in that statement, Ginny."

"Sure you do, you are just being contrary." Ginny sent her a wide smile.

Hermione huffed before flopping next to Ginny on the bed face down, moaning. "I have nothing to wear! I have to cancel, I will send him an owl explaining I am sick, with dragonpox... a really bad case of it. Then I will quit my job with the Quidditch team so I never have to see him again."

"Well you can't use Athena, I sent a letter to Charlie when I first got here. She won't be back in time to cancel."

Hermione turned her head still lying on her tummy sending a look horrified at her soon to be ex-best friend."You did what? You sent my owl to Romania? What if I need her?!"

Hermione decided asking Ginny for help was a stupid plan, almost as idiotic as agreeing to go out to dinner with Marcus.

"If you need an owl for any reason other than cancelling your hot date," Ginny's eyebrows wiggled suggestively, "then I'll send you Archer. You want to cancel, floo and talk to him yourself."

"You have some serious issues, you should get looked at."

They were silent for a while Ginny continued to grin like a mad women, until Hermione jumped up, her panic increasing threefold.

"I can't do this, Gin, I just can't! I broke up with Ron less than two months ago! This is like a rebound relationship extraordinaire! It's wrong! It's distasteful, Ginny- _distasteful_!"Her last word was repeated for emphasis, with a wince-worthy tone. All she could think, was it was too soon for dating. _How on earth, does someone even date? _She and Ron never went on dates unless it was an anniversary, and even then she could only remember two occasions.

"Hermione, calm down your being silly. It isn't like you and Ron were really involved for months. Relax, it's just a date... and it isn't like you haven't seen him naked-" Ginny found herself being hit quite hard by a pillow.

"Ow, what was that for? It's the truth! Speaking of naked, are you planning to shag him again tonight?"

This time she was fast enough to dodge the pillow. If Hermione had thought she was panicked previously, it was nothing to the wave of horror that swept through her body at that moment.

"Oh sweet Nimue! He isn't going to expect...that... right? I am not a shag on first date type of girl!"

Ginny clearly couldn't help the hysterics that bubbled forth at this as Hermione, realising the absurdity of what she just said felt her face turning a very bright shade of red.

"But shagging before a first date, that's totally OK?" Obviously realising Hermione was close to tears of panic by now, Ginny seemed to decide it was time for the calm friend approach.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry I teased you. Seriously, all jokes aside, you are going on this date, you deserve this date! Try on the black dress you wore to my engagement party."

Sighing as she returned to rationality, Hermione focused her eyes on Ginny. The red head looked relieved to see Hermione no longer seemed close to a panic attack.

"WOW, good to have you back Hermione. You seemed more freaked out then the time Viktor Krum asked you to the Yule Ball. I'm starting to think you have boy issues."

Hermione could only whisper in response her heart rate still thundering in her rib cage. "Sorry about that, I have never done this before, Gin."

Her friend smiled again, only this time with genuine sympathy. "You had never addressed an entire confederate of Purebloods from across the world before either, and you were calmer for that then I just saw you."

Scowling but registering Ginny was correct Hermione couldn't resist a little dig. "None of them were possibly expecting to shag me."

_Saturday 26th January 2002, Small Spanish Restaurant in Muggle London, Marcus Flint POV_

The restaurant he decided to take her was an unpretentious and quant Spanish place. He had found it during one of his first solo jaunts into the Muggle world after the war. Marcus remembered being scared but elated as he walked the Muggle streets by himself, until he had gotten hungry and decided to try Muggle food. The restaurant was thin and long in structure with dark-stained wooden tables and matching wooden chairs. There were no table ornaments only a place setting of cutlery, napkin, salt and pepper, glasses and bottle of water on each table. It was the walls Marcus found most fascinating, rustic, red, bumpy-textured and filled with mismatched, brightly-framed, non-moving pictures representing the wonders of Spain. Once he and Hermione arrived, finished social pleasantries, ordered drinks and food they sat in total silence waiting for their meal to arrive. He couldn't think of a single thing to say and it was getting ridiculously more mortifying as the minutes ticked on. Hermione looked stunning, in a fitted black Muggle dress, her curly hair, he assumed, was managed by a charm and fell in soft curls. Maybe he could ask her about that? When he had asked her out in Denmark it had been a crazy mess of erratic curls but usually her hair looked great. It would start a desperately needed conversation, but might seem rude.

She smiled at him, then laughed, "We need to talk Marcus, about anything. Right now I would talk about the weather to get a conversation started."

"How did you tame you hair?" _Crap, he really shouldn't have said that!_

Her eyes crinkled with amusement for a moment and a true smile lit her face. "I invented a charm that tames it."

It was his turn to be surprised; inventing charms was notoriously difficult and required a technical knowledge of charm techniques and intricacies. Then again he shouldn't be so surprised; she was the brightest witch of her age.

"Wow," was all he could think to say.

They reverted back to silence for a couple more minutes, it was excruciating. Hermione sighed again.

"This is ridiculous, we talked for hours in Canada."

She blushed a pretty pink at the mention of Canada and he forced himself not to smirk and make her even more uncomfortable as she continued.

"So we have three options; we start a conversation, give up and go home, or get drunk. I refuse the last, because if you need to be drunk to talk to someone, it is probably best you don't associate with them."

She was blunt to the point of madness and he found it surprisingly attractive.

"Ask me any question, Marcus. Anything at all, and if it is in my power I will reply truthfully."

_Shit, what did he want to know about Hermione Granger? _Hermione was gazing at him a slight smile gracing her face at his obvious discomfort and contemplation.

"Fine I will ask you a question."

_What? No! Shit that's even worse!_

"Why this restaurant, and how do you know about it? It is a lovely place by the way."

_Oh easy, he could answer this,_ "I found it while I was out wandering the streets about two years ago now. I was hungry and deciding if I should Apperate home to eat or try some Muggle food. I saw this place and got courage enough to enter- I loved it! There is nowhere like this in our world, I more time I spend in the Muggle world I more I realise the magical world is not very diverse."

He hadn't meant to say all that and he hoped he hadn't inadvertently insulted her somehow. She honoured him an amazingly bright smile to which he felt instantaneous relief.

"No it isn't. Your turn to ask me a question."

Again a slight panic clenched his stomach, _oh shit what question to ask? _"Why the International Confederation of Wizards? Why not research?"

She didn't even hesitate with her answer. "Kingsley asked me to take the position. At first I was very sceptical since I was just out of school with no experience. I was set to join the Department of Mysteries after my eighth year. But Kingsley convinced me that once an unspeakable you are rather deadlocked into that career." Her head shook and a small smile graced her lips as she seemed to relive a memory. "He felt my post war status and other... skills are too important for the new Ministry in areas other than research."

Marcus thought that was a very truthful in depth answer; he began to get concerned with what question she would throw at him next so tried to distract her, "Do you always do what Kingsley wants you to do?"

She laughed at this. "We are good friends, Kings and I, we fought together and we work very well together. I admit he did have to convince me but it didn't take much. If there is something I really don't want to do then nothing will make me. He was right, I love research but I also love a challenge and helping to create change. My job is the ultimate challenge and I can still do research in my spare time."

Marcus decided he liked this game, it was interesting and she looked so beautiful sitting across from him, bathed in the glow of soft lighting.

"My turn." _Oh crap, perhaps he didn't like this game. _"OK then, Marcus what scary, personal question should I ask you?"

His worry must have shown because she shook her head and giggled,"Do you have any siblings?"

"That's it? Your deeply personal question is if I have siblings?"

She just nodded her head with a smile.

"I have one sister, Clarabelle. There, that question is answered and I think you purposely went easy on me Hermione. I want a real question."

She was looking at him strangely like she was trying to work him out. "Fine, then, what is your biggest accomplishment?"

"Getting Theo away from his father at the end of his sixth year, it was very difficult. We had to quickly grab him before Grantham-his father-could when the school train arrived. At that time we were already in hiding and so my friends Tobias and Blake and I used Polyjuice to hide our identities. I'm sure it is nothing compared to what you went through but it was nerve-wracking at the time. My mother had been so worried about him before that. We had no way of reaching him to know if he was alright." He was curious and nervous about what she would make of that. She looked rather surprised at his answer her cute mouth parted a little and apparently she was unsure how to answer.

"Do you mean Theodore Nott?"

"Yes, he is my cousin. His mother was my mother's sister."

"Well OK, I am glad you got him to safety then. He was always one of the more... tolerable Slytherin's of my year." Marcus snorted as she laughed before continuing."I assumed you would say making the World Cup Team, I thought I was giving you another easy one."

He smiled at this, "I also like a challenge Hermione. I am competitive by nature." He had no idea why he was egging her on, it was quite rude for a first date and shouldn't they be trying to avoid personal questions. But his previous nerves had lessened and she seemed to like it if the large grin lit her face was any indication.

"I am very competitive as well Marcus, so this could turn into an interesting game of wits." The challenge in her face was obvious and he found himself determined to take it, she was unlike any girl he had ever met.

'My turn then, Hermione, what if your biggest accomplishment?" He knew it was a slight cop-out of a question but he was curious what she would say, there seemed so many things she could claim as accomplishments, what was her biggest?

'My chocolate frog card."

He hadn't been expecting that. "Really? More so than, oh, I don't know, saving our world? Nine Outstandings in your NEWTS or receiving a Order of Merlin First class?"

She smiled shyly looking quite modest and embarrassed as he recounted reasons why she was famous in their world.

"Well, all that is written on my chocolate frog card, it is like a record of my accomplishments." Her pretty cheeks turned pink. She had him there.

"Good point, Granger."

She smiled and nodded to him. "Cheers, Flint."

He was confused as she raised her glass of wine to him, what did she want him to do with it? She giggled and muttered something that sounded rather like 'Purebloods' with a slight shake of her head.

"Take your drink, Marcus and raise it in the air, like I am." She wiggled her wine glass in the air, red wine swishing against the glass. Marcus copied her with his bourbon. With a wide smile she clinked her glass against his with a call of 'cheers'. She took a sip of her drink motioning him to do so as well with a dainty shake of her wrist. Swallowing his own generous portion of alcohol he asked,

"What in Merlins name was that?"

"A Muggle toast, Marcus. Congratulations, your first Hermione-sanctioned Muggle Studies test was a resounding success."

He snorted as the waiter brought their food, after this both found conversation was quite easy, playful banter mixed with a slight edge of competitiveness. Their conversation no longer strayed into any awkward or deeply personal territory such as the war. Skirting the edges easily as they discussed childhoods, common associates from work, tourist attractions they had visited during travels. Marcus insisted on paying for their meal, proudly displaying his adeptness with Muggle money. They left pulling on warm jackets and scarves into the brisk January night air. As they began their walk to find the secluded spot Marcus knew they could Disapparate from, Hermione spoke up first,

"I have had another very nice evening with you, Marcus, thank you."

"I am glad you had fun." He felt very nervous again for the first time in nearly two hours, "does that mean you would agree to another?" She seemed to think about it and his heart dropped.

"Would you really like to? Or are you just saying that to be kind?"_ Was she serious?_ He had thought it rather obvious he was interested in her- more than he had been for any other girl he could think of. He turned to face her halting there walk.

"I really would. You are not like anyone else I know, it's refreshing. You keep me on my toes in conversation. You teach me new things. I really want to get to know you better."

At the end of his sentence she leaned up and kissed him chastely, and smiled. "I am not going to sleep with you tonight. I have decided I don't sleep with men on first dates."

He smiled, he had been expecting that. However that didn't mean he was going to make it easy on her, he had, after all already shagged her. Snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, so she was flush with his chest he looked into her eyes.

"Is that so, and I can't convince you otherwise?" He noticed her breathing had become erratic, and he smirked.

"I have no doubt you could, but please don't."

He leaned down as though to kiss her and when he was almost touching her soft lips spoke,"In this you have all the control. We go as fast or slow as you want."

Her breathing stopped momentarily as he placed another soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. He took her hand and began to walk again. She seemed stunned at the change in mood and gave him a questioning look. He sent her a wink and a smirk. She seemed to sense he was trying to lighten the mood with playful flirting, and he could tell by the relief on her face that she was happy he wasn't going to pressure her for another shag.

"Oh really, Marcus? Good luck with that." She ruined the effect however by involuntarily moving closer to him.

"Come-on, Hermione, let's go home and I will owl you tomorrow like the gentleman I am." He laughed as she snorted and led her toward a secluded alley way from where after another quick kiss they Disapparated to their own respective homes, Hermione leaving first. He would definitely be sending her that owl tomorrow.

* * *

**Oh My Golly Gosh. I am so glad the 'date' is done. This was a very hard chapter to write- I have no flipping idea what people talk about on first dates with someone they hardly know? I have only ever done it once in my entire life and that was over a decade ago! **

**Still on a rather sweet note- the restaurant Marcus took Hermione too was based on the first restaurant my husband ever took me after we became 'official' (we were already living together as housemates). I contemplated having Marcus Apperate her to Bendigo, Australia but thought that would be a tad unbelievable even for Harry Potter FanFiction. :-D**

******_blue artemis_ was the wonderful beta of this chapter, and I thank her very much!**

**Thank-you also to the lovely's who reviewed again! There seemed to be consensus with everyone happy he finally asked her out, so I really hope the date was worth the wait!**

**lady innogen **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own and most certainly will never make any money from this! **

**Chapter 9**

_Wednesday 30th January 2002, Ministry of Magic, England, Hermione Granger POV_

Hermione had only just moved to the large overflowing bookshelf in her office when a handsome black owl flew through the open door and perched on her desk, letter in its mouth. She had learned over the last couple of days that the owl's name was 'Sofia' and she belonged to Marcus Flint. Smiling to herself, feeling uncharacteristically giddy, Hermione walked back to the desk and took the letter easing herself into the crimson leather chair behind her red stained desk. Last night had been their second dinner date and this time he had taken her to a small pub in Anglesea that cooked the most delicious shepherd's pie. Once again, she had an amazing night and again he had been an interesting mix of flirty but not demanding, escorting her to a safe Apparition point before kissing her good bye. Under any other circumstance Hermione thought this would be a nice pace to get to know each other, especially due to her position of being only two months single. However, since she had already 'rolled in the hay' with Marcus, truthfully, she was quite keen to move faster._ How long should she wait?_ Ginny thought she should just go for it and shag Marcus as much as she was able, as often as she could. Hermione was unsure if there was a middle ground.

She uncurled the parchment containing the letter:

_Hermione,_

_I had a great time last night. Are you free tonight? I understand if it is too soon, but I am busy with family tomorrow night, so otherwise it has to be Friday and that seems too far away. Let me know what's good for you. I have instructed Sofia to stay until she receives a reply._

_Marcus _

Well that was a shame; unfortunately she would have to delay seeing him again until Friday night, since she had plans to visit Andromeda and Teddy for dinner this evening. She hadn't seen them in so long that she couldn't postpone the visit. Thursday night, it would have to be, although this time she would cook him dinner and they could eat at her house... and what happens once he was there would remain to be seen. Quickly, before she changed her mind Hermione wrote him a reply.

_Marcus,_

_Unfortunately I have plans to visit my friend Andromeda and her grandson Teddy tonight. I will make it up to you though, how about I cook you dinner at my apartment Friday night? Come around at 6pm, I will open up my floo connection for you. The address is 'Granger Apartment', not very original I know! Let me know if this works for you._

_Enjoy dinner with your family_

_Hermione_

She didn't receive a reply until the late afternoon.

_Hermione,_

_I admit I'm disappointed, but it's understandable you want to visit friends. I hope you have a good evening. So you cook as well, is there anything you can't do? I am looking forward to dinner. Have a nice couple of evenings till I next see you._

_Marcus _

Hermione smiled as she read the letter, allowed herself a couple of minutes to think about Friday, before pulling herself back into the present and getting back to finishing her work so she could go home.

It was turning dusk as Hermione opened the white wooden gate and began the short walk down a pebble path leading toward Andromeda's front door. The home was kind and inviting despite the chilly weather; a white two-story cottage and knocking on the door a squeal could be heard from the other side along with an "Armie Herninny here, Nanna!" Andromeda opened the door, and a warm glow of light bathed Hermione. She barely had time to take in her friend's face, so similar yet always softer and kinder than the dark witch that occasionally haunted her dreams, before Hermione found herself pulled into a fierce hug.

"Oh, beautiful child, it's so good to se—" The rest of Dromeda's sentence was cut short by a squeal and small projectile object colliding with Hermione's knees.

"Armie Herninny, you bring me pressy?" Hermione looked down at the cute little boy with bright blue hair.

"Teddy! Yes I brought you a pressy, but can I come in first before I give it to you? It's cold on the door step." He considered her request for a second before nodding his small head, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, you come in, Armie Herninny."

Hermione laughed at the little boy and walked into the warmth, following Dromeda toward the sitting room. Pictures of Ted, Tonks and Remus smiled down at her from the salmon coloured walls. Just like every other time she looked at them, her throat constricted with sadness, until she pushed it away. She took a seat in an old, yet comfortable floral armchair across from Dromeda, fire from the large fireplace casting a soft comforting light. After exchanging pleasantries and giving the eager boy his present,Teddy had plopped himself down on the floor and was playing happily with the floating Quidditch figurines.

Since her parents had opted to stay in Australia after the war and had been so angry with her for modifying their memories, contact had been strained and infrequent, usually less than once a month. She had yet to even tell them of her break up, since she knew what their opinions of the subject would be: that she should leave the 'evil, small minded magical world' and 'find a good normal job'. With Molly Weasley often precariously teetering between coping and sadness, Dromeda had been a mother figure to her since the war. The opinion of this woman was very important, so Hermione took a deep breath and prepared to tell her the truth about Marcus.

"Dromeda, would you think it was too soon for me to begin dating again?" Andromeda's eyebrows disappeared under her light brown fringe at the question.

"Do you have a young man in mind?" There was no accusation in her tone, merely curiosity and surprise. Hermione noticed she had leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

"I may have done something that I am not proud of after I found out about Ron, something very out of character."

A wide and rare smile broke out across Andromeda's face.

"Good girl!" She laughed at Hermione's expression, she obviously didn't need to be told what that out of character activity was, and Hermione felt her face heat up.

"So have you started seeing this boy?"

"Yes, we have had two amazing dates, but it's very soon."

"Tosh, you and Ron have been more friends than anything else for a long time, and everyone could see it. If this boy makes you happy then see where it goes. Do what makes you happy and feels right, you don't need to think of others. Where did you meet him?"

"At a Muggle bar in Canada."Dromeda's eyebrows disappeared again.

"Well, a Canadian Muggle might make things difficult- how have you been able to have two dates with him? Is he in England?"

This made Hermione smile, though her stomach was twisted in knots about the part she was about to admit, his identity.

"No, he is British and a Wizard. We recognised each other, and one thing led to another. He is really very nice and we are getting along great. However that leads to another possible issue..." Dromeda's head tilted sideways in interest as she listened.

"Do I know him?"

"You would know of him." Hermione was sure her heart was about to burst from her chest, she wasn't ashamed of Marcus, she knew he was a good person no matter his admittedly aggressive reputation. However there was no denying they came from very different worlds. He was from the world Andromeda had left a long time ago.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense Hermione! Who is your mystery man?"

Taking a deep breath she answered.

"Marcus Flint," Hermione whispered, scrutinising her friends face for indications of her opinion on the matter, and the effect was instantaneous. Dromeda's mouth had dropped open, eyes wide as saucers, as she seemingly tried to comprehend what she had just heard.

"See, if you are freaking out, so will everyone else." Hermione felt tears spring into her eyes as she realised she had hoped against hope that Andromeda would be fine and understanding. Looking at her eyes Andromeda seemed to snap out of her stupor.

"Sorry, that was just a shock, do you mean Accolade's son?"

"I don't know his mother's name, he has a sister named Clarabelle."

"That would be Accolade's son... Accolade Flint's maiden name was Rosier." It was Hermione's time to raise her eyebrows in recognition of yet another well known Death Eater name, no denying the boy came from some freaky stock.

"Her father and my mother were twins, so Accolade Flint is my only surviving cousin."

Hermione only just registered that her lips had formed an O shape. They sat in silence, the only sound a giggling toddler playing and the crackling of the fire as both women absorbed the information gained by the other. Hermione had read the Black family tree, now she had more detail of exactly where Marcus stood in that society.

"What is he like?" Andromeda's question pulled Hermione from her thoughts.

"Marcus? He is a lot nicer than his reputation gives him credit for." Hermione watched as Andromeda nodded her head, unmistakable concern and worry etched onto her features.

"I was very close to Accolade growing since there is only a year age difference between us. I was much closer to her than Sirius, as he was six years younger than me. Sirius and I didn't become close until we were both adults,"she sighed, "please be careful Hermione, I trust your judgment and if you say Marcus is a good man, who am I to argue? I have never met him." There was a slight pause in the conversation as Andromeda seemed to collect her thoughts before sighing again."But Hermione, you deal with prejudice daily from your work."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Andromeda shushed her with an upheld palm.

"Hear me out. Dealing with narrow-mindedness bigots during work may be fine and you are one of the strongest people I have ever known. But do you really want to have to tackle it in your personal life as well? Accolade thought nothing of throwing me aside when I married Ted. I have seen her in passing five times in thirty years. Each time she acted like I did not exist. She will not take kindly to you seeing her son."

Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement of her words, she didn't like to think that she couldn't handle a prejudiced mother, considering everything she had and still went though by those people.

"I can handle Pureblood bastards, Dromeda."

"I know you can, but this would mean Pureblood bitches as well, and I know you are aware what they are capable of."

Unbidden, an image of Walburga Black screaming from her portrait about 'Mudbloods, befouling the family name' sprang to mind and even more unwelcome the terrifying image of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione couldn't help but think that surely even she deserved an aspect of her life that didn't actively involve the crazy. She and Marcus didn't really even know each other yet, they had only had two dates. There was nothing to be reproachful for if they didn't go any further with whatever it was they were doing, right? Two months ago she survived quite comfortably without the company of Marcus Flint. Although she could admit to herself she really didn't like the thought of no longer seeing him, and not just because she hated the idea of any Pureblood snob affecting her life choices. _How often would she really need contact with people like his mother anyway? _Hermione certainly wouldn't be eager to introduce Marcus to her own family any time soon. _What did that mean for any possible future?_

Andromeda shook Hermione from her thoughts by telling her it was time for dinner, and they spoke of other things the rest of the night. It wasn't until she was home and tucked away in her bed that Hermione began to seriously analyse the situation with Marcus. She really did want to continue seeing him but there seemed to be so many factors standing in the way. Perhaps it would be better to avoid getting into a relationship that was bound to cause trouble. She continued to think until she went to sleep, and again the next day. Going out for lunch with Harry, Ginny and Ron reinforced the decision she had begun to make. Ron would be angry if he knew she was seeing someone else so soon. Even more angry if he knew the identity of that someone. Hermione knew she owed Ron nothing, but there friendship had been getting back on track lately and she could _almost _see him acting like her old best friend again, and she missed that funny loyal boy. Yes, she convinced herself, this was for the best. So once back from lunch she wrote and sent a letter to Marcus, hoping he would understand her decisions. After all, as she argued with herself, they had only just started seeing each other; it wasn't like this was some big monumental long-term relationship. There was no reason for him to be upset about it at all. She would give him the option of catching up to discuss the matter, although with pointing out the expected trouble with their association he would probably realise _she _wasn't worth the effort. The letter read:

_Marcus,_

_I think it's best if we cancel our dinner tomorrow night. It would probably be better to meet up for coffee and talk? I have been thinking it might be best if we stop seeing each other before things get difficult due to the very different worlds we come from. I hope you understand and I __realise you may not even want_ talk to me about this. But if you do I will be at the café we saw across the road from the pub tomorrow afternoon for a while from 5pm.

_Hermione Granger _

For the first time in nearly a year, Hermione walked out of work early; a scattered report left unfinished on a cluttered desk full of large tomes. Hurrying through the still busy Ministry barely acknowledging the numerous greetings sent her way before flooing into her Apartment. As soon as she was home, Hermione called for Athena, placing the letter in her beak, opening the nearest window and sending her to Marcus. Watching the owl fly into the distance, she could never remember such a sinking feeling of not only shame and cowardice, but also disappointment. Of course Marcus would want nothing to do with her after he read that letter. That thought created a heavy feeling of regret in her chest, and Hermione wished she could somehow call Athena back, but the owl was already out of sight, on the way to destroy a possible new relationship that had only yesterday made her so happy to think about.

_Thursday 31st January 2002, Marcus Townhouse, London, Tobias POV_

Tobias sat next to Emmaline on a long black leather couch waiting for Marcus to arrive. They had planned upon leaving together to have dinner with Accolade, Clarabelle, Adrian and Theo at Flint Tower that night, only Marcus was running late coming from training. He could sense Emmaline's apprehension toward the evening, as he gently stoked her hand in comfort, trying to silently reassure her that everything would be alright. He was tempted to kiss away her nerves, and would of had they been in there own apartment, but a snog session on Marcus' couch was, sadly, out of the question. Both jumped at the Apparition crack, as Marcus arrived, flustered and angry, cursing a 'Bloody bastard who wouldn't know a good play if it bit him in the arse'. Tobias snorted, but didn't comment; he knew how much Marcus greatly admired his coach, and was just venting frustration at being late for dinner. Emmaline shook her head smiling, blond hair swaying and they shared amused glances. Marcus was practically running down the hall yelling about showers leaving Tobias and Emmaline to once again to sit and wait.

"He didn't even say hello- bit rude really," Emmaline tried to say with faked distain, but failed due to her terribly concealed smile.

"Well he is a Flint." They snickered and she moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. He breathed in her scent, she was so breathtakingly beautiful and he still at times couldn't believe she was his. He would do anything for her, since she was his light, his perfection and his saviour.

An owl flying through the open window caught his eye and Tobias watched it drop a letter on the ornamental table against a wall before swiftly flying straight back out the window. Emmaline who had been silent with her eyes closed since Marcus left for the shower, looked up at Tobias and gracing him with one of her beautiful smiles,

"You think Marcus will be long? Mrs Flint is not going to be happy that we are so late."

As she ended her sentence Marcus strode into the room sending a smirk Emmaline's way,

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I am prepared to take full ownership for your lateness."

"A letter came from you, the owl didn't stay. It just flew back out the window. I didn't recognise it, white with black spots around the eyes and chest."

Tobias watched as Marcus grinned, Emmaline also watching stage whispered to, Tobias.

"My guess is the owl belongs to Hermione Granger judging by the smile."

She giggled while Tobias smiled, and Marcus sent a fake scowl her way, but quickly walked to the table to read the letter. Tobias watched as Marcus face went from happy and expectant to confused, finally settling on livid. Glancing over at Emmaline he noticed she had sat up straighter and was also looking at Marcus with a confused and slightly worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright man?" Tobias was becoming concerned for his friend who was just staring at the letter as though he could set it on fire with his mind.

"Son of a bitch!" Marcus slammed the letter down on the table making Emmaline jump in shock.

"Bugger this, let's just go." Without a backwards glance at Tobias or Emmaline, Marcus had strolled to the fireplace and flooed to Flint Tower. Tobias and Emmaline followed him, meeting Aunt Accolade at the other end. She had clearly noticed her son's mood, and was sending questioning glances at Tobias, who could only shrug.

Dinner in the massive formal dining room was a tense affair, which was a shame since it was the first time any of the family had seen Theo since New Year. Theo worked very hard as an unspeakable, practically living in the basement of the Ministry. He and Emmaline were discussing some new potions developments and Tobias loved watching her 'Ravenclaw' coming out whenever she and Theo were together in a room. Clarabelle and Accolade were talking about weddings with Clarabelle's wedding so close it was all they ever seemed to discuss lately. Adrian was trying to engage Marcus in conversation but was failing dismally as Marcus seemed content to scowl into his plate. Whatever had been in the letter from Granger had seriously pissed him off. Accolade was dividing her time between Clarabelle and observing Marcus with worry. Suddenly Marcus slammed down his fork and looked his mother dead in the eye, breaking Theo and Emmaline's conversation as they turned at the disturbance.

"Have you ever heard of a witch named Andromeda? I don't know anything else about her other then she has a grandson named Teddy."

Tobias also turned toward Accolade, who had gone very pale at the question.

"May I ask why?"

"I think she has been turning someone against me." Accolade laid down her knife and fork and slowly dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"The Andromeda I believe you are talking about is Andromeda Tonks nee Black. She is my cousin, Narcissa and Bellatrix's middle sister."

Everyone was staring at Accolade in shock, Tobias and Theo shared a look. Of course they all knew from family trees that a middle child had been disowned, but no one from their generation except perhaps Draco knew her name. As tradition, people blasted from family trees were hardly ever mentioned and never by name.

"Andromeda married a man named Ted Tonks, and for that she was disowned. Ted was a Muggleborn," she said.

Tobias couldn't help an involuntary head jerk toward Marcus at the term Muggleborn, and noticed that Marcus jaw had tightened as well. Emmaline shifted uncomfortably from her seat next to Tobias and he quickly took her hand. Any talk of blood status always made her very uncomfortable.

"They had a daughter, Nymphadora-"

She was cut off by Emmaline who seemed surprised in her own boldness for talking. "Tonks, she always went by Tonks at school. She was a Hufflepuff, two years in front of us and she was really nice and funny. A Metamorphmagus- you would have seen her around the halls she always had bright pink hair..."

_They had a cousin only two years older the whole way through school and never even knew. _

Emmaline was by now looking very uncomfortable and obviously wished she hadn't spoken so Tobias squeezed her hand in a show of support. She took a deep breath and continued, "I heard she and her husband were killed during the battle of Hogwarts, they were both members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Well, Tobias thought, that would explain this Andromeda knowing Granger, everyone knew of Granger's wartime activities.

"That's right, Emmaline," Accolade sent Emmaline what appeared to be a reassuring smile. It was Accolade who continued the conversation. "But there is more. I found out after the war that Ted Tonks was also killed by snatchers after he went on the run to keep Andromeda safe and it was Bellatrix who killed Nymphadora during the final battle."

There was a collective intake of breath at this statement. Theo was the one to voice what they were all thinking.

"Well shit, has anyone else noticed what an utterly fucked up family we come from?"

"Please, Theo language, there is no need to curse."

"My apologies, Aunt Accolade, the whole thing is a bit sucky."

Tobias snorted at Theo's way of avoiding cursing.

Marcus, who had been very quiet, suddenly spoke his voice low and simmering with anger, "So once again I am being persecuted for my family's actions?"

Accolade visibly winced at this, while Marcus continued. "She is obviously against me because of my last name without knowing anything about me and now I don't have a hope in hell with-"

Tobias felt his eyes widen as he assumed Marcus was about to mention Granger but his mouth snapped shut into a thin line. Accolade was staring intently at Marcus.

"Who has Andromeda been talking badly about you to Marcus, and how do you know? If it important perhaps I could talk to her for you?"

It was Emmaline's turn to squeeze Tobias hand as they watched the interplay between mother and son. Marcus seemed to hesitate, as though unsure what to say, finally he answered her.

"In the last week, I have been on two amazing dates with a girl I know spent yesterday evening at this Andromeda's. We were meant to catch up for dinner tomorrow, but before I came here she sent me a letter saying that she was sorry but it would be better to catch up and 'talk'. Her meaning was obvious; she wants to stop seeing me. She didn't say so but it's clear someone tried to convince her being with me is a bad idea."

Accolade was watching her son with wide eyes, never breaking contact with Marcus.

"I will talk to Andromeda for you. I have wanted to reconnect for a long time but have been afraid to upset her by bringing up the past."

"You don't even know who I'm talking about, Mother."

Accolade smiled, "It does not matter, Marcus. She obviously means something to you and I want to help fix this."

"What if I said the girl was Hermione Granger?"

Theo, who had been taking a sip of wine chocked. Tobias watched amused as he lifted his head, mouth open, to gape at Marcus in utter surprise. Adrian and Clarabelle exchanged shocked expressions, Emmaline's eyes were darting between mother and son in quick succession, and Tobias found his eye sight linger on Accolade, out of sheer curiosity over how she would react to the news. She registered no more shock then a raise of her eyebrow, and he was immediately aware that she already knew.

"But you knew that..." Tobias was the one to voice this to the room's occupants. "You spied on Marcus and I, the day Marcus got back from Canada when we were talking in the parlour." Accolade had the decency to look a little abashed.

"You were upset, Tobias and I needed to know what was wrong." Tobias felt he should be angry but also wasn't surprised. Getting angry over it would be a waste of time and he knew his aunt would do it again given half the chance. He noticed Emmaline giving him a confused look at his being upset, and once again squeezed her hand with a small smile of reassurance.

"I think we are getting off track from the good stuff. Marcus is, or was, dating Hermione, freakin' war hero, most famous Muggleborn in the Wizarding World, Granger... What. The. Hell?" Adrian had pretty much eloquently summed up Tobias first reaction to the news.

"Please, Adrian, language! There is no need for profanities. Yes, I knew the identity of the lady in question, I was unaware you had progressed to going on dates with her further than the one night encounter..."

Marcus mouth gaped and Tobias coughed upon realising exactly what Accolade had heard under the Rosier spy spell. Theo spluttered in shock.

"You shagged Granger? For real?" Theo face held an expression of pure surprise.

Accolade yelled, "Theodore, language! Honestly! Now, Marcus, there is no need to get angry. You said she wanted to meet up again to talk? You don't know what she is going to say until you talk, and until then there is no need to worry. "

All occupants on the table were looking at Accolade as though she had grown two heads, Theo muttered something about 'shag' not being a swear word. Emmaline was the one to break a long, uncomfortable silence.

"This is bullshit!" She had jumped from her seat, and was glaring daggers at a surprised Accolade, Tobias tried vainly to grab her and pull her back down but she shook him off.

"So you are fine with this? After everything you put me though? After the bribes, the verbal abuse, now Muggleborns are fine? You can go to hell!"

She turned and practically ran from the room, Tobias could only conclude she would floo back to their home, and was torn between following her and confronting his aunt. Clarabelle had also arisen from her chair in order to follow her friend, but Tobias shook his head at her, while he turned to follow his girlfriend.

"Tobias..." Accolade weakly began and so before leaving he turned his now ferocious stare on her.

"You bribed her? You actually offered her gallons to stay away from me? I didn't think you had spoken to her back then. I thought I was the only one forced to deal with your crap. But sweet Circe, I can just imagine the horrific, disgusting things you would have said to my Emmaline!"

Accolade's eye squeezed shut, as though trying to block an unpleasant memory, her head bent in a rare display of shame.

"That was a long time ago, Tobias."

"Well Emmaline seems to remember perfectly. Tell me Aunt- have you ever apologised to her?"

Accolades eyes went wide at the suggestion.

"No, of course not, Merlin forbid the great and powerful Accolade Flint apologise for her wrong-doings. No wonder Emmaline is always so anxious of coming around here. Yet she always comes for me." He took a deep breath trying in vain to arrange his jumbled thoughts and anger, "Do you really think that one public argument with my mother and a few nice words is enough to make up for all the hurt you have caused Emmaline?" Tobias didn't want to say anymore, he wanted to find Emmaline, to make it all alright. He needed to take away her hurt. So Tobias turned and walked away, not looking back until he reached the fireplace and flooed home.

He found her in their bedroom, lying on her side legs bent into her chest sobbing into a pillow. He gently lay down against her from behind and as his arms encircled her waist she started to cry louder, uncontrollably.

"Shhh, baby, please don't cry. Why didn't you tell me?"

Emmaline hiccupped as she answered, tears still falling, but he could make out her words.

"You were so happy when she seemed OK with us, I didn't want to upset you." She once again began to cry and he knew she had reason to cry. He wanted to cry with her, for everything she had put up with to be with him. God, he was angry at his aunt! He hadn't been lying when he told her he could imagine the horrible, cruel words she would have said to his beautiful, innocent and kind Emmaline. Just because Accolade wouldn't dare talk that way now, didn't mean she never used to. He did not know what to say in response, so he just hugged his girlfriend and soothed her while she cried. He also vowed he would never again speak to his aunt until she had made proper redress toward his Emmaline.

* * *

**OK... I can understand why that wouldn't be anyone's favorite chapter- but please, hear me out before judgment and condemnation! I needed to, I swear it! Marcus had to be angry and confront his Mum for Accolades official 'redemption' to proceed and Hermione can't always be the perfect person. This really is a small little hitch though- all will be sorted out next chapter and then Hermione and Marcus battle through everything else together.**

**_blue artemis_ advice as beta was truly instrumental in helping me this chapter, to bring my intention out the best way possible!**

**On a different issue- if anyone knows why I 'loose' words, usually at the end of occasional sentences between uploading from my computer to this site, please PM me? Does this happen to anyone else? ****It is getting very frustrating!**

**lady innogen :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- This story is for amusement and not profit, promise! **

**Chapter 10**

_Saturday 2nd February 2002, Small Café, Anglesea, Hermione Grangers POV_

Would Marcus meet her? Hermione hadn't received a confirmation owl, so perhaps he wouldn't come. A feeling of deep disappointment settled in her stomach at this thought. _Oh why did she send that accursed letter? She should never have been so weak. _Fiddling with a mug of now lukewarm chocolate, Hermione glanced out the cafe window into the chilly overcast street. She had a perfect view of the pub Marcus had taken her to less than a week ago. A soft sigh escaped as she remembered the conversation, the light hearted teasing which resulted in her laughter and Marcus cheeky smirks. Marcus may not laugh often, but there was a definite difference between the conceited smirk that Hermione remembered Malfoy being so fond of, and Marcus' cheeky smirk. She wanted to learn more about those little differences. She wanted to strive for the real smiles and laughter from Marcus she had glimpsed a few times. If Marcus would let her, Hermione was desperate to see if the slight tightening of anticipation in her chest whenever she thought of a future relationship could happen. Because, she had known almost from the moment Athena had flown away with that stupid letter that her fear over Pureblood snobs or her friends' opinions didn't matter. Sadly, though, it seemed Marcus was not going to show up since Hermione had already been sitting here waiting for the last ten minutes. Bending down slightly to the right of her chair in order to fetch her handbag she took no notice of the twinkle of the door chime since the café was busy with patrons wishing to escape the cold weather. Checking her money while trying to decide if perhaps she should get another hot chocolate and wait just a little longer, Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when the deep voice she was beginning to know well spoke from beside her.

"Leaving already?"

Glancing up from her position, still semi bent below the table, Hermione noticed his raised eyebrow. Abandoning her plan, Hermione righted herself in the seat head still turned slightly appraising the man before her.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Hermione was not sure what made her say something so brash when she was very much in the wrong and probably should be apologising, but Marcus' eyebrow raise did not seem to be of annoyance.

"Sorry I'm late. I've been watching you from across the street."

Hermione gaped as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from her, before looking her dead in the eye. His facial expression gave her no clue what he was thinking. "Why?" _Why would he watch her from across the street?_

"I was trying to decide if I should come inside or not. That was a piss poor letter you sent me."

"I understand why you would think l that. I am ve-"

Marcus cut her off by raising his hand. Hermione was so shocked at the act that she silenced her apology. Although she felt a slight indignation at being interrupted, she listened as he began to speak.

"You raised issues in the letter that seem a little strange to need addressing after only two dates. But I suppose we better get it all out in the open now. I think my mother is having a strange mid-life crisis, so you don't need to worry about her." He ended the speech there, clearly amused at the look of disbelief that must be on her face.

"I'm sorry, you mother is what?"

"You said in your letter we should stop seeing each other because we are from 'different worlds'. This was after you spent an evening with my mother's long-lost cousin. It's not hard to read between the lines that you were warned away from me because of my mother."

"Andromeda isn't long lost. She has always been there- just no one in your family wanted anything to do with her."

Marcus rolled his eyes and continued speaking. "Now I'll admit my mother hasn't always been the nicest woman to those outside her family and close friends. I'm aware your Andromeda had good reason to think the way she does. But my mother really seems to be trying to be a nicer person, and I deserve a little more credit than you gave me. There is no point in us continuing if you think I would be so heartless too throw you in a room with crazy, pureblood fanatical relatives."

Marcus had crossed his arms, his posture rigid as he now seemed to wait for her reply, but his eyes spoke a different story as she thought for a moment that she saw a glimpse of hurt and venerability.

"You're right, it was a stupid, horrible letter. I didn't mean it and if I could take it back, I would." She paused for a long moment, summoning her courage. "But would you be willing to continue? Give me another chance?"

Catching his eyes, she silently begged him to say yes. It was bizarre that she wanted this so much, considering how rocky their brief dalliance had already been, yet Hermione was positive that something was there.

"One more shot, but we really have to stop with this misunderstanding shit. I'm not the best at this kind of thing, but I think we've had a crap beginning."

Hermione couldn't help chuckling in agreement at this. "Parts of it have been really good."

Marcus nodded in agreement, his sexy smirk appearing causing Hermione's stomach to clench with anticipation.

"Well then, _Hermione, _you had better make good on that promise of cooking me dinner."

_Saturday 2__nd__ February 2002, Hermione Granger's Apartment, London, Marcus Flint POV_

The crack of side-along Apparition sounded as the couple appeared in Hermione's apartment. After getting his bearings, ignoring the sickening aftershocks of their travel Marcus followed her through a large open plan living area to the kitchen. He had been curious about Hermione's home since she had invited him to dinner. He had never entered a Muggle house before, and the items he couldn't properly identify proved Hermione's home was a pure mixture of Muggle and Magic. A big, black rectangle that he knew from Muggle bars could play moving images of sport or music with sound attached was placed in the corner of the lounge. Multiple enlarged Wizarding and Muggle photographs lined the few sections of walls that didn't hold the many overflowing bookshelves filled with Magical textbooks. Walking closer to where she was rummaging around what looked like a silver two-door cupboard with light shining out of the door, he noticed a large professional looking cauldron in the far corner of the kitchen. Taking a seat on one of three bar stools located at the island he watched as Hermione began to heat up food. She started by cutting vegetables the Muggle way, and Marcus was fascinated. He was raised in a house where house elves cooked every meal, and although he had watched Emmaline cook, she did everything with magic. They had a nice dinner and he really didn't mind Chicken Kiev at all, they were quite tasty, oozing garlic cream from the centre. The cooking however had taken longer than Marcus had anticipated, and at the beginning, conversation was strained reminding him frustratingly of their first date. Thankfully by the end of the meal it was as though the letter issue had never taken place.

During dinner he had tried to impress her with his knowledge of the sport and music playing box. Hermione had instead burst into laughter informing him that the 'Televission' did more than that, and after dinner she put of a 'mooviee'. Something she called 'Cruel Intentions', and he vaguely registered though his confusion that it was a story of some kind and that the characters resembled Muggle versions of the Slytherin student body. It didn't help that he was incredibly distracted by the pretty little witch that had snuggled up to him on the couch. He really did try to make sense of what he was watching while asking so many questions he was sure she would be getting annoyed. All attempts at watching came to an abrupt end when her hand slid to his thigh causing Marcus to have an involuntary reaction of longing. He was having trouble keeping his breathing even as she angled her head to face him with darkened eyes, looking at him with a questioning gaze. He began to tilt his head toward her and smirked as she moaned when their lips met in a searing kiss. He was not sure how but within less than a minute of first impact she had flipped them so she was straddling him on the couch, not that he was complaining. This was the assertive and hot Hermione he remembered from Canada, only back then it had taken much longer to get her to this stage. Their kisses continued sensual and explorative one of his hands had tangled itself into her amazing hair while the other began to creep under her top which made her breath hitch seductively. It was his turn to moan as she followed suit, one of her dainty hands ghosting across his taut stomach as another rested at his neck. They continued to kiss, the heat becoming more intense, and Marcus knew that if she didn't want to continue they would need to stop soon. Almost as soon as this tragic thought entered his mind, she rocked her pelvis into him causing him to grab her hips firmly for a brief moment, prolonging the exquisite friction. He experimentally tugged on her top, testing her reaction and was blissfully happy when she quickly broke their kiss to pull the clothing over her head and toss it on the floor. His heart stopped at seeing her clad in only a simple black bra and jeans. His eyes swept over the creamy skin of her bra covered breasts however as with last time his eye involuntarily glanced down her torso where a long thin white scar that ran from her right hip to under her left ribcage. She hadn't noticed his look in Canada but she did now and stiffened slightly. In an effort to relax her again he ran a finger lightly across the scar but couldn't help giving her a questioning glance.

"Cursed by Dolohov at the Department of Mysteries in my fifth year, I learnt my lesson though. Even silenced Death-eaters can still do lots of damage."

Deciding he didn't want any more talk on this particular subject he found his mouth involuntarily moving down her neck towards her breasts smirking into her skin as her head fell back and what could only be described as a whimper escaped. She had just barely managed to call out 'bedroom' before he had lifted her small frame up with ease as she encircled his waist, her lips never ceasing their attentions to his throat. He paused momentarily upon realising he had no idea where her bedroom was located.

"Through the door by the kitchen, last door on the right." Hoping to Merlin he was heading in the right direction, he began to walk her through the apartment. She ended up slammed into the wall as they headed down the hallway, after she slipped her hand into his pants. He managed to growl at her.

"Do that again and I will take you right here," before resuming his search for a bed, any bed. Merlin's soul, a spare room bed would work right now. Reaching the end of the hall, still carrying her with ease, Hermione held his neck with one hand while opening the door with another. He quickly walked toward her bed placed in the centre of a large bedroom. Placing a knee on near the edge of the bed he positioned them both to fall into the middle, bracing his hands either side of her shoulders as her legs detangled themselves from his waist at the impact. Rising himself onto his knees, Marcus spared a quick glance at the beautiful, dishevelled, witch with swollen lips and perfect breasts rising and falling enticingly with her heavy breathing. Impatient and trying for a quick removal of his white T-shirt, he cursed when it caught on his neck causing him to lose balance and fall, barely managing to brace one arm against her head to avoid crushing her with his superior weight. Hermione chuckled as he scowled.

"Think that was funny, do you?"

His witch nodded her head and he partially silenced her 'yes' with a kiss, savouring yet another moan of contentment from her.

As they resumed the heated almost desperate kissing, her small dainty hands glided slowly down his back before slipping around his sides to begin unbuckling his jeans. Marcus slightly lifted his hips away from her in order to help and she had almost succeeded when a loud POP of Apparition sounded through the apartment. They both instantly stilled at the noise Hermione's breath left her in a loud gush as the lust in her eyes was quickly replaced by both panic and annoyance.

"Hermione, are you here?" Bloody Merlin's balls, what the fuck was Potter doing here?

"What the fuck is he doing here?" He sent her a questioning look and let out a frustrated moan as she quickly made to get out from under him.

"I will get rid of him, wait here." He gave her a dirty look, still incredibly worked up and pissed off at the interruption.

"Make it bloody quick, I will just wait here as your dirty little secret, shall I?" She sent him a half amused half annoyed scowl while putting on a dressing gown and walked toward the door.

"Hermione! We know you're here, we wouldn't be allowed in otherwise."

A second voice, this time female, drifted through the apartment, the voice he remembered from the Ball as belonging to Ginny Potter, as Hermione left the room. He quickly activated a secret Rosier spy spell his mother taught him toward the living area of the apartment and sat against the fabric headboard of her bed to listen. He would give her five minutes to get rid of the all-conquering-boy before he barged out and caused one hell of a scene.

"Harry, Gin, what are you doing here?"

"Hermione! We sent an owl but you never replied so we thought we would come around and see if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"I... cant tonight, I was planning on a bath before bed." There was a short silence following Hermione's admission and Marcus just wished the intruders would leave already. This shag was two months in the making and he was determined tonight was the night to get with his witch.

"Bed? It's 8PM, Hermione you never go to be this early..." Potter seemed confused and Marcus scoffed, she wasn't going to bed to sleep, fool.

"I was going to do some reading..."

"Hermione, do you have someone here?" _Oh shit. _Potter's confused tone turned instantaneously suspicious, as his wife squealed.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Is _he _here?" Ginny Potter seemed very excited, but Marcus wanted to curse her. Now Potter was suspicious, surely his and Hermione's reunion would be further delayed. His head banged the bed head in frustration.

"Who's here, Hermione? Whose jacket is this?" _Oh, Potter found his jacket. Well, this could get interesting_, he was unsure if he was ready for the inevitable confrontation. Though, he was sure if it got physical he could take bloody Potter with one hand tied behind his back... magically it was probably best not to fight with the defeater of he-who-must-not-be-named. Marcus' eyes went wide at the thought.

"Who I have around is none of your business, Harry."

"Oh My God, Hermione are you-" Potter's tone was still shocked and full of disbelief but his sentence was interrupted by his wife.

"Calm down, Harry, Hermione is a big girl." The excited voice of Ginny Potter got louder, ringing in his ears as she clearly yelled at him from down the hall, enhancing the volume of the spell. "I am looking forward to meeting _you_. Hermione should bring you around for dinner next week. I won't take no for an answer." _What the fuck?_

"Do you know who it is, Gin?"

"Yes, Harry, I do- but you don't need to yet. We will be going now, Hermione. Perhaps you should block your Apparition wards this evening?" The sound of one crack, hinted that Potter may have been side along taken away from the living room and the footsteps heading back down the hall further heightened this assumption. The door opened and a bathrobe clad Hermione once again entered, turning to face him while leaning against the now closed door.

"I am so sorry about that. I forgot to block access."

"Clearly." He quickly debated the pros and cons of raising the lingering topic, or trying to ignore it, for a while with seduction. In the end his curiosity won out, "So am I going to dinner with the Potter's next week."

Hermione fidgeted with her robe tie, "If you want to? I think I would like that."

"The secret will be out." Her chin rose defiantly, and he was desperately hoping she wouldn't care. Her following words made his chest tighten with both happiness and nerves.

"There is no point in doing this if we keep it secret."

"Well then, my friends would kill me if they knew I met yours first. I will go to dinner next week if you come meet mine tomorrow." He smirked at her wide-eyed look of shock. "Come here."

She grinned as the topic of friends was put on hiatus, and moved to the bed, joining him in the middle as he untied her robe and slipped it off her shoulders. There reunion was not interrupted again and a long blissful night followed before the new couple fell asleep, their naked limbs entwined.

* * *

**A long but mostly pointless author note-**

**Oh my! I have just had one of the most emotionally amazing musical days of my life! This will mean very little to most people outside of Australia but we had the Triple J (alternative national radio station) _Hottest 100 of the last 20 years countdown _today! I was 8 when the Hottest 100 started happening yearly and so many songs took me back to my childhood, teen, uni and adult years! Number one song was Oasis- Wonderwall and while not a bad song I was more excited when The Verve- Bittersweet Symphony made number 5! Indecently part of the amazing soundtrack of the 'Cruel Intentions' movie ;-)**

**So this chapter is probably as intimate as I can currently write and my husband thought it was one of the funnest things he has ever read. Still I hope this made up for last chapter although my lovely reviewers were amazingly nice and supportive!**

**I also wrote a Black/Rosier/Flint family tree. Just to clear up any confusion about who is related to who but I cant seem to post it on my profile like I had wanted to so it is now basically useless- and it took me ages to remember how to use Microsoft Visio effectively! :-(Oh well, win some, loose some!**

**Once again a huge thank you to blue artemis for being a wonderful beta!**

**lady innogen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own but I love to play :-)**

**Chapter 11**

_Sunday 3__rd__ Febuary 2002, Higgs House, Somerset, Vivienne Yaxley's POV_

To anyone else, the guest room at 'Higgs House' would be considered a very comfortable and spacious accommodation. A four-poster queen-sized bed with silver edged comforter matched the antique wardrobe and dressing table. The placement of these items still left enough room in the corner for a two-seater couch, where Vivienne currently sat. However, the simple fact was Vivienne had become increasingly dissatisfied and frustrated in the sheer _commonness _of the entire house she had been a visitor in for the past four months. It wasn't so much that Higgs house was small; the three-story stone country home was nice, in a quaint weekend holiday way. But this was not what Vivienne was used to, and that her plan was moving ridiculously slow was infuriating her to no end. Unfortunately, until she married Marcus there was no choice but to stay at Artemisia's family home, since her husband Thorfinn's Manor home, like Vivienne's own, was forfeit after the war.

A knock on the door brought Vivienne out of her thoughts, her head turning toward the door with curiosity at who the intruder could be. With everyone else away, she had believed the house empty except for herself. Bidding entry, Vivienne was surprised when Artemisia's brother Terrence entered her room. Terrence Higgs was a quiet boy three years older than Vivienne and Artemisia, and she hadn't really had much to do with him throughout her friendship with his sister. During the war the entire Higgs family, minus Artemisia, had hidden abroad, leaving his arm clean of the mark and ensuring his current freedom. Since she had been a guest, Terrence hadn't spoken more than two sentences to her, so Vivienne could admit being very curious about this visit. _If he tried to kick her out she would tear the little shit's limbs off. _Vivienne decided to wait for a grey robe-clad Terrence to speak first, her hands placed delicately in her lap head slightly tilted sideways in anticipation. A shuffling Terrence did not wait long to address her,

"Vivienne, umm, how are you?"

_Was he kidding? _"Fine, Terrence, why are you here?"

The clearly nervous boy smiled with a small chuckle, further confusing an already perplexed Vivienne. He moved slightly closer to Vivienne and she stiffened automatically from the strange situation.

"Always so abrupt. I want to ask you a question. And could you think about it a little before answering?"

Terrence, Vivienne noticed, was fiddling with his hands, clearly uncomfortable with whatever he wanted to say to her. The only logical conclusion she could come up with for his behaviour was that he wanted her gone. But that didn't make sense since his father would be the only person capable of kicking her out, and Gregory Higgs had always held great affection for Vivienne.

"OK… what would you like to say to me, Terrence?"

"Marry me?" The words were spoken in such a rush, and mumbled that at first Vivienne was sure she had heard wrong. The man who uttered them was refusing to look at her, fixated on the plain wall. _What?_

"What did you just say?" Of anything and everything she could possibly expect, proposing _marriage _to her would have never entered her mind. It made no sense; she was marrying Marcus Flint- not Terrence Higgs.

"Terrence- I'm marrying Marcus." She noticed how Terrence stiffened at Marcus name, and a scowl replaced his previous worried expression.

"Really? How is that plan working for you, Vivienne?" It was her turn to scowl before sneering at him.

"I always get my way in the end."

"To the point you won't even consider my proposition?"

"I thought it was a proposal?"

"I think we are both smart enough to realise this is not your common love match, Vivienne."

The nerves in Terrence clearly disappeared the more he spoke. Vivienne only just remembered that Terrence had always felt hard done by that Marcus had been made Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team despite Terrence being older. Quidditch in Slytherin house was based on social hierarchy, and since the Flints were higher up the social scale, Marcus was given preference. She knew how much the older boy hated him and had always assumed it was part of the reason he had shunned her while Vivienne had dated Marcus.

"Then why are you asking me this, Terrence? You don't want to marry me. You never even talk to me."

He shrugged, and for the first time looked her in the eye. "My family want me to, and it's not like I have any serious objections. You are prettier then Parkinson, and she is apparently my other choice. Everyone knows she is still shagging Malfoy, and probably will continue, even if she finds someone to marry her."

This was Vivienne's second proposal and it was as bizarre as her first, when her father informed her that he had spoken to Selwen and 'the deed was done'.

"Pansy is my friend- don't talk about her like that."

The man before her raised an eyebrow sardonically. "No, she is just your current ally, my sister is your only friend and we all know it. Think about this for a second Vivienne, an allegiance between us in marriage would work for both of us. You need security, I need a wife and heir."

"I'm going to marry _Marcus._"

Again the infuriating twit scoffed.

"He's obviously avoiding you and is clearly no longer interested. You should consider that a good thing. The man is a Blood Traitor Vivienne, is that really what you want?" Vivienne opened her mouth to rebuke his claim, but stopped as he stood from the bed smoothing his robes and looked down on her briefly, before walking toward the door not even sparing her a glance as he spoke.

"Think about it, Vivienne, marry me and I will for the most part leave you alone. You will have access to my vault which, while not as large as that fucker Flint's, is still well stocked. This situation will work for both of us. While a business allegiance with the Parkinson's would help my family, they apparently prefer I gave you the first chance."

Without even saying good bye, the man walked out the door, leaving a shocked and dumbstruck Vivienne alone. Blinking a couple of times while trying to clear her head, Vivienne had no idea what to think about the conversation that had just transpired. _Could she be a Higgs? Would she be content to this life and this house? It would certainly fix a lot of her problems even if it was far from a perfect solution. _She hated to admit it but Terrence was right in some regards. The Higgs had not hidden during the war due to any ideas of _blood equality. _She was very sure that their opinions matched her own, while Marcus continued to prove himself more and more a Blood Traitor. But Vivienne could change that; given time and persuasion, she would bring her old Marcus back. The simple fact was that the Higgs, although Pureblood, were not as high in society as a Yaxley should be, and although she was surprisingly very flattered, it was just never going to happen.

_Sunday 2__nd__ February 2002, Cafe Auroia, Diagon Alley, Blake POV_

Blake Carrow sat in a spacious booth waiting for his mother to arrive for lunch. Usually they didn't meet publicly as Isis Carrow didn't like the publicity attracted through her late husband. So he had been shocked when she owled him to meet her here for lunch. She had explained that she was sick of hiding and had decided to slowly remerge into the world, starting by having a nice lunch with her son. Blake thought this was a great idea, since he had refused, much like Marcus and Tobias, to hide away for their father's sins. Blake had, after enormous amounts of rejection, obtained a job in the Goblin Liaison Office after the war. Although he still had to battle lingering prejudice every day, being fluent in Gobbledygook had been a massive advantage and he enjoyed his job. Glancing at his watch and noticing his mother was 10 minutes late, Blake sighed before automatically straightening his posture as his mother arrived at the entrance to the cafe, dressed in traditional satin robes. Blake smiled and rose in greeting watching his mother with pride as she ignored the looks of contempt being sent her way by a table of middle-aged witches in the corner. He had chosen a booth purposely, as he felt this would hide them from prying eyes more than one of the table and chairs set in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Mother," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, which she returned.

"My darling son, I am sorry I am late," she smiled at him and although he could see the strain in the smile.

They proceeded to enjoy a nice lunch together, and he noticed how she began to ease her stiffened stance over time and told her how proud he was of her.

She laughed. "I was talking to Accolade this morning, and she is preparing to do something a long time coming. Something that will most likely be very difficult for both her and the other person involved. I felt if she could do that then I could go out for lunch with my son."

Blake had an idea of what his mother was talking about, but he understood that Isis Carrow had no desire of speaking candidly in public about the Flint family affairs. Still he assumed it was regarding this mysterious long lost cousin Tobias had told him about last night, deciding that if Accolade told his mother about that she would have mentioned the rest of the argument as well.

"I was at Tobias and Emmaline's place last night, Mother and I heard what happened at dinner. Tobias is very angry at Mrs Flint."

This, Blake thought, was an understatement, Tobias was livid at his Aunt. Blake was watching his mother carefully she had begun folding and unfolding a napkin. When she next spoke her voice was so quiet that Blake had to lean close to hear her.

"She knows he is, Blake and she doesn't blame him for being upset. Accolade intends to fix the situation but doesn't even know where Tobias and Emmaline live. She is also very worried about Marcus."

Blake scoffed at his mother and she smiled though it didn't reach her eyes, he knew what she was doing, she wanted information from him to take back to Accolade. He gave her a smirk letting her now he was on her to and she faked a look of innocence at him.

"You are a sly one, Mother dear. You want information from me. Well what shall I give you to relay?" He pretended to think about it, "How about that Marcus was missing last night." Isis eyebrows rose as Blake continued his story, "nether Tobias, Emmaline or myself could get in touch with him. Then this morning I received an owl informing me he would be bringing a date with him to dinner at Tobias and Emmaline's tonight."

Isis' face was full of curiosity and Blake knew she was desperate to know if it was Hermione Granger that he would be bringing. How funny that they were all hopeful that Marcus would make a match with the famous Muggleborn war heroine. He decided to put his mother out of her misery. She and Accolade would find out some way or another anyway, they always did.

"Yes, Mother, it seems Marcus had his own reconciliation last night."

Isis smiled at this news, "Accolade will be happy about that she was worried for him."

Blake and Tobias had discussed Accolade's seeming acceptance of Marcus new possible relationship at length the previous night after Emmaline had gone to bed. It seemed very surreal that Accolade would be so accepting of Marcus dating a Muggleborn so he couldn't help but ask, "Why is she suddenly happy about this Mother? I'm not sure I understand what changed that makes you all so accepting. We had to battle you all so much over Emmaline. Would you be fine if I was in Marcus position?" He was curious; their mothers had been as Pureblood supremacist as their fathers when they were younger. Isis Carrow closed her eyes for a second before opening them, locking eyes with her only child.

"I like to think and hope that I would, so long as you were happy. It was not only you boys who had to do a lot of thinking and re-evaluation of past beliefs, Blake. Only there was a lot more time, prejudice and mistakes for us to come to terms with. We did not want to admit or think we had done wrong. It has meant that our actions at school and after created a lot of guilt for us to carry. It is a hard thing to realise your entire belief system and the way you were raised was wrong." He gave her a smile for her honesty and took one of her hands in his own.

"You can go back to Mrs Flint and inform her of our conversation now, Mother. But I won't tell you Tobias and Emmaline's address, Emmaline is too fragile to deal with Mrs Flint right now."

His mother gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand that was still holding hers. 'Never forget that I love you, darling, and I am so proud of you."

_Monday 4th February 2002, Mildenhall Grave Yard, Suffolk, Andromeda Tonks' POV_

The day was chilly, a brisk wind whipped around her legs as she pulled her long, thick, black cloak closer together and lifting the hood in an attempt to ward off the cold. How harsh her Ted's last few months must have been, running from snatchers in weather like this while she was warm at home. Ted, her wonderful loving husband, when Andromeda closed her eyes she could still hear his laugh or see his face lit up in a teasing smile or loving embrace. Andromeda sighed as she walked on, entering the cemetery where Ted, Nymphadora, and Remus lay. She was not there to visit her daughter or son in law though, today was Ted's day, the anniversary of his death. A beautiful, kind life cut short by snatchers over something as insignificant as blood status. Gravel crunched under her feet as she slowly made her way down the main path of the old cemetery. She walked by graves that in the past three years had become familiar sights.

Her thoughts absently wandered to her grandson Teddy, who was spending the day with Ginny Potter. That amazing little boy was all she had left and daily reminded her of both Ted and Dora. He was too young to understand why Grandmother was here so she refused to bring him, but she would when he was older so he could meet his brave family. He would learn that he could be proud of his heritage and his family who fought for the light and against oppression. Reaching the weathered grey angel whose wings had long ago broken off, Andromeda automatically turned left, heading along the grass between graves. Breaking away from the main section of the Muggle cemetery, she began a short climb up a small hill to a bunch of graves shaded by two large oak trees. Three other black cloaked figures were already assembled atop of the hill, hidden away from prying Muggle eyes by spells and wards. As Andromeda entered the Wizarding section, her hand ghosted across Delliah Creswell's shoulder in greeting. The other woman did not reply verbally, but a slight tilt of her head against Andromeda's arm displayed her acknowledgement. Andromeda bent down and taking out her wand conjured small bunches of colourful flowers to place amongst the others at Dirk Cresswell's grave, the man who had run and ultimately died alongside her own Ted. Dirk's two sons, the eldest supporting his tear ridden mother, nodded in respect to Andromeda as she silently turned and walked toward Ted, two graves down, noticing the three flower bunches already present. Kneeling so the hem of her cloak floated around her, Andromeda whispered a greeting while adding a wreath to the base of the grey arch gravestone. Andromeda felt her head involuntarily tilt as the familiar sensation of being watched overtook her; she glanced toward the Cresswells, none of who were paying her any intention. Holding her right hand against the ground as leverage to help stand, Accolade rose and looked about her back toward the Muggle section. Her eye landed upon another hooded figure this time in dark purple velvet, her beautiful pale face framed by brown flowing locks. The familiar intruder was gazing at Andromeda, an unreadable closed expression upon her face. This was a person she never expected to be here, Narcissa came every year and always stayed hidden from view although Andromeda could feel that she was always there watching.

In defiance Andromeda turned back to Ted, uncaring as to why Accolade Flint would feel it necessary to intrude upon her private time of remembering her husband's life. Andromeda continued her yearly ritual, talking to Ted, telling him about her year and how much Teddy was growing. She stayed longer than usual, wishing to delay the inevitable conversation with the cousin she had not spoken to since she was a young woman. Andromeda had an inkling of what this was concerning, and that only angered her more. The coincidence of her conversation with Hermione a few days ago and Accolade's arrival was just too unlikely. Finally, she placed two more flower bunches on the graves of Dora and Remus before turning away from her family toward the waiting figure who represented a past she long tried to forget.

Slowly Andromeda began the decent down the hill toward her cousin. Aaron Cresswell, spotting and recognising Accolade, yelled after her asking if she was ok. Andromeda turned and smiled at the kind young man of 16 who was always so considerate and friendly toward both her and Teddy when they bumped into each other in Diagon Alley. She told him everything would be fine, before resuming her journey toward the purple clad witch. The closer Andromeda got the more anxious she could tell Accolade became, although her perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowing slightly were the only outward sign of any distress Andromeda could see which made her smirk inwardly–– good, let her be nervous.

"Are you aware Narcissa is watching? She has no doubt enacted the family spy spell by now and can hear every word we say. She comes every year and stays hidden, it can be quite annoying really. Why you people won't let me visit my Ted in peace and today of all days I will never understand. Although I don't think she was previously aware that I knew." Accolades eyebrows bent even closer together at this revelation but she quickly regained control of her facial expressions and straightened her back.

"I am sorry to bother you here today, but I had no other way of reaching you as I do not know where you live."

"And why are you so desperate to reach me?"

"I think you know." A sigh escaped Andromeda as she looked in to the pensive eyes of her once favourite cousin.

"You want me to what? Put a stop to it? How shall I do that, Accolade? Talk to her, I already tried, she is not a girl easily persuaded."

Due to Narcissa most likely still listening in on the conversation, Andromeda was loathe to have Hermione's identity become known. She was fond of the young girl and very protective. Accolade's face was still unreadable, her chin slightly raised in what looked an act of defiance but Andromeda recognised as an attempt to stay strong and appear unmoved.

"You mistake my intentions, Andy-"

"Don't call me that, I no longer go by that name." Only her old family called her Andy, Ted had called her Dromeda and now so did everyone who mattered, like Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione.

"_Andromeda,_ you mistake my intention. I am here to ask you not to impede upon this budding relationship."

The silence that followed was intense; the only noise the rustling of the wind through a nearby tree, enhancing the cold. For her part Andromeda was not sure she had heard correctly. Accolade Flint ne Rosier wanted a relationship to develop between her only son and heir and a Muggle-born? She decided to break the unnatural silence.

"I don't understand? You want this relationship to develop? Why?"

"My only interest is in Marcus' happiness. At your words she almost broke contact and he was quite upset over it. Although I have heard they reconciled I wanted to talk to you as well." Accolade took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to apologise."

Unbidden and unwanted, tears sprung into Andromeda's eyes and she desperately tried to blink them away, refusing to show weakness to the women standing in front of her. They were not tears of happiness or sadness, they were tears of anger.

"How dare you come here, today of all days and apologise to me. I don't want or need your apology, Accolade. I would live my life again a hundred times over for the joy and love I experienced away from all of you. Was it all you dreamed being married to Henrix Flint? Or do you think Honoria enjoyed being chained to Grantham Nott?" Andromeda felt slightly guilty, mentioning her deceased cousin but she continued her tirade. "I lived a happy life away from all of you and my daughter is a hero. She died a hero, fighting for what is right. I don't need your apologies, for really you did me a favour."

The two strong women stared at each other, Andromeda's face livid and tense; Accolade's showing small signs of distress.

"You're right, Andromeda. I am glad you were happy in life and I am very sorry for your losses. I only ask you to please not actively attempt to sabotage this new relationship. There will be no opposition from me, I only want to right the wrongs of my past. I hope in time we could attempt a reconciliation ourselves and the Tower is always open to you, should you wish."

With a brief smile and nod she turned away. Andromeda, still feeling the waves of anger refused to talk as she watched Accolade retreat into a clump of trees before the well known POP of Disapparition snapped harshly though the air.

"Well I hope you enjoyed that, Narcissa... for I'm not sure what to make of it," she whispered knowing that her younger sister was probably still listening.

Sighing and shaking her head slightly Andromeda began the short walk home, before she would Disapparate to Harry and Ginny's home in Godric Hollow to pick up Teddy. However the conversation with Accolade continued to swim around her conscious.

* * *

**A Hermione and Marcus free chapter but I have focused so much on them getting together lately that I needed to progress with some other areas. Remember Vivienne? We haven't seen her since chapter six so I thought it best if she re-emerges so you are aware she still has a part to play. Also I love the character of Andromeda, I always wished she made more appearances in the books. I hope she wasn't too melodramatic- although I would not be impressed if I was in her situation. **

**blue artemis was the wonderful beta of this chapter. It is always interesting and insightful getting chapters back and reading the notes!**

**lady innogen :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I really hope my absence wasn't ****noticeable but if it was I am very sorry! **

**When I started posting I was 4 chapters ahead with the intention of editing/writing the remaining chapters while continuing to update weekly. Unknown to me, the week I began posting was also the week (according to my due date) I became pregnant! While this is exciting news and my husband, daughter and myself are ecstatic, the morning sickness and exhaustion I have suffered these past weeks has been horrible. This has slowly eaten up my beautiful 4 weeks leeway plan and from now on I will be having to post on a finish editing/writing basis. This chapter also had the added issue of writing my first 'intimate scene', which I put off like a uni student studying for exams. ****I'm a little nervous, but I challenged myself to write it- so I was determined!**

**_WARNING:_ I think this chapter finally makes good with my M rating. There is slightly explicit sex involved... **

**Chapter 12**

_Sunday 3rd February 2002, Hermione's Apartment, London, Marcus Flint POV _

Marcus could not remember a more pleasant day than the one he had just shared with Hermione. The new couple had lazed about in bed until late morning exploring each other. Considering he had been without female company in over two months, finally spending time with Hermione was afternoon had been spent in different parts of the house, although the couch had been given a work out. Marcus idly wondered why they hadn't just gone for it last night in the lounge, before deciding it was best they hadn't tried, since Potter and his wife would have Apperated into a very awkward situation. Sometime during a brief break, Marcus had the forethought to Accio some parchment and scribble a hasty note to his friends informing them he would bring Hermione to dinner that night. Emmaline would have freaked if he hadn't, although knowing that girl she was probably flipping out anyway, creating a three-course meal while Tobias tried unsuccessfully to calm her down.

Now their perfect day of privacy was at an end. Marcus watched from the couch as Hermione entered the living area wearing simple blue jeans and a crimson ruffled blouse, which he had a feeling was in a show of Gryffindor pride. She did look rather edible, her hair was up in a bun and she only wore minimal makeup that highlighted her natural beauty._ They should just stay at her apartment_, he thought; his friends would get over the disappointment soon enough and he had been wondering on and off all day about how she would handle meeting them. Admittedly the idea of facing Potter had him slightly freaked out but then again this was Hermione Granger he was introducing, she didn't scare easily and hopefully his friends would put her at ease quickly.

Marcus walked over to the fireplace. "I'll go first, and meet you there. The address is Rosier Apartment."

He took another close look at her before reaching around and liberating her hair from the ornate clip holding it together, causing thick curls to fall framing her face.

"I like it better all frizzy and wild but this will do." Marcus smirked at her before entering the fireplace while calling out Tobias and Emmaline's address.

Stepping out of the floo, he regarded his three best friends. Tobias and Emmaline were sitting on the couch, the latter fidgeting with her floral Muggle dress. Blake stood leaning casually against the entrance way to the Hall which was positioned right beside the couch, while both he and Tobias had on casual Muggle trousers. Marcus felt his stomach twist in knots as the floo activated again and hoped the night was a success, he realised just how much he wanted Hermione to get along with his friends. Stepping out of the floo and brushing off soot Hermione glanced up as she surveyed her surroundings, he wished he could know what she was thinking at that moment. Tobias and Emmaline rose from their seats, and an obviously excited Emmaline got to her first holding out a hand in greeting.

"You really are Hermione Granger! You're just a pretty as your photos in the paper! I'm Emmaline Winters and it is so good there will be another non- Slytherin to talk to!"

Marcus snorted at her not so subtle detachment from being a Slytherin, sharing amused glances between the boys. Tobias was next also holding out his hand only this time kissing hers.

"Welcome, Hermione. I'm Tobias, one of Marcus' cousins, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you, Tobias and Emmaline for having me in your home, it is a lovely apartment."

Hermione was looking around the room with evident interest as her sight landed on Blake who had ceased leaning against the door frame and was just standing, waiting for his introduction. She was giving him a quizzical look which for a second had Marcus truly alarmed that she could be remembering Blake from her school days, until she smiled.

"You work at the Ministry?" she asked, causing Blake to nod his head while Marcus took the initiative of introducing his oldest non-related friend.

"Hermione, this is Blake. We have been friends since we were in nappies." He turned to his friend. "Blake, this is Hermione."

"Yes, I remember now, you're Blake Carrow. You work at the Goblin Liaison office."

Marcus shouldn't have been surprised Hermione knew of Blake, his employment to the Ministry had been controversial and unpopular at the time.

Responding to Hermione's question cautiously Blake answered, "Yes, I am a shit kicker because I speak Gobbledygook."

Hermione laughed at his terminology, "Impressive, I can't speak the stuff myself- I tried to read a dictionary once, I couldn't even finish it."

Marcus watched Hermione during dinner he couldn't really keep his eye off her for long as she completely charmed his friends. She really was a sight to behold, with her subtle, clever humour and intelligent conversation. He didn't miss the knowing smirks sent his way by Tobias and Blake, and concluded maybe he was being a little obvious in his observations, but still her entire demeanour was fascinating. Emmaline couldn't get enough of Hermione, basically dominating all Hermione-related conversation with complete glee, much to the boys' amusement, and Tobias' obvious delight. Since going public with Tobias the once popular Emmaline's social circle had dwindled dramatically. She still very occasionally would see some Ravenclaw girlfriends, but not often. Marcus' sister Clarabelle was her best female friend but mostly she had joined the boys group, not that they minded. At the end of the night Emmaline had practically demanded that Hermione go to lunch with her within the next week. Subjects of discussion stayed well clear of the war although they ventured into Ministry politics, the Quiddich World Cup, and academia. When they were leaving a quick agreement was made for Marcus and Hermione to leave for his house together.

It was not until they had successfully flooed into his Townhouse that Marcus suddenly realised with a start that his new _girlfriend_ was standing in his living room. He had entered completely uncharted territory and was not quite sure what to do. The only official girlfriend he had ever had was Vivienne, and he was sure even had he been forced to marry her that he would have had a secret home like this for a little peace and quiet. Marcus watched with slight trepidation as Hermione turned toward him, head slightly tilted, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You have a nice home."

"Thanks..."

Her smile widened at his apparent indecision of how to continue.

"Care to give me a tour?" Relieved at the suggestion, Marcus complied with her request. A quick tour of his house led toward the last room, his bedroom. Once inside, Marcus stood by the door as he watched Hermione walk forward, taking in the rather bare room of mocha walls, large dark stained bed and matching mirrored dressing table that Emmaline had demanded he purchase to make the room slightly more homely. Speaking with her back to him, Hermione started conversation.

"Your friends are really nice."

"They liked you a lot. You will never get rid of Emmaline now." Turning to face him, her smile was breathtaking. Deciding it now was a good time, Marcus began to slowly move toward his beautiful girl, his entire intention being seduction. Hermione didn't seem to realise as she continued to talk.

"Are you always so quiet around your friends?" At her question, and interested expression, Marcus paused momentarily before resuming his short walk while answering.

"No, I was enjoying observing you." Her shock at his reply was evident as he reached out and stroked both hands down her arms.

"You were observing me? Well, I hope I met with your approval." He smirked, bringing a hand to her neck and moving a piece of hair over her shoulder.

"Perfectly." Her eyes displayed slight indecision about how to take his comments, so rather than continue the conversation that he might accidently stuff up, Marcus decided to kiss her. The answering sigh and feeling of Hermione arms encircle his own neck induced Marcus to believe she didn't really mind. The kiss stared slow and almost lazy, his wandering hands moving to encircle her slim waist waiting for a signal from her before slipping underneath the crimson blouse to feel perfect creamy soft skin. His wait was short, as Hermione quickly increased the pressure and speed of kisses, allowing Marcus the belief that it was time to progress to skin on skin. As such, a surprise break apart by Hermione left him almost in despair, until her destination of the bed became apparent. Smirking in relief Marcus followed, both quickly arranging themselves into comfortable positions, Hermione's head upon the pillows and Marcus laying beside, while leaning over his stunning witch. Continuing the heated kissing, his body pulsed as Hermione's left leg raised at her knee allowing him better access to hover over her, his own right leg moving between her own. This action further intensified their kissing, as Hermione's small hands crept under his shirt, stroking Marcus' back, causing his entire body to press firmly onto hers. Clothing was becoming a nuisance that needed to be gone, and so Marcus began an attempt to remove the buttons from her blouse with one hand. He frowned as Hermione giggled again, detaching her lips from his to shake her head.

"The buttons won't open, the zip is at the back." She shuffled into a sitting position forcing him to his knees as her own hands moved to her back and the soft sound of an opening zipper filled the air. Deciding on the best course of action while in this position, Marcus quickly took off his own shirt, before sighting a vision which had blood rushing south. In the few seconds his eyesight had been hindered, Hermione had removed her own top and lay back in a champagne coloured, lacy bra. His eyes couldn't dwell long on her perfect breasts, as the movement of Hermione's hands undoing the button and zipper of her jeans caught his attention, revealing matching lace knickers. He was so distracted by an almost naked and very beautiful Hermione, Marcus almost missed the reason she had stopped undressing; she could not remove the pesky jeans with his leg caught between her own. Determined that this break apart would be their last of the night, Marcus quickly rolled over and divested the entire remainder of his clothing before turning back to Hermione, who raising her hips slightly allowed Marcus to slip the remaining lacy fabric down her legs. Other than her bra, both himself and Hermione were now free of clothes. Marcus had never been uncomfortable with his body, at one stage it had been his only saving grace, since Quiddich had always kept him in perfect shape. Still, never having more than a couple of unemotional shags with any one girl for years, already Marcus could feel the pleasant familiarity of both his body and Hermione's working together as he slowly kissed his way back up her legs, while her breathing quickened the higher his attentions moved. His actual intentions at reaching the very tops of her smooth legs were hindered as Hermione reached out and pulled at his shoulders urging him further upward into a kiss. Granting her wish it was Marcus who moaned as her lips moved to his neck and there body's merged together. But he quickly sought control, as Hermione's hands gripped at his waist and her head arched slightly when his hand found her most intimate area, and slowly began to rub circles in a way he had come to realise turned her on the most. Hermione's legs further parted to grant him more access as her hands flung themselves behind her, gripping the top of the headboard as Marcus continued to please her while kissing down her throat to her still bra-covered breasts. Her heavy breathing mixed with his as the intense anticipation created the impossible feat of even more blood rushing toward his already intense hardness. Hermione seemed close to her own climax and surprised Marcus by lifting her legs and slightly pushing him so they eagerly flipped over, herself now on top. He smirked and held her hips firmly as he slid himself up against the headboard into an almost sitting position. As soon as he was in place, Hermione took the initiative of completely merging their bodies together. Her moan mixed with his at the delightful sensation before he took her hips in a supporting but not forceful manner. Hermione began to move with exquisite timing as his lips sought her neck and his hands unclasped her bra to free perfect breasts for his pleasure. Intending to move his kisses toward a breast, Marcus broke away from her delectable neck. Accidently looking over her shoulder as he did, he caught the image of Hermione's bare back in the dressing table mirror. Her hips, attached securely to his own, were swaying sensually, and the sight had him riveted. Deciding he liked the view, Marcus opted to use his hands to gently caress her skin delighting when the action caused Hermione's back to arch into his touch, her head thrown back in pleasure. The resulting view and her moans increased his arousal, until it was almost with relief when Marcus finally noticed Hermione tilt her hip backwards slightly her arms grasping his shoulders firmly as the movements of her hips increased speed and her breathing became more erratic. Past experience proved Hermione was close to her climax and Marcus was thankful as he would not last much longer himself. As she fell over her edge of pleasure, head falling with contentment into his shoulder, Marcus enjoyed the aftershocks before turning her over and quickly replacing her movements with his own until his own pinnacle was reached, before rolling off his witch, pulling her onto his chest with sleepy contentment. Lazily enjoying the glow of their post-union, he could only chuckle when she inquired if he enjoyed watching her in the mirror. He should have known nothing would get past his bright witch.

"It was a pleasant surprise," was the only answer he could muster causing her to giggle softly into his chest.

_Thursday 7__th __Febuary 2002, Nimue's Restaurant, Diagon Alley, London, Kingsley Shacklebolt's POV_

Ornate candles floated between the tables casting a flickering warm glow as he sat in Diagon Alleys'fanciest restaurant, ignoring both the interested public and assigned Auror detail. Kingsley sipped on water and thought back on the time he had known Hermione Granger, his dinner partner for the evening. He was the first to admit she held a special place in his heart, in a way she was the child he never had, and it was common knowledge that he held great hopes and a fervent belief that she would replace him as Minister of Magic when he finally retired. He had met Hermione the summer after Voldermort returned and from the start Kingsley could sense a power and strength that made her stand out from others her age. He had nominated her to partner him during the Battle Of The Seven Potters to which Mad Eye had agreed. Mad Eye knew that after him, the most likely member of the group moving Harry to be targeted would be Kingsley, the strongest Auror. So the most magically capable of the 'seven Potters' would need to be partnered with him. The other members of the retrieval party had agreed with Hermione being assigned to Kingsley though Arthur Weasley stressed that she should be told the facts and the decision ultimately be hers, so Kingsley had sought Hermione out to explain the facts. Most young girls, on being told that they would have to face Death Eaters while flying and the very real possibility of being chased by Lord Voldermort would panic, but Hermione was calm and understanding. She asked practical questions and agreed to partner with Kingsley. When the night came, she did a magnificent job. Hermione had even stayed in control when Voldermort himself had taken up the chase, actually pointing her wand at the most evil Wizard of all time until Kingsley had pulled her down in front of him on the Thestral, shielding her from the monster's view.

After the war Kingsley had not wanted to be Minister of Magic, he had taken the position in the immediate aftermath of the final battle out of necessity. Someone had to do the job and placing a member of the Order of Phoenix seemed the most logical step. The Order petitioned a rather embarrassed Wizmagot to keep Kingsley as Minister for a year while the Wizarding World established itself and surviving Death Eaters were rounded up and put on trial. The Wizmagot would have done anything the Order said at that time, since they realised the extent that corruption and Voldemort's coup d'état on the Ministry had actively hindered the war. The full extent of the Ministry involvement and atrocities would forever create a blight in the history of Great Britain's Wizarding World. A shadow fell over the table causing Kingsley to look up at the pretty girl in front of him. Standing from his own chair he leaned in to kiss her cheek before walking around the table and pulling out her chair.

"Hermione, you look as beautiful as always," his calming baritone broke the previous silence as he sat back in his seat.

"You are too kind, Kings, and looking dashing yourself, sorry I am late I got held up."

Their dinner proceeded with the usual pleasant companionship and comfortable conversation. It wasn't until entree arrived that Kingsley inadvertently said something that visibly put Hermione on edge.

"Thank Merlin the press never found out about that Flint debacle in Denmark. More Death Eaters running amuck in that country would be a Diplomatic nightmare."

Hermione stiffened and shot an almost sour look toward a stunned Kingsley who tried to figure out what he had said to deserve her reaction.

"Marcus is not a Death Eater, Kingsley." He watched as she callously stabbed at her smoked trout ravioli, determined to placate her anger despite his confusion.

"Have I said something to offend you, Hermione? I'm sure you know it was not intentional." With relief, Kingsley watch as his protégée sighed and relaxed her stance posture and graced him with a small smile.

"Sorry, Kings, but Marcus is not a Death Eater- you should know better than to call him such."

Raising an eyebrow he silently questioned her words, perhaps he had been harsh toward the younger Flint, but that still didn't explain the strange change of pace their conversation had recently taken.

"I'm seeing Marcus."

Kingsley choked on his own delicious bite of Blackened Harissa Quail; her words had shocked him to the point he could think of no reply. Not that he needed to talk, as Hermione seemed content to spill her feelings for the Flint boy in an outpouring that made Kingsley doubly thankful for silencing charms.

"Oh, Kings, I can't wait for you to meet him properly. We have been getting to know one another in secret- but now have decided to go public because no relationship should start on the basis of secrecy. But the press going crazy", an almost hysterical giggle escaped his young friend, her curls shaking while an almost amused smile played on her lips.

_Sweet Merlin, she couldn't be serious?_

"Merlin's long beard, are you serious? Hermione, are you thinking at all?"

He was aware his words could be seen as rather unsupportive, but surely she wasn't actually serious. Hermione was one of the most prominent and well loved war heroes in England- she couldn't be seen with the son of a Death Eater, and that wasn't even taking his bad Hogwarts reputation into consideration. Although Kingsley noticed the strange angry glint in Hermione's eye, it was his turn to speak and so he kept going. His voice took on a rough edge.

"You must put an end to this- now. The wizarding world will not look upon this favourably and you could wreck everything we have worked for."

There was a long silence following his pronouncement, Hermione stared with a disbelief that almost cracked through his determined demeanour creating guilt. Finally Hermione spoke one word.

"No."

He looked at her, and she at him, both unwilling to break the battle of the glares.

"You must."

"I won't, Marcus is a good man, a kind man-"

"His father was a Death Eater-"

"But Marcus wasn't!"

He watched as Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself,and he found himself mirroring her actions.

"Marcus was never a Death Eater, does not deserve to be punished for his father's actions."

"No one is punishing him, Hermione, but for the good of our world you can't be romantically involved with him. You have to see that."

Her mouth gaped open and she seemed to struggle with her reply at first, before letting out a loud exclamation of frustration. "How dare you! I can see who I want, when I want. What, Kingsley? Do you think I should stay with Ron? He is a war hero, sure, a cheating one, but hey, who cares right? Is he is the correct type of man for your plans?"

Kingsley felt like he had been slapped, _of course she should not stay with Ron._

"Remember, we decided to do this overhaul of the Ministry together. You know how important our reforms are. You know what needs to happen to avoid a future repeat of all we have suffered. There is no room for you to ruin your reputation with this boy- think of the greater good, Hermione."

Her hand slammed down onto the table clattering crockery, people had begun to stare. Although no one was able to hear the conversation the aggression on the faces and actions of the tables occupants was obvious and Kingsley glanced around him nervously.

"Great Godric, who are you, Kinglsey? Gellert Grindelwald? What else will we do while we create this society for the greater good? Make a Death Eater relatives' registration commission? Get the Department of Mysteries to create some bullshit propaganda proving all those related to Death Eaters are destined to be pureblood supremacists and must be put in Azkaban, "for the greater good?"

Kingsley could feel his nerves and confusion slip away as he became angry at her words, "Now wait just a minute, that's not fair! How dare you-"

He was interrupted. "I dare, Kingsley, because everything you have said tonight has been horrible and shocked me. I am very disappointed and I am going to leave now, before we both say more things we will regret and can't be taken back. I will talk to you later."

With that said his dining companion stood and left the table. He didn't try to stop her; as it was they had never argued before and Kingsley couldn't quite reconcile what he had heard tonight. Although later when he finally made it to bed, he began to wonder if perhaps she had a point.

_Thursday 7th February 2002, Harry and Ginny Potter's House, Godric's Hollow, Hermione Granger POV_

With a crack of Apparition, Hermione found herself at the home of her best friends. Kingsley's words burned her mind as anger coursed through her veins. While stomping out of Nimue's Restaurant, ignoring the curious stares of patrons, Hermione had briefly entertained the idea of finding Marcus. If she was truthful, he was who she wanted right now, but going to him in this frame of mind would raise questions of why she was so bloody pissed off, and she didn't want Marcus to know what Kingsley had said. So instead of interrupting Marcus, who was having a night with the boys, she found herself in Harry and Ginny's living room, because Hermione was going to tell Harry about Marcus and Harry better be fine with it. A quick glance around the silent, darkening room proved this part of the house was vacant, which induced Hermione to quickly walk toward the kitchen. A soft glow streaming through windows showed dusk had begun and a lack of lighting from the kitchen door proved Ginny was not yet cooking dinner. Still someone must be home since she had been permitted entrance and for a brief horrifying second Hermione expected a dishevelled Harry or Ginny to race down the stairs from their bedroom in much the same position they had interrupted her on Saturday, but the house remained dark and silent. _Where were they? _

Reaching the kitchen, Hermione decided against turning on the light to make herself a cup of tea. More than a decade of strong friendship allowed Hermione to feel perfectly at home within Ginny's kitchen and Hermione felt the low light suited her mood better. It was while filling the kettle that Hermione saw out the window a sight which made her cringe. Hermione could make out the figures of three people she knew very well who had almost reached the house. The shadows of long sticks bobbing along with the trio proved Harry, Ginny and Ron had been playing Quidditch in the paddock behind the house and although Hermione was not surprised she also really didn't want to see Ron right now. In a split second decision Hermione placed the kettle of cold water on the stove and hurried toward the fireplace with the intention of flooing home. Quickly deciding her friends were close enough to the house they might hear an Apparition pop and not wishing to cause alarm. Upon finding the floo powder box empty Hermione mentally cursed, then hearing the back door open and the raised voices of her three friends,Hermione knew she had no option but to face them. Turning slowly toward the kitchen Hermione realised the raised voices were not that of joking. Ron it appeared was in a foul mood and with a jolt Hermione heard her name.

"What do you bloody mean, Hermione is seeing someone?"

Her heart stopped momentarily at his words. _Oh Merlin what had she walked into? She was not in the mood for this._

"Calm down, Ron. Hermione is well within her rights to start seeing someone and you know it." The frustrated voice of Ginny drifted though to the living room as a pot banged.

"But who is it?" Ron was clearly livid and Hermione felt sorry for Ginny and Harry, before realising if he saw her it would be worse.

"I would like to know that as well." Harry was clearly the calmest of the trio his tone one of curiosity and a touch exasperated.

"I told you, Harry, you will find out Saturday before they get here. But I don't want you brooding and analysing it, just trust Hermione."

"This is crap. Hermione should be with me." _What? Oh please, don't let Ron still think that, things had been going so well._

"Well perhaps you should have thought about that before you cheated on her, mate." Harry's exasperation had heightened considerable as the argument progressed. Hermione stood stock still, hidden by the increasing darkness, not sure what to do.

"That was a mistake, if I could take it back I would."

"And what about the first time?" For a second Hermione didn't understand Harry's words. _What first time?_

"Why do you always bring them up? I'm sorry, I get it, I fucked up twice. It doesn't change the fact I love her." _Twice? _Hermione's heart started to hammer and her mind felt fuzzy... _twice?_

"I will not stop bringing it up until you leave Hermione alone. We have kept your secret for years now Ron, we won't let you hurt Hermione again- leave her alone and move on." Harry's words snapped her from a stupor.

_They knew. Harry and Ginny knew Ron cheated years ago and kept it from her_. Not realising what she was doing and not caring that a sound of Disapparition would send them into a panic, Hermione disappeared from that living room. She hardly knew where she was Apparating too, only she needed Marcus, and that tears had started to fall from her stinging eyes. Hermione found herself appearing in the living room of her boyfriend's townhouse. Hermione hardly felt the effects of the travel as her mind was dizzy with shock. The surprised looks of three boys barely registered, her eyes stuck only on Marcus who had quickly raised from his seat, clearly worried at seeing his girlfriend appear with tears streaming down her cheeks in great distress.

"Hermione?"

Not wanting to talk, or acknowledge her evening Hermione flew into Marcus arms beginning to sob uncontrollably. She didn't care that his friends were their watching her breakdown, although the sound of a floo activating made her suspect she would soon be alone with Marcus. Hermione couldn't stop but just continued to cry as he held her, stroking her hair and whispering nonsensical comfort into her ear. It seemed ages until Hermione had calmed down enough to speak, her beautiful boyfriend finally deeming her quieter breathing and lack of sobs time to send a questioning look.

"They lied to me, for years. I can't- I don't know what to think. Please just hold me?"

With a silent nod of consent, Marcus arms securely reattached themselves around her before moving them both to the couch. He never demanded an answer; Marcus acted exactly how she needed the rest of the night.

* * *

**Poor Hermione! First Kingsley, then finally finding out her best friends lied to her for years. I thought long and hard about whether to do the dinner with Harry and Ginny before she found out rather then now- because in my mind it is a very interesting dinner. But it would have ended with Harry worried and advising Hermione not to be with Marcus- which would just be yet another unfair attack on Marcus and there have been enough of those.**

**Thank-you _blue artemis_ for once again being a wonderful beta!**

**lady innogen **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. It was written for fun and influenced by the Harry Potter world created by JK Rowling. **

**Chapter 13**

_Friday 8th February 2002, Marcus Townhouse, London, Marcus POV_

Marcus woke first. The room was still dark, bar a thin sliver of dull orange light peaking though hastily closed curtains. Marcus was not surprised at waking early, years of Quidditch training had conditioned his body to always wake at the first light. Hermione was lying on her side, facing him their legs entwined, her hand resting gently against his chest. She still fully dressed in the black dress she had arrived in last night. It appeared even her dreams caused no relief from her previous evening's distress as crinkles marred the smoothness of her brow and a frown graced her lips. His mind absently wandered back to the night before. Marcus hadn't been expecting Hermione until late, if at all, but her unexpectedly distraught arrival had freaked him out. Something terrible must have happened and although curiosity burned within him Marcus realised she didn't want to talk about it other than some strange garbled nonsense. So he had only held Hermione while she cried herself to sleep before carrying her to his bedroom.

With a silent curse Marcus remembered he had practice that morning and knew there was no hope of getting out of it. Even when sick, all players _must _arrive at scheduled practices, then, only if the Teams healer deemed their illness incurable by magic, were they sent home. _Should he wake her or let her sleep? _It was a workday but if she had an argument with the Minister of Magic, which was the only likely scenario he could deduce from her behaviour, perhaps she would want to skip work. He scoffed, she was Hermione Granger, and if he let her sleep through work he would be in serious trouble. Leaning over his beautiful girl, Marcus slowly traced a large finger down her smooth, creamy cheek.

"Hermione, time to wake up."

Smiling as she moaned, and tried unsuccessfully to turn over, trapped as she was.

"Wake up, I have to get to practice and I don't want to you be late for work." Those were apparently the right words as her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around sleepy and confused.

"I'm late for work?" she asked, causing Marcus to chuckle at her.

"No, it is still early, but I have to go and I didn't want you to sleep though." He observed her with concern, waiting for a memory of last night to appear as she became more coherent and alert, snuggling herself further into the pillows Hermione smiled up at him.

"I'm not sure if that is considerate or annoying."

Marcus could easily see the point that her memory kicked in. Hermione's eyes widened and breathing hitched as her head turned away from him toward the window. Not sure what to do, but fearing having her cry again, he grazed his hand through her untamed hair.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure whatever happened can be fixed." Marcus was unprepared for the expression on her face as her head whipped around. The eyes he expected to be red rimmed with tears were instead hard as ice causing his hand to automatically move away in surprise. She looked furious.

"Ron cheated on me."

Of all the possibilities he envisioned had made her upset and angry, this wasn't on the list. Marcus was confused and unsure what to say,_ was she upset about this now because she wanted him back?_ Marcus knew he should say something, but he didn't know what.

Hermione continued, "And both Harry and Ginny were aware of it... _Harry knew and kept it from me, for years!_"

_For years? _Her nonsense mumblings last night began to make sense, this had not been the first time Weasel had been unfaithful, _shit. _Looking into her angry eyes Marcus could tell she wasn't handling it very well at all.

"Ron and I got together when the war ended and _years ago_ we were in love. Sure we were healing from the war but we did it together, I..."

He watched, completely unsure how to react as she gulped, closing her eyes briefly as though trying to dispel an unpleasant thought. Their entwined legs were now horribly uncomfortable and yet Marcus feared unsettling her by moving them.

"_Harry..." _Again her breathing hitched and pain rather than anger flittered across her face. "I can't believe Harry kept that from me, and I just don't know how to handle that." Her eyes sought his almost pleading, "How am I meant to handle that?"

_Fuck, he had no idea. _This was not Marcus' thing, he couldn't even handle his own emotions well. But he knew Hermione was hurting and he knew that despite only being with her a few weeks, she had quickly become very special to him. So he sighed and spoke, still on his side facing toward her, "How do you know this? Perhaps it is a mistake..."

Her bitter laugh answered his question as she quickly detangled herself and moved to get out of the bed. Marcus rushing to join her, but instead of standing she just sat on the side, shoulders slightly hunched inducing Marcus to crawl over the bed and sit at her side.

"I overheard them talking last night. They must have told Ron about our dinner plans and he didn't like the idea. They used the information so flippantly, like it was brought up often." She groaned and fell backward onto the bed her hands covering her eyes. "We're not going to that dinner tomorrow night, I will send them a bloody owl... I'm not going near them until I figure out how best to tackle this."

Marcus frowned a little confused. _Why had she gone to the Potters last night? He thought she was out to dinner with the Minister for Magic._

"I thought you had dinner with the Minister?"

"Oh god, Kingsley... don't even get me started on him right now." Raising herself she stood up while Marcus looked at her blankly and helplessly, rather sure in the comforting stakes he had been a terrible disaster and already kicking himself. "Do you mind if I have a shower?"

Marcus nodded mutely as she moved away from him, but he grabbed at her hand and gently pulled her back, spreading his legs so she fit snug between them. "I'm sorry you are hurting and I'm sorry I don't know what to say to make it better," he said, kicking himself again when her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Instead of crying, however, Hermione bent slightly and placed a soft kiss upon his mouth. "You were wonderful last night and there is really nothing to say. Soon I will tell you everything but right now I need time to think." She walked around the bed toward the door as he turned and watched her pause before entering his ensuite. "You should probably get ready for practice, don't worry about me, I will see you after work."

Marcus still felt like shit that he didn't know how to comfort her better, but was also glad she was so sure they would be together again tonight. Whatever she needed of him he would do it, even if it meant beating Potter and the Weasel to a pulp.

Practice was a disaster. Marcus' worry about how Hermione was doing at work turned to frustration and he was continually penalised by the coach, until he was screamed at to leave practice early due to his aggressive play. After Her shower where it was obvious she had once again cried, Marcus had felt horrible having to leave her to her own breakfast. At least getting out of practice early meant he could quickly stop in at the Ministry and check on her before having to come back for the expected dressing down by the coach. After a long, hot shower, which had only minimally relieved his anger, Marcus found himself standing before his locker clad only in a white towel around his waist. He started in surprise when a voice he really hadn't expected spoke up from behind him.

"That practice was hot, Marcus, reminded me of the old days at Hogwarts, remember?"

He stiffened as manicured fingers began to run their way gently down his back before he turned to face Vivienne Yaxley, grasping the offending appendage in a strong grasp. His bitter retort to her presence was caught in his throat as he fully looked at her standing before him, a picture of enticing perfection in nothing more than a lacy emerald green bra and matching knickers. Unbidden images from his past, when she had played similar seduction games after Quidditch matches throughout their sixth year came to mind, and she smiled in victory clearly realising where his mind had traitorously wandered.

"It will be nice to have you back Marcus," she whispered in his ear before placing her lips upon his.

_Friday 8th February 2002, Montrose Magpies Stadium, England, Vivienne POV_

Sitting in the Montrose Magpies Quidditch Stadium, Vivienne had almost forgotten just how wickedly hot Marcus' body was. Sure, back at school she had to close her eyes whenever they did anything remotely sexual, focusing on his toned body and avoid looking at the god ugly teeth- but since that was no longer an issue, he really was the total package. Vivienne had given Terrence's proposal a surprising amount of thought. Artemisia was ecstatic at the idea but Vivienne was stubbornly holding out for what she saw as a better offer in Marcus. That did not mean Vivienne was stupid, she was well aware that Terrence had gone on a public date with Pansy Parkinson the previous evening, and desperate times called for drastic measures. She was going to give Marcus one last chance to realise they belonged together, with the knowledge that Terrence's offer was still technically available.

Moving away from her thoughts again, Vivienne watched Marcus fly high, as he used any and all means to get and keep the Quaffle. He was aggressive, and hot, it was going to be such a nice change to shag an attractive man. There was no doubt in Vivienne's mind that her plan would work, since Marcus always loved their post-Quidditch change room rendezvous. Noticing the coach scream at him to leave training early was perfect. She slipped the guard at the change room door a small pouch of gallons she had borrowed from Artemisia's father. Smirking with glee, she recognised Marcus, standing alone before a locker with only a white towel draped low on his hips. Untying the bows that held together her cloak she let the Aubergine satin fabric fall to the floor. Underneath she was dressed only in her most skimpy bra and matching underwear, the Slytherin Green was sure to send Marcus wild with desire and remembrance. Walking silently up behind him, she took great delight in his forthcoming surprise.

"That practice was hot Marcus, reminded me of the old days at Hogwarts, remember?"

He stiffened, most likely in shock as she ran her perfectly French manicured nails down his back, a surprising amount of anticipation and desire shot through her as her stomach began to heat. _Oh yes, after all these years of mediocre shagging, having Marcus again was going to be wonderful_. He quickly spun around while grabbing her hand and she could see a retort caught in this throat. She smiled seductively,_ this was a good start_. She could just see his memories of previous similar encounters flash across his face, best to give the boy a physical reminder as well as visual. Raising herself on tiptoes she whispered,

"It will be nice to have you back, Marcus," before she attached her plump red stained lips to his.

Less than two seconds later she felt herself lifted off the ground and anticipating his desire for her legs to be wrapped around his waist, raised her legs to accommodate just before he unsuspectingly pushed her away with force and she landed on her bottom with a painful and heavy thud on the hard change room floor.

"What the fuck, Marcus?" Glaring up at the man who was smirking down at her, while trying to maintain a modicum of decorum despite her undignified position, she continued, "That was not very nice, love. I will forgive you since I am aware you are still feeling bad over our parting of ways. But I shall expect better treatment in future. I hope you got out all your frustrations now, dearest."

After finishing her speech she daintily held out a hand for him for help her up, cocking her head to the side and smiling sweetly. She had handled being engaged to Nicolas Selwin and that boy had been into some kinky shit, really this was nothing.

Raising an eyebrow while ignoring her hand, Marcus folded his arms looking down at her, "Why are you here, Vivienne... dressed like that? Surely it's obvious that I am not interested anymore?"

Realising this would be more difficult than first anticipated Vivienne sighed and got herself off the ground to face him standing hands on her hips.

"Why not? It makes sense... we make sense, we always did. If you got over the past you would see it as well. You are single, I am single we both need to marry and produce heirs for the Flint and Yaxley families. Despite our admittedly bitter parting of ways you know we will be a good team together, Marcus."

Looking him right in the eye she decided truth was the best policy; pure facts. She was not expecting the next words out of his mouth.

"I'm not single."

Vivienne scoffed, "Yes you are, everyone says so."

"Well, Artemisia's wrong."

There was a silence while she considered this, _he was lying right?_ Artemisia would know if he was seeing anyone, that girl knew everything that happened in the Pureblood world. No female of their acquaintance who had snagged Marcus Flint would keep it secret. He was just trying to annoy her.

"Vivienne, I'm seeing someone- and I have every intention of making it work. You are going to have to find another lackey to do your bidding."

Narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her Vivienne tried another argument, "If you really are seeing someone why does no one know about it? Why keep it secret, Marcus?"

She noticed a peculiar glint come into his eye as he spoke, "There's no secret, but I have no interest in telling you anything."

Vivienne scoffed, "Then why does no one know anything about it Marcus? Unless you have also decided to sully yourself with a half blood like Tobias and even then if your mother's bizarre outburst at Malfoy Manor is any indication you wouldn't need to worry about that... Oh sweet Nimue… she isn't Pure..."

Nearly overcome with nausea at the thought, Vivienne was sure a horrified expression graced her usually exquisite features.

"Tell me you haven't, Marcus. The Tobias thing I could forgive in time but to do such an act yourself- that is disgusting!"

Marcus face had turned to hard stone but she truly didn't care, she felt like all her hopes and future were being dashed for a third time and she was slowly slipping into hysteria, she hardly comprehended his next words.

"You know nothing of disgust, Vivienne; you are disgusting. I would never touch you again; I would never marry you. Now get out of here right now or I will throw you out in your slutty knickers."

Blinking rapidly she turned and practically ran to her cloak. Turning only once she screamed at him, "You bunch of filthy Blood Traitors! I'm glad I got rid of you when I did, nothing you could offer is worth this.._.lunacy_."

_Friday 8__th__ February 2002, England's Ministry of Magic, London, Hermione Granger POV_

Work was a perfect distraction from the sadness and anger Hermione was currently experiencing. Never before had she thanked her ability to focus on a singular task without being distracted by heavy emotion. This report highlighting new planned foreign policy within the English Wizarding Law was the most important task she had undertaken in some time. So, in her mind Harry, Ginny, Ron and Kingsley could all take their betrayals and shove them, at least until she finished. So engrossed was she in a massive old tome of archaic Wizarding Law, Hermione jumped with a surprised squeak as the door to her office slammed open and Harry Potter himself stumbled into the room, a frantic Katlyn Dearborn following behind, sending the boy who lived scathing looks of contempt.

"I told him you expressly said you didn't want to see him Hermione. He just barged right past me."

Slamming closed the text, Hermione looked between the two intruders, her eye lingering on the man with whom she shared such an eventful and tragic past. Hermione's stomach clenched at the sight of Harry, reliving the moment last night that had shattered her belief in one of her oldest friendships. Right now she didn't want to do this- she only wanted to keep busy with her work. Before any comment to that effect could be forthcoming, Harry took the initiative.

"Ginny was so worried about that letter you sent this morning. Why are you cancelling dinner? Has something happened, did your mystery man hurt you? Because I will hex him into next week."

Hermione felt herself blink a few times as Harry's words washed over her. _Silly boy should have left her alone like she requested. _Indicating first to Katlyn that all was ok and she could leave the room, Hermione waited until the door behind her was securely closed before once again looking Harry in the eye. In a calm voice, which contrasted the intense nervous flutters and deep feeling of sadness, Hermione spoke.

"Marcus hasn't hurt me." An unsure recognition of the name flittered though Harry's expression and Hermione briefly wondered if he had the correct Marcus in mind. "He is wonderful and was there for me last night when I needed someone. But tell me, Harry, you seem very eager to hex any man who hurts me... so does that mean you hexed Ron the first time he cheated on me? Or, because I wasn't aware, it meant he got a free pass?"

The man before her quickly drained of colour his eye wide with surprise.

Hermione's head tilted slightly sideways as she waited for an answer to her question. A heavy silence descended upon the two long time friends as Harry seemingly struggled to find the right words to answer her question.

"It was you last night, who Disapparated. Oh shit, Hermione you must know I didn't want you to get hurt... you have to believe that." Harry face turned pleading as Hermione sucked in a sharp gust of air.

"So you lied to me, kept a massive secret all to avoid my feelings, really? I guess upsetting poor Ronald and putting strain on our picture perfect relationships had nothing to do with it."

"No, I mean yes, of course I was worried about those as well...but you have to understand-"

Her nerves ceased and anger became the prime sensation causing through her body. Rising from the chair, Hermione faced off against a shaken Harry.

"I don't have to understand anything. When did it happen, Harry? For how long have I been the fool?"

Harry's head began to shake. "You're not the fool, never that. Ron- he begged us, said it was a mistake, he _loved _you."

"When, Harry?" Harry flinched at the venom in her voice and even Hermione was surprised at the pure anger displayed through her tone as she clenched the side of the desk for support.

"Australia..." The word tumbled from Harry's mouth and his eyes closed momentarily in recognition of the further pain he had just placed upon her. It took all Hermione's willpower not to fall back into her chair and burst into tears, as it was she had to blink back the traitorous salty liquid; she would _not _cry in front of Harry.

"No," was all Hermione could manage to utter as Harry looked torn between fear over her reaction and a desire to comfort her. Shaking her head slightly in an attempt to clear her jumbled thoughts, it did not take long for Hermione to analyse the information presented to her. She was not able to identify if heartbreak or anger was the foremost emotion. Either way any calmness that remained had gone, leaving Harry Potter in the firing line of her wrath and from his expression he knew it as well.

"While I was in Australia, by _myself, _finding my parents then coping with their anger and fear- Ronald who _refused _to come with me because his family _needed_ him, found the time to hook up with some girl. But even though you and Ginny knew about this, you didn't tell me because Ron begged you not to."

"You were so unhappy when you came back, and Ron felt awful. He wished he had gone with you, he swore-"

"Bugger what he said, Ha**_rr_**y, I don't give a shit right now what Ron _swore to you_. How dare you not tell me the truth, I deserved the truth from you, of all people."

A depth of pain swam in Harry's eyes as her last words sunk in.

Even though Hermione knew it was time to stop, knew bringing up the past would do nothing but create more pain, she was so angry the next words tumbled from her lips.

"I _never_ left you, I would have died for you. But always _Ron_ came first, because heaven forbid anyone upset Ronald. When Ron was a prat, it was ignored. When he put me down, you didn't stand up for me. Whenever he walked out he was always quickly taken back. Well, this is the last straw. I am done." In disbelief Hermione raised her hand over her mouth as Harry stepped back in shock. Her secret, teenage girl frustration that Hermione believed had long since been reconciled, was laid open and she could never take it back.

"Hermione, I never knew-"

"Go away." Suddenly very tired, Hermione sunk back into her chair, placing her face in her hands wishing Harry would just leave her alone.

"Please just let me explain."

"Leave me the fuck alone, Harry, or I will remove you by magic."

There was a long moment of silence where she knew Harry was still there only from his breathing, before he whispered another apology and walked to the door closing it gently behind him. Only then did Hermione start to cry.

* * *

**Hello again everyone, finally another chapter complete!**

**A massive thank you to_ blue artemis _who is a wonderful beta and gave some great advice with this chapter when I was undecided about the best way to proceed with the confrontation. **

**I must give a similar thank-you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. The response and encouragement was beautiful, especially when I was feeling unsure of myself.**

**I think this is another very emotional chapter and there have been a few of those in a row, so i'm trying to make the next chapter more easy going. But I must warn I am moving into my very own, just finished being built, home this weekend! No more renting, i'm so excited! So although I will try, with packing and unpacking i'm not sure when I will be able to finish the next chapter.**

**Lastly- true to my stubborn nature, I have thought long and hard about how to make accessible the _Black, Rosier and Flint Family Tree_ for Changing Perceptions I made ages ago. I was so disappointed I couldn't seem to post it to my profile. Then I remembered I made a Live Journal account a long time ago, that due to not knowing anyone on Live Journal was put in**** the 'not sure what to do, so I will ignore it' basket. I have now posted the family tree there and made it publicly accessible and you are more then welcome to have a look. I think I will also post 'Changing Perceptions' there because, why not. :-)**

**Live Journal username: ladyinnogen **

**lady innogen **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, I have just enjoyed borrowing the magical world created my JK Rowling.**

_Friday 8th February 2002, Hermione's Apartment, London, Hermione Granger POV_

Hermione had hoped when she got home that Marcus would be there, but he wasn't. Her encounter with Harry continued to plague her mind, and frankly Hermione was very glad she had another complicated task that needed completing over the next week during home hours. Glancing briefly at the kitchen clock, she decided the time was right to start brewing the Wolfsbane potion for three wizards and two witches who had been attacked by Greyback and infected during the war. If the potion was started within the next half an hour, Hermione knew from experience there were only three nights she would need to wake at odd hours to stir or add ingredients. Once every three months Hermione brewed a large cauldron full of the complex potion and delivered a supply to the five new werewolves. Sadly although many more innocent people had been infected, they were untrusting and suspicious of help, she was glad five people were willing to accept her assistance. This was how Marcus found her when he flooed into her apartment an hour later. Momentarily distracted from her ingredient preparation, she watched as Marcus looked around the kitchen taking in the counter of bizarre magical fauna, vials of strange liquids and mortars full of different powders.

"That looks complicated, I haven't seen a potion brewed like this since Hogwarts." He chuckled at her clear surprise, "I hated the subject, couldn't even manage an O.W.L."

Hermione's shock must have shown on her face, although she couldn't observe him at that moment being in the middle of a tricky part of potion preparation. While concentrating on meticulously slicing the Root of Aconite into 1.5 millimetre thickpieces, she couldn't resist a playful dig at her former Slytherin boyfriend. "You must be horrible for Snape to have failed one of his precious Slytherins..."

"He would have passed me, but I blew up my potion during the O.W.L practical exam."

Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice and she snorted. They were silent as she moved the chopped Root of Aconite to the cauldron now facing completely away from Marcus and began to stir a complicated mix of both clockwise and anticlockwise movements before adding a special swish with her wand then repeating the process. Marcus, suddenly spoke again.

"Seriously, I'm not good at potions but even I can tell that's a hard potion to make, what is it?"

While still counting out the stirring in her head Hermione replied, "Wolfsbane."

There was a long silence following this remark where she finished her stirring, smelt the potion to ensure the correct odour was being emitted and turned to face Marcus. The man for his part was staring at her with his mouth slightly parted in an astounded expression, "Why are you brewing Wolfsbane?"

"Because I am a werewolf..."

Marcus eyebrows rose to unnatural heights and his eyes glimmered with fear, causing Hermione to snort and shake her head.

"Nice to know what your reaction would be, but I am not infected by lycanthropy-not that it should matter if I was. But I make the potion every three months for some people who were bitten during the war. It is so complicated to make and they can't afford to buy it due to our world's disgusting judgments..." Hermione sighed as she trailed off her rant and began the next stage of the potion.

"That's because werewolves are dark creatures. They become dark when they are bitten."

She couldn't help but glare at him in disappointment.

"That is a pathetic myth which serves as a self-fulfilling prophecy. Remus Lupin was a werewolf and he was one of the bravest and kindest men I have even known. He was bitten as a child due to Greyback having a vendetta against his father. Due to acceptance from his family and friends he was able to deal with the rest of society's scorn for the most part, although he did suffer."

Taking a half prepared mortar of semi-powdered Rue she added dried Wolfsbane petals and began pounding with a pestle. This was the most important ingredient of the potion being added at six different stages and must be done precisely, so Hermione took a moment to ensure her preparation was correct before continuing her argument.

"Unfortunately most werewolves are not so lucky, and often their own families disown them. Then they become bitter and angry, developing an inherent disgust of themselves and society. They converge together in a desperate need for acceptance and are in a prime position for the occasional evil identity like Greyback to take advantage of their unhappiness and feelings of betrayal. This only adds to the werewolves' reputation as dark and evil creatures."

After her long argument was complete, it was obvious Marcus seemed to consider her words.

"But werewolves have been considered evil for a lot longer than Greyback was around."

Hermione shook her head at his continued persistence. "Of course they have, because judgements and prejudice has been around for as long as lycanthropy and there has always been a Greyback to influence and enhance new werewolves' feelings of inadequacy and betrayal... Marcus, I could debate werewolf rights all night with you, but I don't think that is why you are here." She permitted him a small glance noticing he looked relieved, though that soon turned to an undistinguishable emotion she couldn't really place.

Marcus gave her a small smile. "I had a strange encounter today, and I think you should know about it. But you need to understand nothing really happened."

Still pounding the pestle Hermione raised an eyebrow at his cryptic words. "OK..."

Realising it was time to add the ingredients into the cauldron Hermione once again turned away from Marcus, although she was very curious what had him so ruffled and wished she wasn't brewing the potion and could just look at him.

"Today my ex-girlfriend appeared in the change room wearing nothing but her bra and knickers."

Hermione felt her head turn and her eyes snap to his, stirring thankfully became automatic from years of practice rather than concentration. Marcus looked worried about her reaction and his mouth opened to continue but Hermione silenced him.

"Do you often have ex-girlfriends propositioning you in change rooms?"

"Considering I only have one real ex-girlfriend who had been living in Italy since the war ended, no."

Hermione sighed, once again turning her head to concentrate. She felt upset and a little sick at the thought of some girl trying to seduce Marcus. With a jolt Hermione realised she was thinking of him as _her Marcus, _despite having only been an item for a short time, and not even publically_._ Really this _ex-girlfriend_ didn't know Marcus was taken, only a few people did, so to the female population of the wizarding world he was a free man. Hermione did not like that thought very much at all.

"Did you..." Although deep down Hermione believed he wouldn't have, she couldn't help the horrifying thought that perhaps he had come to break up with her flashed across her mind. Marcus hadn't kissed her when he came in after all.

Marcus issued avehement, "_What? Of course not!"_which made her feel slightly better, as did the tentative arms that wrapped around her waist while clearly trying not to interrupt her diligent stirring.

"I'm not like Weasley, I would never do that to you. She is nothing but a desperate bint with a cash flow problem."

_How strange, she hadn't even thought about Ron and how similar this was to his betrayal._

Marcus continued, "I promise... I," there was a deep pause while Marcus was struggling to find words. "I want you, I want to make us work."

His arms tightened unexpectedly suddenly wrapped around her, warm and comforting as she unconsciously leaned back into his embrace a little more.

"I want that too." Those words were all she could come up with as he kissed her neck briefly before letting her go, thankfully just in time for Hermione to turn with him and walk back to the kitchen counter to prepare the next ingredient. Marcus had returned to his bench stool and was looking at her with a calculating expression.

"How long until you get a break from that thing?" He asked, nodding his head toward the potion.

Glancing at the clock, she answered the question quickly. "Two hours and thirty-two minutes, thirteen hour break to let it simmer before I have to start again, why?"

"Because you and I are going out tonight, we are going public."

Hermione looked up in surprise as he winked before standing and walking toward her living room fireplace. "I will leave you to brew your potion in peace for a bit. I'll be back in three hours, when you and I are going to set the Wizarding world ablaze."

With that her boyfriend flashed one of his most sexy smirks before disappearing into the fire, leaving Hermione with her complicated potion and a surprising amount of anticipation that by tomorrow everyone in the wizarding world would know about her and Marcus. The thought gave her the first true smile since the events of last night.

_Friday 1st March 2002, Malfoy Manor, Blaise Zabini POV_

Flora Carrow held Blaise's arm in a vice grip ensuring her new engagement ring was facing the front as they walked up a wide hedge framed path toward the large extravagant entrance of Malfoy Manor. His mother trailed directly behind head held high, her trademark stunning smile perfectly in place, ecstatic over having her son finally relent and place a ring upon Flora's finger. Blaise internally winced, he really needed to talk to Draco... and have a stiff drink. Flora turned her small blue eyes on him in excitement, her grip impossibly tightening as they finally faced the assembled Malfoy's to await greeting. She was excited to show off her new ring to her friend and old dorm mate Astoria, although Blaise knew his engagement to Flora would come as a great disappointment to the Greengrasses. Daphne had hoped to ensnare him into matrimony being one of his on-and-off-again shags since Hogwarts. He would have married Daphne, probably have preferred her over Flora, but she had been indiscreet in her lovers, most notably Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley and Tintius Avery. Her desperate attempts to gain marriage into these Old English families resulted in her reputation suffering. As such Evangeline Zabini refused Blaise's request to ask for Daphne's hand in marriage. Really, one pureblood girl was the same as another in his mind, but at least he knew Daphne wasn't bad in bed. Flora was being a prude, refusing any sexual favours until marriage, much to his mother's approval and his intense displeasure. Considering his mother was well known as being the ultimate whore of upper English Wizarding society Blaise felt she was not one to judge Daphne as harshly as she was. However Blaise was well aware that his inheritance was entirely within his Mother's control. So long as Blaise said and did whatever Evangeline wanted he would have a very nice inheritance... and she wished a marriage between him and the prude extraordinaire.

Squealing was involved, lots of squealing... Evangeline and Narcissa had departed, leaving the boys to deal with the young girls they were to spend their lives with. Blaise was quickly developing a headache and so apparently was Draco.

"Well this is cause for a celebration. Let's go get Goyle and hit a bar. You girls can, start planning... or something and tell our Mothers where we have gone," Draco instructed.

Flora looked a little put out and seemed to want to argue but Astoria, obediently accepted her husband's words and giving Draco a small kiss on the cheek and dragged Flora towards the main staircase. With the girls thankfully gone Blaise escaped with Draco into the privacy and security of his study before they retrieved Goyle and headed for their favourite bar despite it only being late afternoon.

The bar was not too rowdy or loud, more of social gathering spot then a dance club. Round tables and low mystical lighting created a perfect social ambiance for assembled groups to have a good time. Hours and countless drinks later, Blaise, Draco and Goyle were still sitting around a table 'celebrating' when Draco finally brought up Blaise's new status, probably judging Blaise was drunk enough to talk. Knowing how hard Blaise had put off being chained down they had spoken of other things all night.

"So you finally did it! Welcome to the club. I admit your prolonged reluctance was admirable..."

Blaise rolled his eyes in distaste. "Not that I had much choice- Mother threatened the inheritance if I didn't. I don't think she would have gone that far in the end, but she can make life uncomfortable- and I like my comforts."

Draco was nodding his head seriously as he sipped his fire whisky. "Marriage isn't that bad is it, Goyle?" The larger boy looked up from the drink he was eyeing, clearly surprised at being addressed and nodded his head but said nothing causing Draco to roll his eyes before continuing. "I mean Astoria couldn't have an intellectual conversation to save herself. Not sure how she past her O.W.L.S, let alone two N.E.W.T.S. Plus she is a dead weight in the bedroom, she thinks timid is attractive, silly bint. But that's Pansy's job anyway. Now all Astoria needs to do is produce me an heir."

"So you have taken Pansy as an official mistress?" Blaise asked with a small amount of interest; she was a former class mate after all and Blaise knew how angry she had been over Draco's marriage.

Draco smirked, "Not official, Pansy is still hoping for a 'respectable' marriage so wants us kept secret." Blaise scoffed that that idea, _everyone _knew about that affair as Draco smirked although there was a definite glint annoyance in his eyes.

Blaise chuckled, taking a large gulp from his own drink. "Wait a minute! You get intellectual stimulation from Pansy?"

"She knows the difference between a Flobberworm and a Manticore." Malfoy said failing to produce a second smirk due to drunken giggling at his own joke.

Blaise snorted into this whisky at this before noticing Draco's previously pleasant mood had quickly morphed into one of disbelief. Twisting in his seat Blaise quickly spotted the scene which had disturbed Draco. A few tables over despite the low lighting, Marcus Flint and his friends could be seen having a great time. But it was the girl perched comfortably on Flint's lap that had generated a lot of interest, not only from Blaise's table but other patrons as well. It seemed the entire bar was watching as Hermione Granger sat cuddled to the burly Quiddich Chaser, his hand protectively placed on her hip as she laughed at a joke Tobias Rosier seemed to make and Marcus nestled his head into her neck briefly an amused look on his face. Although they must have been aware of their audience, nether gave any indication or care.

"What the fuck is that about?"

Turning back as the blond spoke, Blaise could only shrug having no idea. If he had to guess he would say Granger and Flint were very well acquainted and with Draco drunk he worried about an incident of some kind. Blaise knew deep down if the blond were being truthful, since fourth year Yule Ball Hermione Granger had been Malfoy's dream fantasy girl. Hell, she was the ultimate forbidden fruit, the contradiction to everything they had been taught with her looks, brains and fiery wit. Blaise knew the war had taken its toll on Draco, who had become rather non-vocal on the issue of blood status. Blaise had not heard him speak the term 'Mudblood' since, and whenever he did hear someone utter the slur a distant yet angry glaze always overtook his grey eyes.

Blaise's worry over confrontation increased as Draco suddenly scowled a look of utter distaste and anger gracing his features. Even Goyle looked toward Draco with confusion, although admittedly Blaise wasn't expecting Draco to hiss the word, "Higgs..." with venom.

Whipping his head back around Blaise realised that although his eyesight was trained toward Flint and Granger, it wasn't them that had Draco pissed off. Draco was scowling at a cocky, swaggering Terrence Higgs who appeared to be headed toward the former Slytherin captain and his friends. Blaise heard Draco quickly knock back his drink, slamming the glass onto the table before standing, inducing both Blaise and Goyle to follow his lead. Blaise was not sure what Draco's issue with Higgs was but with his quick strides and determined face, it was obvious they were about to find out.

Higgs had only just reached Flint's table as the three young men joined the now large group. From the tense postures of those sitting it was obvious the arrival of Higgs was not welcome. Blake Carrow confirmed this with the next words.

"Piss off, Higgs! We are not interested in whatever crap you are talking about."

The man in retaliation sneered at Carrow before focusing his entire attention on Flint and Granger. The former appeared annoyed and ready for a fight, while Granger looked confused but alert waiting to see what the new arrival wanted to say. Higgs intentions were interrupted, however, by a loud and pissed off Draco.

"Higgs, stay the fuck away from Pansy." Swaying slightly the blond pointed a finger at Higgs,whose attention was momentary diverted toward Draco, a smirk on his face.

"Keep your whore, Malfoy. I have found a more suitable wife." At this Higgs once again turned toward Flint before sending look of disgust toward Granger. "My, how the mighty have fallen, how sad, preferring this filth over a beautiful Pureblood like Vivi."

Blaise was unsure who this 'Vivi' was, but noticed Carrow, Rosier and his girl all beginning to verbally express outrage before Marcus silenced them with a raised hand his face holding a cunning look of mirth.

"You're marrying Vivienne Yaxley? Good luck with that, Higgs, when did this get decided?"

Clearly not realising or caring that Flint apeared to be trying to set him up, Higgs smirked his answer. "Tonight. I finally asked her but we have been getting very friendly lately." His tone left no doubt over the nature of 'friendly'.

Marcus smirked, turning toward Hermione who was looking pissed at being blatantly referred to as 'filth', really Blaise was surprised she had yet to retaliate only expressing her feelings with pursed lips. "Vivienne is the ex-girlfriend I told you about earlier," causing Granger face to quickly change to amusement before settling her gaze on Higgs.

"Well, clearly you got yourself a catch there. Are you aware she propositioned Marcus in only her knickers earlier today, before accepting your proposal?"

The others at the table laughed and even Blaise found the situation funny realising the girl they were talking about would have acted such a way. Higgs, however, went red from embarrassment and anger.

"Shut your dirty mouth, Mudblood. No one fucking asked your opinion."

Emmaline Winters gasped in disbelief as Flint, Carrow and Rosier jumped to their feet, Granger being displaced from Flint's knee as the boys faced a lone Higgs who was beginning to look quite alarmed. Although, really Blaise could only think the man was a complete idiot to face those three by himself in the first place. Marcus, who was closest, seemed about to hit Higgs before Granger stopped him by taking his large raised hand into her own small one. Higgs momentarily looked relived as no one had noticed a figure step behind Flint's chair and punch Higgs square in the face. Multiple gasps of shock, including Blaise's, sounded as all heads turned from Higgs crouching on the floor holding a bleeding nose to _Gregory Goyle, _of all people, standing menacingly over the injured man, after apparently defending Grangers honour. It was Granger who recovered from shock first as she began to laugh, leaning against a puzzled Flint.

"Goyle, you are aware a life debt only needs to be repaid if my life is in danger, right?"

Blaise knew life debts were powerful magic but they couldn't force someone to react against a personal slight. Goyle must have chosen to defend Granger like that by his own free will. Goyle turned his head slightly to stare Granger in the eye.

"You still saved my life when you didn't have to..." Goyle's voice trailed off as he quickly looked away from Granger, clearly uncomfortable with having everyone stare at him.

The resulting awkward silence was broken by two security guards manoeuvring though the crowd that had assembled early into the altercation. Blaise recognised one as the biased Quidditch commentator from back at Hogwarts. Although he tried, Blaise couldn't for the life of him come up with a name, but he noticed the boy still had an impressive head of dreadlocks. It seemed this guy recognised them all as well, the scowl on his face assuring Blaise that they were all about to be kicked out for causing a scene. His eye travelled quickly around starting at a still floor bound Higgs, ending with a surprised expression on Flint and Granger, the former with his arm securely attached around her hip as though in protection.

"Hermione?" The disbelief in the man's tone was clearly evident and Blaise couldn't help but think, _join the club _since Flint and Grangers current status had yet to be rectified.

"Hey, Lee, sorry for the trouble... umm this person," she nodded her head toward a still moaning Higgs, "interrupted our group and started to insult me so I dealt with him."

It was a blatant lie but probably for the best, the former Gryffindor, had held at school an open dislike for all Slytherins. The man 'Lee' took another look at the oddly gathered group in suspicion before turning once again to Granger.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Blaise noticed Flint stiffen at the clear tone of concern for Grangers wellbeing, but Granger answered with a bright smile.

"Oh yes, you would have met my boyfriend Marcus back at school, right?" Draco choked a bit from his previously silent position next to Blaise, as Hermione took one of Flints hands in her own as 'Lee's' mouth gaped a bit as his eyes flew to Flint.

Flint for his part merely nodded his head with a greeting of "Jordan", causing Blaise to finally remember the boy's full name, _Lee Jordan_.

"We were just out having a quiet drink when we were rudely interrupted and insulted. I'm sorry to cause trouble." With another bright smile a still astounded Jordan seemed to want nothing more than to get out of the situation.

"Well, if he insulted you Hermione, we will get rid of him. But anymore trouble and you will all have to leave." With this parting threat, Jordan and his silent counterpart lifted the bloodied Higgs from the floor and they moved away from the group toward the door telling everyone that there was nothing to see and go back to their drinks at the same time. Those who remained looked at each other. Flint's friends eyeing Draco, Blaise and Goyle with distrust, and for his part, Blaise had no idea what to say or why they were even still there. Flint and Granger were an item- shocking and good for the gossip potential, but not his business.

"So Flint and Granger- you are seriously together? How the fuck did that happen?"

_Oh Merlin, Draco had to go there... _

"None of your business, Malfoy," spoke up Marcus.

As Hermione said,"from work."

Another awkward silence descended between everyone before Draco once again spoke.

"I'm not going to lie, it's bizarre. I hope you are ready for the fall out." Taking one last meaningful look at both Granger and Flint, Draco turned to Blaise first then Goyle, "Let's go to the bar, I need another drink." Causing Blaise to turn and automatically follow his friend.

* * *

**A/N**

**I am so sorry, promise I haven't disappeared. The delay in update was unacceptable and I'm ashamed of myself. But I'm posting this from our annual snow holiday which due to being pregnant I can't participate in, so my aim with the free time is to get at least another chapter completed soon.**

**Thank you _blue artemis _for being my beta and catching the mistakes!**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe my story reached 100 reviews; it still seems unreal and they made me so happy!**

**This chapter is for the beautiful Cara, who is the first of my family and friends who know about my story to read it. (Other than my husband but he wouldn't if I didn't need him to spell check!) Thank you sweets, your kind words were wonderful, much love xox.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer is the same as always. I do not own but have fun playing with the magical world.**

**Chapter 15**

_Saturday 9__th__ February 2002, Parkinson Place, Pansy Parkinson's POV_

An Owl tapped on the window of the large dining room, generating mild interest from all three Parkinson women sitting around the large mahogany table. Pansy watched as her younger sister Marigold moved quickly to let in the Prophet Owl which flew into the room, landing before her Mother. Not particularly interested in news Pansy picked up her abandoned fork of eggs, jumping with a start as her Mother shrieked in horror at whatever was on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"What is it Mother?!"

Pansy watched as her mother wordlessly threw the paper in her direction, clearly too angry to speak. A fear that whatever had upset Marquette Parkinson was her fault ripped through Pansy, as the paper hit her face and she stumbled to keep hold of the many unattached pages. Glancing with trepidation at the cover page, the image that met her eyes was certainly not what Pansy had been expecting and a brief moment of thankfulness that it was not about her fluttered before Pansy squashed it with disgust at the real cause. Her cousin Marcus Flint was standing at the entrance of some bar, his arm around _Granger _of all people. They both smiled and lent together in an intimate embrace as the flash of many camera's surrounded them. Ripping her eyes away from the image, to read the article Pansy felt ill. Quotes from Granger and Marcus both attested that they were _together _in a _relationship,_ and that they had been enjoying the privacy of getting closer without the press on them, but now wanted the world to know how _happy _they were. How disgusting; Marcus had pursued Granger of all girls. Little miss-bleeding-perfect, Gryffindor know-it-all, most annoying Mudblood to ever walk through the halls of Hogwarts. Pansy knew this news would horrify her Mother and suddenly feared the backlash.

"What's it say?" Marigold had half risen from her chair and was trying to read the paper, still in Pansy's hands from across the table.

"Go to your room, Marigold." The harsh tone of their Mothers voice clearly shocked the youngest family member, who quickly sat back down and looked at her Mother in confusion. "_Now!" _The raised voice and slamming hand clattering porcelain crockery brokered no opposition and had the young girl scrambling to leave her seat and rush from the room. Pansy wanted nothing more than to join her younger sister, not wishing to be near her mother at the present time. But the command had been issued to Marigold and not her, so she sat nervously quiet and waited. From her livid expression and closed eyes it was clear Marquette was unable to speak.

"What is he thinking?" Not being particularly close to Marcus, Pansy really had no idea and could only shake her head.

"Perhaps-" Realising her voice was thick with fear over her Mothers reaction, Pansy ceased her sentence taking a deep breath before trying again. "Perhaps he is doing it to enhance his reputation?"

Retaliation was swift as Marquette's leaned across the table and cuffed Pansy painfully in the head. "Stupid girl." Marquette raised her hand around the room in distaste, "This new world run by Mudbloods and Blood Traitors will not last forever. Soon the _right _people will be back in charge. Now when that happens my idiot nephew will have damaged _my_ family's reputation. How in Merlin's name can Accolade allow this atrocity?"

Unwilling to risk another slap, Pansy just sat in silence waiting to be dismissed. She knew from experience when her mother was angry she would prefer to be alone, in the garden, blowing up flowers.

_Friday 21st February, 2002, Pucey Manor, Isis Carrow POV_

As always, unbidden memories of war, uncertainty and worry swept over Isis as the house elf led her inside the white marbled hall of Pucey Manor. Her fear of being found harbouring a Muggleborn had cost Isis Carrow many sleepless nights while she hid in this manor during thesecond war. It was perhaps worse for her as Isis had hardly noticed the first war at all. Of course she had been aware of the existence of a war of sorts, she knew her husband, Amycus Carrow, was what they called a Death Eater. But so was her father and most of the males of her acquaintance. That was just what Pureblood men of the highest standing did. Isis had always assumed it was a bit like a new version of the Slytherin men's club- they donned black cloaks with masks and when about doing 'Death Eater' business. The name was a little crass, but Isis was not a girl to dispute her father or husband having led an extremely sheltered upbringing as the only child and heiress of the Burke family. The only confusion she felt during those years came when Darla married Herbert Pucey and due to his aversion to becoming a Death Eater she was immediately forced to cease all contact with her friend. Accolade, the third of their little trio, was far more aware of the war and its evil effects, although she had a much larger family base to observe than Isis. That, and Accolade seemed to make it her personal mission to shield Isis' innocence of war as much as possible, leaving her without the memories of war everyone else had when they went into hiding.

When they first married, her husband Amycus had been perfect; Isis worshiped the ground he walked on. She had believed he loved her but the truth was much more sombre and disheartening. Amycus had been fearful of his domineering and high ranking Death Eater father-in-law. Unfortunately Isis wouldn't realise this until after the war, once Amycus had been released from Azkaban after claiming her father had placed him under the Imperius Curse. This betrayal had been horrific and she had hated Amycus for effectively locking up her father. At the time Isis thought they both could have claimed Imperius and escaped imprisonment in Azkaban. A screaming match followed, where Isis had become acquainted with just how horrible a person her husband really was. He gleefully told her all his wartime secrets and crimes done at her father's command, knowing she could not tell anyone under the forced protection and secrecy of Pureblood marriages. She was then informed that she had no choice but to accept the new world without her daddy's 'protection'. Isis could not hold back a physical wince while she continued to follow the small house elf through the Manor as memories of that night returned, the innocent trust of her marriage shattered.

Finally, she and the house elf made it to Darla's favourite sitting room. Entering the large white glass framed double doors Isis noted her best friends already sitting opposite one another in the cream and gold upholstered lounge chairs hers. Both her friends paused in their conversation as she entered, with bright smiles and words of greeting.

"Isis, thank goodness you're now here, Accolade has refused to talk about this morning's Prophet News until you arrived." Darla was practically giddy in her chair with apparent anticipation.

The lady in question smirked while bringing a cup of tea to her lips, but Isis was confused not having read the paper that morning.

"What news?"

Darla's surprised disbelief contrasted with Accolade's laugh.

"Marcus and Hermione Granger finally went public." Darla answered first while Accolade threw a napkin across the coffee table at her.

In a move only allowed amongst the closest of friends Isis almost bounded the remaining distance toward her chair exclaiming, "Really?" before sitting with a quick twist of the hips to face Accolade, interested in her reaction to the latest development. Although her interest turned slightly to worry at how Accolades previous amused face had turned solemn.

"I know as much as was in the paper. They were spotted out last night and confirmed a relationship. Marcus still isn't talking to me and I don't know what to do."

Isis heart ached for her friend, knowing this lingering feud within her family over Emmaline was taking its toll. Accolade had expressed multiple times her wish to fix the problem but had no idea where Tobias and Emmaline lived. Isis knew Clarabelle was speaking to her mother about wedding related matters, but refused to discuss her friend while Marcus was just avoiding Accolade and had even warded his home against her. Isis had tried to ask Blake who also refused to discuss the issue any more than expressing his view that Emmaline wasn't ready for a confrontation. Isis hoped for a resolution soon, with the very social wedding coming up any sign of family disharmony within the Flint family would cause a terrible gossip amongst Pureblood society. Plus it was hard to see her friend so sad. Pulled from her thoughts as Accolade again began to speak her tone dejected,

"Marcus is due to Portkey to Sri Lanka for the next World Cup round soon. I wish I could see him and meet Miss Granger before they gobut I don't think that's likely. I am just at a loss and I don't know what to do. I want to tell him how proud I am, and that I stand behind him one hundred percent."

_Wednesday 27__th__ February 2002, Andromeda Tonks Cottage, Harry Potter POV_

Harry felt himself staring into his tea cup, as though he might perhaps suddenly become good at Divination. It wasn't working. In his peripheral vision a frowning Andromeda leaned against her kitchen bench, her own tea apparently forgotten as she observed him with a critical eye. Harry knew she was waiting for a reply to her recent question, but Harry was unsure how to answer. _'What's happened between you and Hermione?' _The question lingered in the air as he once again wondered what had happened. The answer was disheartening and made Harry angry at himself. _He had been a bleeding idiot and possibly lost his closest friend who had never left him. _The pain of guilt and shame once again pierced his stomach. Andromeda was still waiting, Harry knew and expecting an answer.

"I made a mistake." Although this was a serious understatement Harry really didn't want to talk about the fact Hermione hadn't spoken to him for weeks. Glancing at the dark haired women, taking in her questioning eyes proved this wouldn't be possible. But still Harry glanced back toward his cup before answering. "I stuffed up, Dromeda. I knew something important and I didn't tell her. I should have but it made sense at the time not to." Harry felt his head fall forward slightly in shame before continuing, "I wouldn't be surprised if she never talks to me again."

There was a long silence causing Harry to sneak a look at his companion. Andromeda for her part looked slightly confused.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Marcus Flint?" Andromeda's words swept over Harry causing him to involuntarily harsh laugh and shake his head. Truthfully Harry was unsure what to think about that development. It seemed very strange but Hermione was the strongest, most compassionate person Harry knew. If she had judged Marcus Flint of all people as worth getting to know, Harry certainly wished he could sit the man down for a talk.

"No, I wish this was about Flint. Let's just say I was a bad friend and very wrong." Harry looked the women he had come to greatly respect since the war in the eye. "I don't know how to fix this." It was true, Harry had spent a lot of time wondering if there was a way to make this mistake up to Hermione. Ginny felt the same, missing her friend and Ron was mortified that Hermione knew the truth. Well, Ron had expressed this fact to Harry and Ginny the couple of times he had seen them since the incident. Despite knowing the fault of Hermione's anger lied with him, Harry was having trouble not being angry with his other best mate and he knew Ron was aware of this and avoiding him because of it. The whole bloody thing was a shambles; leaving Harry with a horrible feeling of despair he hadn't felt since the war. He couldn't even protect Hermione from the crazy media frenzy her new relationship was creating afraid that anything he said would be taken out of context. With a sigh he once again looked toward Andromeda, whose face expressed concern.

"I could have a talk with her if you would like? She is bringing Marcus to meet Teddy and I when they are back from Sri Lanka."

"No!" Harry shook his head quickly, before realising his tone had been very loud and calming himself. "No, Andromeda you don't want to be a part of this. I will fix it- I just have to think of how." And he would fix this rift, because he couldn't lose Hermione or imagine a life without her in it.

_Wednesday March 6th 2002, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Diagon Alley, Hermione Granger's POV_

Hermione snickered as she watched Neville Longbottom tentatively pick up a tiny pink baby dress with a look worry that it may suddenly bite him.

"Please tell me you would never put a baby in something like this." Her snicker turned to full laughter at the hideous little dress covered completely in lace, frills and bows.

"Surely if you and Hannah ever have a daughter you would want to dress her like a princess."

A slight blush rose on his cheeks. "Hannah and I aren't ready for that yet."

With another small chuckle Hermione began a research through a rack of more neutral coloured infant clothing. "Stop looking at girls clothes anyway Neville- we don't even know if Rolf said the babies name was Lysander or Lysandra."

Hermione and Marcus had been woken the night before to a massive silvery Rhinoceros storming into the bedroom yelling in Rolf Scamander's voice that Luna had given birth to the twins and Hermione was a godmother to one of them. Notwithstanding the considerable excitement and happiness Rolf must have felt to create such a Patronus, the spell was not designed to travel across continents, and the message was fractured in tone. Coupled with the 2am surprise wake up and Marcus's cursing Hermione could not make out the gender of her new godchild. Conference with Neville Longbottom, her godfather counterpart this morning proved he was in as much of a quandary as Hermione. Luna and Rolf were un-contactable and as such no help. Luna had been determined to continue their current mission of fighting against the illegal poaching of Demiguise creatures used to create invisibility cloaks for the black market. They were due home at the end of the week but clearly the twins had arrived earlier than expected and Hermione hoped both Luna and the babies were fine. So now herself and Neville were biding their time waiting for news while looking for an appropriate outfit for the baby to wear at the magical binding 'naming ceremony'. Hermione had recently learned that according to Wizarding tradition, the godparents brought an outfit and item of jewellery to be infused with a protection spell for young magical children. Neville had taken great delight in telling Hermione the story of how his family had finally found out he was magical and not a squib, when his Great Uncle had dropped him out of a second story window and he bounced showing his early childhood protection spell worked. Hermione thought the story was barbaric and terrifying child abuse, but refrained out of politeness from letting Neville know her opinion.

Turning to once again to look though the rack of tiny garments she had previously been searching, Hermione noticed a couple of witches staring at her and whispering amongst themselves. This type of reaction was not new to Hermione; she had encountered it on an almost daily basis since the end of the war. However for the few weeks since she and Marcus went public the hushed whispers which managed to reached her ears included words like, 'Marcus Flint', 'strange', 'unbelievable', 'romantic' and 'such a shame'. The Wizarding World had gone crazy at the news of Hermione and Marcus, and not just in England. When they had looked forward to the possibility of some privacy during the latest World Cup match in Sri Lanka only a week ago, it had been a disappointing miscalculation. The entire world it seemed both loved and hated the story of Marcus and Hermione and the public were split into 3 distinct groups much to the couples annoyance and slight amusement. The first group consisted mostly of Purebloods who were horrified. The second were those who thought Marcus was a rebound from Ronald Weasley, and they either supported or looked down on Hermione because of it. The third believed the whole affair was terribly romantic and treated the couple like some sort of tragic drama that was destined to end in tragedy. Hermione and Marcus thought the whole thing was stupid and bemoaned the invention of the printing press. The stories published daily were completely fictitious and often extremely disturbing, especially after some bright reporter noticed Hermione no longer spent any time with Harry, Ginny or Ron.

The stories had got wilder and wilder. Marcus had her under a love potion, they had secretly married on some tropical island, she had been having an affair with Marcus while with Ron and Harry had found out about it. The last one had appeared only last week and had angered Hermione so much she had considered taking legal action against the Daily Prophet. But then surprisingly both Harry and Ron had publicly expressed that this story was a complete lie and that they were 'happy' for her and Marcus. This public declaration of acceptance from them had sent Hermione into an internal dilemma of confused sadness. She was still furious at both of them but deep in her heart she missed her friends despite how wonderfully accepting Marcus group had been. It was an amazing Marcus who got her though most the crazy month. Hermione could see how hard he was trying and really thought Marcus did an amazing job of being supportive but not overpowering or clingy. She enjoyed that they were so different, that they challenged as much as they complemented each other.

"We have to get this one."

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts and a boring murky green baby garment in her hand by Neville, again looking in his direction to observe the man who this time was holding a white baby wizarding robes with dark blue writing displaying 'Beware! I'm cuter then devils snare'. Hermione was quite sure she blinked aimlessly in disbelief a couple of times, before she was finally able to respond.

"Neville- that makes no sense."

"Of course it does, the baby is so cute you get trapped to do whatever it wants."

"Devil's snare suffocates you to death."

"That's just getting technical, Hermione."

This concluding statement caused Hermione to gape at her friend in disbelief before she decided this might be an inside Herbologist thing, like Hagrid believing a real dragon would make a great pet. Shaking her head and returning toward her abandoned rack of clothes only to be once again pulled away from her search, this time by a well recognised voice Hermione had thankfully not herd since the Battle of Hogwarts. While no longer screeching Pansy Parkinson's tone was still full of maliciousness and Hermione really didn't care why she was there or what she wanted.

"Granger, tell me you are not buying _baby clothes _because my cousin did something stupid."

Hermione turned to face the raven haired girl who was standing before her with hands on hips. That Pansy was Marcus cousin wasn't news to Hermione, although it had been a slight shock when told about it during a discussion over dinner where they each revealed there least favourite Slytherin and Gryffindor respectfully.

"I'm not interested, Parkinson. Go away." Hermione felt her eyebrow raise as the girl before her sneered.

"Stay away from my cousin. He is only using you to look good in the media and you're going to end up looking very stupid when he's done with you." A vindictive smile swept over Pansy's face before she continued, "and I'm looking forward to when that happens."

"Then why warn me away from Marcus now? Seems a little counterproductive to your spiteful plans for my ultimate downfall and embarrassment." Pansy's face went red as Hermione's words sunk in.

"Why you pathetic little Mu-"

"Pansy, enough!" Both Hermione and Pansy turned in surprise that someone had not only overheard their conversation but had intervened. Hermione noticed Pansy take a deep breath obviously recognising the intruder while Hermione furrowed her brow trying to identify three middle aged witches standing to her right. The lady who had spoken had long brown hair and was slightly in front of her two friends. Her gaze upon Pansy was ferocious although it softened considerably when her eyes fell on Hermione. She also looked familiar although Hermione couldn't place a name to the handsome face.

"Pansy, go home to your mother. Tell her to stop sending me abusive letters to the Manor, and as for you, I hope to never hear you speak that way about my son or Miss Granger ever again."

Pansy seemed stunned for a minute and looked to argue, but then appeared to think the better of it as she turned once more to scowl in Hermione's direction before huffing dramatically and walking straight toward the door of the shop. Pansy's departure caused Hermione to look again at the women whose identity she now suspected to be Marcus' mother.

"Miss Granger, my name is Accolade Flint. I am Marcus' mother, and it is truly a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Mrs Flint." Had she not been so adept in handling the unexpected due to her current work and war time experience, the arrival of Marcus' mother right after a confrontation with her old school nemesis might have made her flustered. This was the lady who had helped disown Andromeda and who Marcus and Tobias seemed to be strangely unhappy with at present. Yet she had just stood up for Hermione to her own niece which Hermione was aware in Pureblood circles was considered very rude. In no way would Hermione cower before her.

"I'm sorry for Pansy's words and assure you she was not telling the truth. I hoped Marcus would bring you to the Tower for tea but I understand he is angry with me presently." The lady sighed and shook her head before continuing. "Still I'm glad we will at least now be acquainted before Clarabelle's wedding. You are coming, of course?" Accolade Flint seemed surprising eager to have Hermione attend and there was a distinct sadness in her tone when discussing her son, which made Hermione feel for the lady.

Marcus had already asked Hermione to attend as his date in two weeks so she replied in the affirmative before Marcus mother left but not before inquiring about Marcus and hoping he and Hermione could come around to visit sometime. The short conversation left Hermione quite stunned and slightly concerned. She didn't know Accolade Flint at all but it was clear she was suffering though the anger of her son leaving Hermione not sure if it was her place or business to get involved.

* * *

**Hello everyone. As is becoming a regular occurrence I'm sorry it takes me so long to write chapters. I have decided to never again make predictions about updates. I did not write a single line on holiday. The day after posting I woke up with a horrible flu like sickness, so needless to say, not my favourite holiday ever. Although I did demanded that sick or not I _would _go on a Siberian husky sled ride to at least do something fun!**

**Massive thanks to _blue artemis _for being a wonderful beta with wise advice. **

**Thanks for reading!**

** lady innogen**


End file.
